


The Winter Rose

by HinnyBellarkeSwan



Series: The Tales of Winter [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, King Robb, Robb Lives, Robb Stark is a Gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 90,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinnyBellarkeSwan/pseuds/HinnyBellarkeSwan
Summary: Alianna is the beauty of the North. Daughter of the Greatjon, and betrothed to Robb Stark, the future Lord of Winterfell. Together they will ride the rollercoaster of the adventure coming for them and the Stark brood. Can they change the tide of events as we know them? After all, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.





	1. Alianna Umber Returns

“Robb Stark.”

I knew that voice, I hadn’t heard it in a few years, but I would know it anywhere. I spun around, and there standing in the courtyard of Winterfell was Alianna Umber, one of my best friends and my betrothed. “Ali?” 

She looked different. The last time I had seen her she was a young girl with a wooden sword in her hand, now she looks like a little lady, just like Sansa, and that was odd. She smiled, her dark eyes lighting up, and then she gathered her skirts and ran the rest of the way across the courtyard, but I was ready for her. I caught her in my arms and swung her around laughing along with her. We separated and she said, “Surprise!” 

“Why are you here? I’m glad you are! But…” Gods I sound a mess. Her smile didn’t diminish. “I convinced my father to come for a visit. I was getting bored at Last Hearth, and papa can’t deny me anything, besides he missed Ned and Smalljon wanted to see you as well.” I smiled, “he still can’t say no to you huh?” There was a great booming laugh behind me, and I turned to find myself looking up at Lord Umber, the Greatjon. 

He clapped me on the back and ruffled his daughters’ hair, “never could say no to her either could you Stark? That’s why she came home with sword training and was able to shoot a bow better than half my men.” Ari’s face reddened a bit but I could see the pride in her and hear it in the man’s voice. “That was not entirely my fault, she had some skill before she started following Jon, Theon and I around the training yard.” 

“No, but after only a few moments of pleading you agreed to let me train with you, regardless of what Lady Catelyn or Lord Stark had to say about it.” I smiled at her, “okay yes, I did.” I heard footsteps behind me and turned to find Jon and my father, Lord Eddard Stark, making their way to greet the guests. “Lord Umber, we didn’t expect you until tomorrow.” Lord Umber bowed his head to my father before they both laughed and the Greatjon hauled my father in for a hug. Jon nodded to the Smalljon while our fathers caught up and then Ali was squealing and rushing to Jon, similarly to how she greeted me. I watched my half-brother scoop Ali up and I couldn’t help but smile at his smile. He had been getting much to serious lately, I knew he would lighten up a little with Ali here, she would make sure of it. She did not care that Jon was a bastard, she cared that he took her seriously when no one else did and that he was a good friend. 

My father eventually finished his conversation with Lord Umber and his son, and then ushered us all into the keep, Ali on both my arm and Jon’s. We were met by mother and my sisters, as well as Theon, who had to have heard the commotion, and I saw my mother’s face sour momentarily when she caught Jon mixed in with the rest of us, but it cleared just as fast, replaced with the Lady of Winterfell mask, and I was grateful, and not in the mood for another round of the same argument we always had. Theon grinned his rakish grin at Ali who merely rolled her eyes before giving him his own hug, before moving to greet my mother and sisters. 

I took the moment of commotion to sweep my eyes over her again. She really had grown up in the last two years. She was fourteen now, and beautiful. Her black curls were hanging loosely down her back, almost to her hips, and she was taller than I remember. She was starting to look like a lady, and grace could be seen in the way she moved. She had always been graceful, but it was innate now instead of practiced. I was brought out of my reverie by the Smalljon. “Stark.” He clapped my back. I grinned at him, “Umber,” we laughed and shook hands. “We will have to spar later, see what you have learned in the last few years.” My grin turned wolfish at the challenge in his voice, “You’re on Umber.” 

I felt an arm hook into mine and looked down into the dark eyes of Ali and met her smirk. “You boys already at it again? We haven’t been here but ten minutes’ brother dear and already your causing trouble for me.” The Smalljon laughed, “always little sister. I aim to please.” With a snort Ali shook her head and tugged me after the rest of my family and hers, which were retreating further into the keep. 

“So Robb, what have I missed? Your letters are always so short! Is Bran still a monkey? Is Arya still shooting her bow like I taught her? Jon seemed sullen, is Catelyn at it again? Fill me in!” I chuckled. “Of course my lady.” She elbowed me. “Don’t my lady me just tell me!” 

“Yes, Bran is still a monkey, Arya is still shooting and Jon is sullen. I haven’t seen or heard any arguments so I’m not sure if it is my lady mother or not but I am trying to cheer him up so we are going to practice archery with Bran on the morrow because he asked Jon to and I told Jon we are doing it regardless of what my mother says. Rickon is begging to be able to practice in the tiltyard with us all now, or at least get a bow, but mother feels he is still too young to start. Sansa is becoming a perfect southern lady in the making and mother couldn’t be more thrilled, but I fear it is making things between my sisters worse than ever. Arya still has little interest in the womanly arts and mother is forcing the issue and Sansa isn’t helping.” Ari shook her head.

“You leave Arya to me. I will work my magic there and straighten the issue out. I know how she feels. I never wanted to be a lady either. If the Mormont girls can wield weapons, why can’t we? North and South are as different as night and day; your lady mother should know that by now. Sansa needs to relax and enjoy her youth before it is gone. I cannot believe that Rickon is begging to learn. The last time I saw him he was still a babe clinging to your mothers’ skirts!” I laughed, “that’s what you get for staying away for so long Ali.” Her eyes lowered to the ground, her body tensed, something was wrong.

“What is it Ali? What are you not telling me?” Her dark eyes found mine. “King Robert sent a raven to my father a year and a half ago, right around my yearly visit here. He wanted to know what it would take for my father to let our betrothal end.” I tensed, why would the King care about our betrothal? She read the question in my eyes. “He wanted you to marry his daughter, Myrcella Baratheon. My father was angry, but he said we must stay away for a while, until Robert found another fancy, but he wrote to your father, just in case, and Lord Stark said he would take care of it, and I guess he did because when I asked father if we could finally visit again he said yes.”

We had fallen behind the rest of our family, so I lead her to the glass garden, as that had always been her favorite place. “Ali, why didn’t you say anything in your letters?” She guided us to a bench near the winter roses and we sat. “I didn’t want to say anything until we knew one way or the other, I’m guessing that’s why your father also said nothing.” Her eyes looked away from mine, but I brought them back to me by squeezing your hand. “What’s the other reason Ali? I know you, your leaving something out.” I searched her face, trying to read what she wasn’t saying, but I couldn’t be certain. 

“I was scared Robb. You and I have been betrothed since we were eight. For most of our lives, and some king in the south was trying to take that away from me. If I wasn’t going to continue being betrothed to you, my father was going to accept Roose Bolton’s offer for me to wed his son. Domeric is kind, at least from I have heard, but he is still a part of that family, and the Bolton’s make my skin crawl. I was terrified I would have to go to the Dreadfort and marry him instead of you. I wanted it to be you.” The last sentence was a whisper, but it made me smile. I don’t think I have heard Ali so meek and quite. It was offsetting but I could tell she genuinely meant every word. I ignored the nagging in my mind that there was something else going on, and answered her in kind.

“I want it to be you to Ali. You and I have had years to get used to the idea of marrying each other, I would hate to lose that. I would also have to wait longer to wed, because the princess is much younger than us. Father must have pointed that out to the King and made him see reason.” She looked up at that and let out a breath. “I’ve missed you Robb. Your letters were wonderful, but they were not enough.” 

I nodded in agreement. “I missed you to Ali. It’s been odd, not having you here for periods of time. Theon has become even more of a pain in the last two years, Jon is pulling away, because he feels left out here, unwanted. My sisters are at each other’s throats and my mother, bless her, doesn’t help, always praising one and punishing the other. You were always the one to help me fix it and without you, I haven’t known what to do. I have managed to keep Theon’s foolish behavior from father, and I am trying with Jon and Arya but those two speak their own language, have their own little pact that is hard to enter because they booth feel the black sheep…” She cut me off by cupping my cheek and forcing me to look her dead in the eye. “Well I’m here now Robb Stark, so we will put your family to rights, and leave the last two years in the past okay?” 

Gods, this right here is why I had missed her. She has always been my voice of reason, my steadying hand. Ever since the day we met, she has been helping me keep my family together, and accepted them as her own. “Thank you Ali, truly. I’m sorry I didn’t write all of that, I just didn’t know how to say it, and I didn’t want to dishearten you when I couldn’t be there to cheer you up myself, though I doubt your brother and father would have left you down for long. They adore you.”

Before she could reply, Arya came hurtling into the gardens and was yelling, “Robb, Ali! They know your missing. They want you to get to the great hall for dinner!” Ali chuckled, “Arya, we are right here, there is no need to yell silly. Come, tell me what I have missed these last years. Have you been practicing as I taught you?” She held out a hand to my willful sister and Arya took it and began tugging Ali back in the direction from which she had come running. I trailed after them, watching her already begin to work her magic. Not that it was hard, her and Arya had always been close. 

Arya had thrown a fit the first time she hadn’t been allowed to continue playing with the boys, Ali and I, at make believe and sword play. Especially since Ali was still allowed, so Ali had begun teaching her and by the time my mother had figured it out, it was too late. Not that it is all Ali’s fault, I know that Jon helped, but I don’t mind, the only time my sister seems truly happy is with Jon and when practicing in the tiltyard with the rest of us, so not often. More and more lately she has been stuck in lessons with Sansa and miserable. 

We entered the great hall, and my mother seemed relieved at our presence, and the seemed to note the space between Ali and I with a small smile. I wasn’t sure why, but I chose not to question it for the moment. As Ali was guided to the dais by Arya she saw Jon slipping into a seat at the lower tables and immediately frowned. I knew what she was going to do next before she did it. 

“Jon, please come join us at dinner.” My brother’s dark head shot up, and he stared at Ali for a moment before giving her a small shake of her head, but she wasn’t to be discouraged. “Please Jon, I have missed you all terribly and wish to catch up.” Before he could deny, Ali waved down a servant and kindly requested another chair and place setting be made at the table so that he could eat with us. I saw the storm cloud fall over my mother’s face, but father simply smiled and nodded, placing an appeasing hand on my mother’s arm. Jon had no choice but to stand and allow both Arya and Ali to take an elbow and walk to the table. I clapped him on the shoulder as I passed and winked before taking my seat next to father. It was good to have her back; she is exactly what this castle needs to get back in order.

****

Catelyn Stark was not happy. Her son’s betrothed appeared on their doorstep with her father and brother a full day before they were due to arrive, and we had only received word of them coming a week prior, we hadn’t told Robb, because the whole situation with the King had only just been sorted out. Her son had always been distracted by the girl, from the time they met, she has always been a distraction. He has improved so much in the last two years and now they just want to marry him off and be done with it. But this girl is not a lady. She may look it, but she is where my daughter gets all of her bad manners and influence, Alianna Umber and that Jon Snow. And now, after disappearing with one boy, she is commanding the presence of the bastard at the high lords table in front of the whole keep. Not that her ridiculous father seems to mind, he just chuckled and let her do whatever she pleased, same as he always has. 

Ned did nothing but greet the Greatjon like an old friend, which yes they are that, but he is the lord of Winterfell, his liege lords should show respect, not just drop in whenever they please, that is not how things are done. Even now, as we all sat at a meal, the bastard was talking to Robb’s betrothed and Arya, Robb was laughing and smiling more than he has in months. He has been getting much too serious with his father, and now here is his bride to be, and no doubt they are to be wed soon. She is too wild, to unruly, far too little refined, yet here she is about wed a future lord paramount instead of the princess Robb should be marrying. At least the princess would know how to be a lady, how to guide her people, how not to rile them up and stir the pot. 

****

Lord Eddard Stark sat in the middle of the high table, his old war buddy and friend to his left, and his son on his right. He had been showing his son a lot of his future responsibilities these last few years, and he couldn’t be prouder of how his son had stepped up to the task, but he was becoming far too serious, all of his eldest were, and he would like to see them smile and act like young children once more, which is why he allowed the Greatjon to bring his family here once more. No one else inspired smiles on his children’s faces more than Alianna Umber. 

The girl was truly of the north. He had heard whispers, these last few years, calling her a winter rose, they were not false. She was a beautiful girl, but behind that beauty was an iron strength that he knew was there, even if few others yet realized it. She was good for Robb, would be good for the north. He knew, of course, that his wife had some misgivings, but he hopped that the relief and happiness now shining on their son’s face would make her realize what he had known for some time. 

His son, who never doubted or questioned any of the choices his father made for the family, had had a few misgivings, in the last few years about his arranged marriage, but not for the normal reasons. His mother’s words had made their way into his sons’ mind. He feared that he wouldn’t be respected if he married a girl from the north. How wrong he was. Cat was an amazing Lady of Winterfell, she had helped him greatly, been exactly what he needed when they first began their life, even if he hadn’t known it at the time, but she was from the south, and for that, some had never really grown accustomed to her. They showed her the respect due to her as my lady, but for most that is where the line was drawn. With this girl, Robb could truly make the north whole once more. No one would question him, especially with a northerner like Alianna at his side. 

He had told Robb that, as gently as he could, and it had eased his sons’ fears. He had seen the reunion between the pair an hour ago. All it had taken was his sons name, and he had turned around with a wide smile. They had embraced as they often did when reunited as children, but he could see the changes in them most clearly in the next moments. They had both grown up.

Gone was the girl with her hair in a long simple braid down her back and her dresses dirty and carrying a sword. He knew that she had not given up her training, he and the Greatjon had exchanged letters as well over the years, but she was refined in a way that she hadn’t been two years ago. She had a woman’s body beginning to show, and that is why the whispers about her had already reached Winterfell. She was going to be a true northern beauty, just like Lyanna. He could see so much of his sister in her, so much so that at times it was painful. Like when moments after making his presence known, and finding Jon at his side, she had greeted him with as much enthusiasm as she had his son. As Jon hugged her he heard his sisters’ final words in his head once more, Promise me Ned. 

His attention had been drawn back to his son. His son who was no longer a lanky child, but nearly a man grown, soon to be seven and ten, and filling out in the shoulders much the way his Uncle Brandon had at his age. His Tully red curls a raucous mess on his head, and the Tully blue of his eyes shining as he watched his two friends reunite. They had always been as thick as thieves, and seeing them here, once more, almost all grown, was a shock to his system. 

The differences between the two oldest boys could not have been more obvious as they had been in those moments in the court yard. Jon was still thin, lithe, like his true father had been before him. His dark Stark eyes, ever observant in a way his mother never was. He had all of his mother’s looks, but very little of her temperament. He thought before almost every action, something Lyanna never had been able to boast about. He was truly almost like Ned in that way, making it easy for people to believe his lie. The boy was as tall as his ‘brother’ and likely to be taller if he was to have the height of his father. He had prayed, as he always did, that the boy continued to escape the notice of Robert in King’s Landing, he had made a promise he wanted desperately to keep.

Now, as they sat at the dinner table, all of his children and the Umbers gathered around it, he felt truly at peace once more. His sons were grinning like young boys, gone were the serious masks of the bastard and the heir to Winterfell he had been seeing. In-between them was Alianna, grinning much like they were, dark eyes alight with happiness. Her father had worried for his daughter, Ned knew. He had received the letter a few months ago, Umber in a panic when his daughter had been found distraught and crying in the Godswood at Last Hearth. No one knew quite what had happened, and it had been kept quiet. The Umbers had been hosting the Bolton’s, but only the father, brother and the girl herself knew aside from Ned. He was glad to see her smiling, she had always been a special child. 

Farther down the table was the rest of his brood. Theon, his ward, kept trying to insert himself into the conversation with Robb and the other two, and so far was mildly successful, all four laughing. His daughters were for once not warring. One was steadfastly ignoring Jon’s presence at the table, always on her mother’s side, which was both a thing of pride and pain for him to bear witness to. Then there was his Arya, willful, insolent at times, Arya. Smiling and looking far more pleased then she had been as of late. Alianna and Arya had always had a special bond, so he knew what brought the smile on her face. 

His two youngest children, still truly children, were enjoying the attention that they would receive from the elder children, and watching everything around them in wonder. Rickon, wild little Rickon, was beaming at Arya while she helped him cut up his boar. Bran was listening intently to whatever Sansa was whispering to him, but always distracted by the bright laughter ringing from the four oldest. As the impromptu feast wore on, he watched the Umber siblings insert themselves into his brood once more. 

As she always used to do, Ali helped escort the younger children off to bed with Robb. Arya trailing after her, but Sansa being allowed to stay now. On their return, she held a hand out her son and nodded to the clear space in the middle of the room, clearly meaning to start some dancing. His son’s answering grin was full of youth and joy. He may not realize what Ned himself could already see, but he was in love with his future wife, or at the very least, well on his way to being so. 

As the pair began the dancing, he saw his wife’s face darken, and sighed. He knew, then, that he would have to have more words with her about the match between the two. As Robb spun the girl out away from him, and then pulled her back in as the dance demanded, he noted the ease with which the pair had always moved around each other with, as it settled over them once more. He had little to fear for his eldest child in that moment, he would deal with Cat’s feelings, make her see what he saw. His son, his lands, his bannermen, his family, they all would be in good hands.


	2. Direwolves and Giants Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and the Smalljon spar, Arya and Ali talk and the Starks find the direwolves, with one extra for Ali herself since she is about to become a Stark. Basically just adorable Stark kids having fun until the serious stuff starts happening.

The next morning dawned bright and cheerful, Winterfell lit up in the new day’s unaware that today was the beginning of a tidal wave of change heading for the inhabitants of the keep. The servants rushing around to ensure that the first meal of the day would be ready before the family made its appearance. The first person to leave their room was, to no one’s surprise, Alianna Umber-always an early riser. 

Her gown today was a deep, almost silver grey, the Umber giant sigil of her house that she had sown into the dress herself was playing with a grey direwolf near her collar, for her and Robb’s future was all but cemented now. They had proven that they were still in sync last night. He hadn’t hesitated to follow her lead out onto the dance floor, and she trusted him implicitly, even after everything that had happened to her in the two years. She was happy to be back at Winterfell, this place had always been another home for her, the people here her family. She knew that her future good-mother was not in favor of their match, it was more obvious now than it had been the last time she saw her. Her son had almost been given to a princess, but instead he was still linked to a girl from a small northern family. She wished that Catelyn Stark didn’t feel the way she did, but the last few months had taught Ali that life was too short to worry about things she couldn’t change. 

She made her way towards the great hall, smiling at servants that are bustling around. Her smile widens when she catches sight of Arya making her way towards her, grumbling under her breath and pulling on one of the tails of hair hanging from her hairstyle. “Hello little wolf.” That brings the grin straight to Arya’s face and any sense of discomfort gone. “Ali!” She freezes and takes the older girl in for a moment, noting the interesting attire and the symbol of her house mixing with the Umber one, but just as quickly her slight apprehension of the changes in her old friend gone. “Please tell me mother talked to you last night.” 

Ali had no idea what the young girl was speaking about, and her confusion must have been clear on her face so a deep sigh left Arya’s mouth, “great.” The sound was so defeated that Ali swung an arm over the girl’s shoulder and pulled her close, “what is bothering you Arya? What are you hoping she said?” The younger girl took a deep breath, “She was going to insist that you come to lessons with the Septa along with Sansa and I. I was hoping you were going to so that I wouldn’t have to be there alone with them anymore. All they do is fawn over Sansa and criticize me.” I frowned. Poor Arya, no wonder her and Jon were so close lately, they were really feeling like the black sheep. 

“Well she didn’t ask little wolf and my brother asked me to be at the tiltyard this morning to watch him spar with Robb.” I left out my involvement, knowing she would demand to go and join in. I didn’t want to anger lady Catelyn more than I already probably do. I saw the sadness in her face for a moment before her eyes glittered with mischief. I cut off whatever idea was blooming in her head, “after they spar they are going to shoot archery with Bran, I’ll join you then okay little wolf, or I’ll steal you away.” Her smile came back, just as we came upon the rest of the Stark family and mine settling down for the morning meal. 

I let Arya dart ahead, seeing her favorite breakfast pastry sitting on the table and quickly made my way to the chair Robb was pulling out for me. I was trying to avoid the Lady of Winterfell know that I knew what she would be after, I wasn’t about to miss my brother and my best friend sparring. 

Thankfully the meal went by quickly, as the boys were all in a hurry to get to the tiltyard today. Even my father and Lord Stark seemed to have half a mind to join us, or at least watch their sons spar. My father offered me his arm before Catelyn could say anything. All she could do was offer us all a tight smile and give Arya a very firm shake of her head when the girl moved to join us. Though Arya didn’t question her, because she knew what I had promised. I saw the shock color the woman’s face and I shot Arya a wink before being ushered out the door.

When we got to the tiltyard my father let go of my arm to go speak to my brother, so I turned my attention back to Robb. “So, how long do you think you will last?” My smile was teasing, a laugh coloring my voice. Robb growled, “longer than you think I will. I’m better than I was Ali, I’m not three and ten anymore.” Without being able to stop myself, I swept my gaze over him. It was true, gone was the lanky boy with the funny grip on his tourney sword. In his place stood a handsome man, tourney sword still held loosely but held properly, and when my eyes found the Tully blue orbs, I saw something flash across his face, but before I could truly figure out what it was, it was gone and Robb was giving me a wolfish grin, “is there something I can do for you my lady?” Was he trying to flirt with me?

I gave him my own wolfish smile, “don’t lose.” I stepped back, watched his eyes blaze in promise and then took my seat near Rickon and Bran on a railing, Jon standing behind them. “That was subtle.” My gaze turned to him while the two in this silly challenge got ready, “what are you talking about Jon?” His eyes flickered between me and Robb, but said nothing else, because my brother opened his mouth to taunt Robb. “Alright then lordling, let’s parlay.”

Robb said nothing in response, just stepped up to where my brother was waiting. My brother’s eyes found mine and he quirked an eyebrow, beckoning me to start the fighting, as I used to when we were younger. I rolled my eyes, but they clearly were waiting so I stepped forward, between the two and looked at them both, “Okay boys, clean play now, you know the rules.” I stepped back a few paces again, and then gave them the verbal go ahead. Almost as soon as the words were out of my mouth the two boys sprang into action. 

Their tourney swords met in a clash, and then the fight was on. I could see that Robb was leagues away from the boy he had been last time I watched him duel. He was more confident in himself, in his actions. He and my brother were almost evenly matched now, and my brother was two years older than Robb. I knew that both the boys in front of me could only be so good until they saw true battle, something I desperately hoped they never would. 

As I watched the boys dance around each other, I found my eyes trailing one more than the other. Watching the new ease and confidence with which Robb moved and handled his blade was a thing of true beauty to watch. I wondered if he had ever swung live steel. I had. Once. I had stolen out to the tiltyard late one night after everyone had gone to sleep, and nicked one old live steel blade from the guard station, I had gotten exactly one swing in before my arm had tired and I had almost been caught a moment later. 

I was fascinated, watching them move around each other. I knew that my brother never put all his effort into practicing with me, not the way he was with Robb. I suddenly had to resist the urge to grab a sword of my own and jump in. My brother, after five minutes had finally gotten Robb to where he wanted him, and the match ended in bright laughter. Then Robb was pulling Jon and Theon into the foray, and all the boys began swinging at one and other. I was so enthralled with watching Robb, watching them, fight that I missed the presence at my side until the sun shifted slightly and the glint off of the Tully red hair tuned me back into my surroundings. Lady Catelyn, I had been caught out, much sooner than I had wanted to be. 

“Lady Catelyn.” Unlike everyone else in the yard, she was not intently watching the light-hearted melee going on, her cold blue eyes were on me. “Alianna. Please come…” Before she could finish speaking however one of her young boys barreled into me. “Ali! Do you see how great Jon and Robb are? Theon and the Smalljon are losing! Come, we must get closer.” The young boy tugged me closer to the edge. I had been perched on a fence, now thanks to his tugging I was right on the edge of the action. I had seen the thundercloud over the lady of the keep darken, but there was not much I could do. 

I stood right on the edge of the circle that had built around the boys, their laughter and jests ringing in my ears. They were stopped not that much later, however, by an amused but strict call from the Lord of Winterfell himself. The boys immediately halted, Jon and Robb wearing twin grins that made my heart happy for two different reasons. Theon and Smalljon wandered away, and after a few moments Bran was waved over to the boys and I knew it was time for me to go to Arya. 

****

I heard the clashing of tourney swords in the tiltyard, and loud cheers and laughter and wanted so much more to be there than here. In this stupid stuffy room with perfect Sansa and her perfect stiches and her perfect lady-likeness. I wanted Ali to just come already so that I wasn’t so alone. They didn’t favor her either, though Sansa seems to be changing her tune there now that she is older and looks like a lady, but I doubt she will stick with those feelings when she sees or hears something from mother about Ali still being Ali. I for one am glad she is here because she makes me seem less odd, even if it only serves to make my lady mother more strained. At least Ali will mock the Septa with me when she gets here. 

The thought hadn’t even finished when she came striding in like she owned the room. Sansa shot up to greet Ali but she simply smiled at her before coming to sit next to me and picked up her own sowing basket which I hadn’t noticed until now. She must have had someone else drop it off early this morning. Sansa and Alit chatted, only for a few minutes before Jeyne drug her back to the other ladies’ conversation and left Ali and I to our peace. 

“So Arya dear, we must stay here for a short while, but then we will go shoot in the yard with the boys alright? But only if you try to sit up straight and not look quite like your being tortured.” I huffed a breath, “easy for you to say, even you’ve got it now.” She quirked an eyebrow at me while she sowed snowflakes into a dark blue piece of cloth. “You fit in here, at least a bit. You have the ‘grace of a lady’ and I don’t. You and Sansa with your stupid hairstyles and…” I cut her off, trying not to laugh. 

“Arya, I am a lady, you are a lady, Sansa is a lady. Those things you speak of; they make proper ladies. I am not sure I am fully proper. I like my time in the tiltyard too much, but I see the value in the other things now as well. I can make pretty things for my father and brother to wear, and for your family to because I was sat down and told that I could use this skill to save my brothers someday. If you can sew straight lines and keep your stitches close, you could have the ability to save a life Arya, think of it not as a skill you must know for marriage and prim and proper ladies, think of it however you need in order to be able to sit here as I do, and do as I do. It will make life much happier for you.” I considered that, but chose to remain silent for a while.

Sometime later, Ali looked up and caught my eyes and gave me quite the smile. “Septa Mordane?” The old Septa turned, “yes my lady?” Could you please check my last row of stitches; I think I may have lost count? Arya, could you do me a favor and get me some more white thread from the table please? It seems I’m all out of it here.” I grinned, seeing that she was placing me by the door so she could distract the septa. I took my time, waiting for the signal from Ali, and when she gave it I slipped out the room, and a few moments later she was walking out with a sly smile on her face. I said I would retrieve you and I have, but we are not going back there, we have shooting lessons to go watch.” 

****

Robb’s eyes kept wandering from his brother and his attempts to hit the target in front of him. He was looking for Ali. He knew that Ali wouldn’t stay away from the tiltyard for long, and most certainly not in that room with the Septa and Sansa. Jon was doing well enough with Bran on his own, but Bran was still nowhere near the target. 

His wandering eyes noted that his father was back from wherever he had retreated to previously, and his mother was standing next to him. Jon finished rearranging Bran’s stance again and told him to go ahead, and told him that father was watching, meaning he clocked him as well. Both of them turned to look at father for a moment but my eye was distracted, still looking for the girl who wouldn’t leave my thoughts alone. 

As Bran prepared another shot, I put my focus back on him, only for the shot to fly over the target and the wall behind it. Both Jon and I laughed, but were quickly rebutted by father, who aptly pointed out that none of us were marksman at ten. Ali had been. I shook my head to clear it as Jon offered Bran advice, told him not to think so hard. I, in turn told him to loosen his bow arm. Before he could release it, however, an arrow flew out from behind him and landed dead center. We all turned and there was Arya, with a bow in hand. She made a sassy little curtsy and then Bran dropped his own bow to chase after her. A laughing Ali picked up the bow that Arya dropped and headed towards me. 

I grinned at her, “you lasted longer than I thought you would.” She stuck her tongue out at me. “Oh hush you. I made a point to Arya, I hope she sees the merit behind it and thus makes your mother’s life a little easier. Maybe that will ease the ice between us.” I grimaced, I knew why the ice was between them, but what I didn’t understand fully is why my mother didn’t see what my father did. He had calmed my worries, after mother flared them with her own. He told me that as wonderful as my mother was, she was of the south, Ali wouldn’t have those problems, she would truly be beloved. She already was becoming beloved. 

“I’m sorry about my mother, but thank you for speaking to Arya.” We were gathering arrows, with Rickon shuttling them to Jon. Her smile in reply to my comment was distracted. She observed the hardening of my mother’s face at the sight of Jon, father gone from her side. I didn’t have time to dwell on the ever growing animosity in my mother before Theon was upon us, “there was a deserter. Lord Stark says you are to get your horse, and get Jon. Bran is also going.” 

I sighed, knowing how much my mother will hate that, but as our family words say, “’winter is coming,” and we all need to be ready. He may only be ten, but Bran is tough and smart, and he has his older brothers to lean on, we will get him through this. My eyes found Ali’s and she smiled that beautiful small smile, the one just for me, and I couldn’t help but give the answering smile in return. If I have her to come home to, along with the rest of my family after days like today, I think we will be okay. 

****

The beheading business was done. My father had heard the man’s last words, which he used to claim he saw something out of the stories Old Nan used to tell. I could tell that my father thought the poor boy was crazy, as did I. Bran learned what he needed and handled it well, I knew father was proud. We were riding back, messing around now that the dire business done when we found them. 

There was a fallen stag, huge in size, laying across the road back to Winterfell and after dismounting father went to find what killed it, but Jon walked farther and we discovered that it was a direwolf. A real direwolf on this side of the wall, and the best discovery of the day was the pups, which Jon used his quick wits to save, telling father they were meant for the Stark children. 

I was admiring the pup that had been placed in my arms and heading for my horse when I heard Jon say he wasn’t really a Stark. It hurt to know that he didn’t feel included because of my mother, it was one of the strains on my relationship with my mother, and I could tell that Alianna was going to become another. My mother had been dead set on marrying me off to a princess, but I wanted no princess, I want to finish what my father couldn’t. I want to knit the North back together, and Ali is the girl who will help me do that, I know it. I can’t imagine marrying anyone but her. 

I was glad when Jon found the hidden two puppies. Bran immediately stated that they were going to Ali and Jon. My family all would have a symbol of our house with us now, and we wouldn’t know what that would do for us in the coming months and years until much later.


	3. The Lone Wolf Dies but the Pack Survives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolves get names, Ali talks with Arya and Jon, and Robb makes realizations about his feelings. Lady Stark gets a wake-up call from her son with the help of his father. Eddard Starks famous words are used often to try to mend the Stark pack before the invasion of the south begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lady Stark bashing in this chapter is heavy, if that isn't for you be warned. I am just not a fan of her and her choices. In this story she will be a character that people clash with often until she learns to change her tune.

Ali was happy to hear the gates opening and guards shouting, as it meant that her future husband and his family were back, and she could escape the Septa she, Sansa and Arya had been left with. The Septa was cool towards her because she had helped the younger Stark girl to escape. Ali knew all would be forgiven if she would help rein the girl in, but she understood how Arya felt, and wanted to help her. 

She arrived in the yard just as the boys came clattering into the yard. Bran was most noticeable, holding something in his lap that was squirming. She moved closer, not noticing that Jon and Robb also had armfuls of the same squirming figure. Bran clambered off his horse and met her half-way, chattering so quickly she only caught snippets. The quiet chuckle from Lord Stark is what cut him off, and drew her attention to the others. Robb stepped forward with his bundle, while Bran ran off to find Rickon and Sansa. 

“Close your eyes Ali.” She did as Robb asked, and he told her to hold her arms out and when he did, he placed something furry and moving in her arms. “Open them.” She heard Jon’s quite huff of laughter but paid it no mind, her view focused on the puppy in her arms. “A puppy? Robb where…” He cut her off, “not a puppy, a direwolf puppy. We found a dead mother near a dead stag. The puppies were near. There is one for all of us Stark children as well as you. Do you like her?” 

Her grin would have been answer enough, but she laughed and pulled him into a hug squealing her thanks. He chuckled and wrapped his free arm around her to return the affection before stepping back to show off his pup, and Jon showed her his. “What are you naming yours?” Both boys shared smiles, “no idea yet.” They spoke almost identically, showing how close they really are. 

****

The next few days we all were occupied with our new pups. Lady Stark had thrown a small fit when she saw the gifts, but some words from her husband about teaching responsibility killed her argument. She was displeased and refused to allow the children to bring the animals with them to dinner, which only lasted for a few days before she stopped trying to enforce it and just gave up all together. 

Robb chose to name his grey wolf Grey Wind; with its piercing yellow eyes it was a beautiful wolf. Jon chose Ghost and it was fitting for the wolf was nearly silent and had gleaming red eyes, and the wolf itself fit his owner as Jon was as quiet as a ghost some days. Arya chose Nymeria for the Dornish Queen of Old Nan’s tales and her favorite character. Sansa chose Lady which was quite fitting for her wolf, and no surprise to anyone else. She was the first to choose a name after all. Bran hadn’t been able to choose and his was still unnamed. Rickon called his wolf Shaggydog and the name stuck. I chose to name my white direwolf Joy as that is what she brought me and what the direwolves brought to the Stark children, and what Robb frequently told me I brought to him and the keep. My wolf had thick white fur like its twin Ghost, but instead of the blood red eyes, mine had deep black eyes that glittered in the sunlight. 

After the boys had returned from that mission a raven had brought news, the King was coming to the North because Jon Arryn had passed away. It was clear that the King was coming North to ask his oldest friend, Lord Stark, to replace him as the Hand to the King. Robert Baratheon was coming here, and his official reason was stated as ensuring a marriage alliance for his house and House Stark. Robb was worried that the king was again going to try and make him marry his daughter, and as such asked our fathers if we could be married before they arrived. They assured him that the King had agreed not to ask for Robb’s hand, it was Sansa that he wanted for his oldest. 

I was glad that I would not have to watch Robb marry the princess and then marry the heir to the Dreadfort as I had no interest in being the future Lady Bolton. I wanted to marry Robb, and be the future Lady of Winterfell. We were promised that we would be married before the King’s visit ended, as he was apparently interested in witnessing the marriage of the girl that had caused his oldest friend to deny him a marriage. We would be married not long after the Kings arrival, and as such many families in the North were coming to Winterfell, in hopes of furthering their own houses anyway they can. 

I was excited to be married. Robb was the man I wanted to marry, he made me happy, he made the nightmares fade, and brought me as much joy as he said I brought him. He had told me of his mother’s opinions and his father’s reasons for denying the King his wish. He believed what his father did, that we could finally heal the North fully, and make it whole once more. I hoped that we could be that for the North.

I was walking away from the heart tree when I came upon Jon and Arya and their wolves in the Godswood, talking quietly. My thoughts turned to them, and what Robb had said to me about them upon my return. The black sheep were in need of some love, and I would be more than willing to give it. 

****

Jon had come to find me early this morning, saying he wanted a few hours of solace with me in the Godswood, he wanted to speak to me about his plans for the future, and I was worried he would choose to run off to the Wall and leave me here to deal with Sansa and my mother all by myself. 

We were seated beneath one of the large trees in the woods, our wolves playing together a few yards away, and he had told me he was tired of feeling unwanted. “I need to do something to make father proud, I need to leave here and find a place where I belong.” I shuffled closer to my favorite bother, as he continued to speak. “I love Winterfell, it is home, but I am not going to be welcome here much longer. I am not going to be able to stay here forever, I need to do something with myself.” He met my eyes and I sighed. I hated my mother at moments like this. It was her fault that he didn’t feel welcome here, especially lately. 

“I understand Jon, but I don’t want you to go because having you here makes things better for me, but I also see how selfish that is and for once I don’t want to be selfish. But if you go to the Wall you won’t ever be able to come visit often, and I know I am not the only one who would object to that. Robb, Bran, Rickon, Ali, they would all miss you as well.” Jon’s smile softened at that. 

“Robb and Ali are going to be married soon Arya. That will change things around the keep as well.” I rolled my eyes. “He loves her, she loves him, nothing is going to change except that they may realize it themselves.” He snorted a laugh, “you see it as well then.” I nodded, “And I’m glad it’s nothing like Sansa’s stories, because those are silly. She would protect him as much as he would her.” He chuckled. We fell into a momentary silence, and I realized how much I depended on Jon, especially the last few years with Ali gone. I wouldn’t be the good shot I am today without him. 

“Please wait to make a choice until after their wedding at least. I don’t think Robb wants to get married without you here.” He smiled softly at me, dark eyes honest. “I wasn’t going to leave before that.” We missed the wolves’ ears pricking at the sound of someone else in the godswood. “I’m glad you plan on staying for my wedding Snow. I would have had to chase you to that wall myself otherwise.” I watched my brother’s smile grow as Ali stepped into the light of the clearing. I knew that if anyone would succeed in keeping Jon here it was Ali and Robb. Jon loved all of us but Robb was as close to his twin as one could get. Ali was his best friend, they could get him to stay. 

“I wouldn’t miss the wedding Ali.” Her grin was a bright light in the slightly darkened forest around us. “Oh I know, but Jon dear, you need not worry. I want you here, Robb needs you here. The Lady Catelyn will not be able to rid this hall of you, regardless of what your Lord father decides to do about the offer the King will surely give him.” She had settled herself against the trunk of our tree and was holding Jon’s arm earnestly, trying as hard as she could to reassure him, and I could see the first crack in Jon’s will. 

“Please Jon, I shall need all my friends after I marry Robb. I may be marrying my best friend, but he comes with a large amount of responsibility and I do not want to have to face that alone.” Jon sighed, “I will think about it Ali, but I don’t wish to be a burden.” At that, both Ali and I scoffed, Jon Snow was a burden to only one person in this keep, and she was fighting what I was now more confident would become a losing battle. 

We all sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the peace the Godswood brought to all who entered it. But I had more fears in mind, and with these two I knew I was free to voice them. “Do you think mother will get worse if father has to go away with the King?” Ali’s face hardened. “If your father leaves Winterfell, Robb becomes Lord of it in his place Arya. Yes, she would still be acting Lady until I reach an age where I can do it alone. She will surely miss her husband, but that doesn’t mean she will be allowed to do things as she pleases. Why are you worried about that sweetling?” I moved closer to her, and Jon’s dark eyes showed a compassion that drew the two of us together frequently. 

“I worry that if Sansa goes South, as she wants, I will be forced to change who I am. I fear that I will be expected to become what Sansa is now, and I cannot do that. I much prefer riding and archery to needle work and gossip.” Ali tucked me under her arm like I was a babe, not a girl of eleven. 

“I will see what I can do to help you if it comes to that Arya, but sadly I fear your mother is still very much a southerner no matter how long she has resided in the North. She has expectations that we in the North don’t view as important as she would hope, and I wish she would see how very much you belong to the northern side of your heritage. I wish she would see how very much Jon loves her children and would never do anything to hurt them. I wish she could see how very much I care for her children and the North and want the best for them and for it.” 

Ali was just as much of a black sheep in my mother’s eyes as Jon and I. Both Jon and I moved closer to her and offered her comfort. Ali was an easy person for me to show affection to because from the day we met she has always seen me as I wish to be seen, and cared for me the way I wished my mother would. “You will be a great Lady of Winterfell Ali. I know it.” 

She smiled at me, softly and even a bit shy, which is unusual. “To be honest, I worry not about that part, I…I want to make my father proud. I want to make your father proud, as he has cared for me for almost as long as my own father. I want to make Robb proud and be the wife he needs.” Jon put an arm around Ali, as best as he could. “Ali, Robb needs you as much as you need him. He wants so much to make our father proud and make the North better, but he has no fears or worries about marrying you. Our father told him that you are exactly what the North and its people need.” Her eyes met his, “really Jon?” His gentle smile was back as he nodded. Ali’s face lit up once more, and I knew in that moment that she really did love Robb, love all of us, and some of my worry faded. As long as we listened to fathers words all would be well, after all the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. 

****

I saw a lightness in Arya and Jon after they came back from the Godswood earlier, and I had no idea why, until I saw Arya laughing with Ali a few moments ago. I suspected she spoke with them and tried to make them see that they were still a part of this family, regardless of how much like the black sheep they felt at times. 

Jon had continued to get restless, my mother’s glare weighting him down, and Arya had still looked glum unless in the presence of her beloved wolf, Jon or Ali. I hope that they heed her words, I would not know what to do if Jon took to the Wall as he had been planning. He was as close to my twin as he could be, no matter how different we appear. I need him at my side, and I love my wild little sister, no matter what she chooses to do with her time. 

I followed the laughter of the two girls and found them in the training yard, bows in hand training together as they had so many times when we were younger. I knew that mother would not approve if she heard, but I glanced up and saw father in the balcony smiling as he did so often, and knew he wouldn’t scold Arya. His wild little wolf reminded him of his sister, Robb knew that, and his father never could scold her as much as she sometimes needed. 

Ali took up the stance, bow held perfectly, nocked arrow at the ready. She took a deep breath and then released the shot, the arrow arcing perfectly and hit dead center in her target. Her grin brightened when she met my eyes as she turned back to a normal stance. As Arya moved up Ali came closer to me and as a greeting said, “I spoke with Jon and Arya. He needs his brother Robb. He’s having a rough go of it.” I tilted my head, wanting her to explain, but before she could riders rode into the yard. Fathers guardsmen, and from the looks of them they had news of our visitors. Ali and I shared a look. The Southern court was surely close to arrive, by the looks of the men’s faces, which meant that soon this girl would be his wife, and if suspicion rang true, his sister engaged to a prince. 

Father came down to greet the men, and led the leader away to his solar, and dismissing the rest to get some rest. Ali’s eyes met mine once more and I saw the same mix of excitement and anxiety swirling in her green eyes, as I felt in myself. We stared at each other, communicating silently for a moment, before we were pulled back to the present with a whoop from Arya, meaning she had landed a perfect shot. We both grinned back at her and I was glad to see a smile stretch across her face once more, for my little sister and her wild beauty shone the brightest when she was happy. 

Soon maintaining that happiness may fall to me, if father goes south. I will ensure that Jon is safe from my mother, and I know that Ali will get Arya to learn what she needs, and continue to do as she loves. My mother will remain the acting lady of Winterfell, but she would still have to abide by my wishes and those included my family, safe and happy, and as together as we could possibly be, for as long as we could. 

“Go again Arya, I’m going to speak with your brother for a moment.” Arya nodded and turned her attention back to her bow and the target, and Ali turned her attention to me. “I think you need to ensure Jon that he will be welcome here, even if his father must leave. Leave Arya to me, I have begun to make her see the importance in her sewing lessons and allowed her to practice this, as long as she allows that we sew and act more proper later.” I grinned, and without a care for propriety, pulled her into a hug, holding her snug against me. “Thank you. Gods Ali, I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here.” 

She leaned back only far enough for me to see the smile on her face, “you will hopefully never have to know that Robb.” She nestled her head back below my chin, and I held her tightly, glad for the support she always so readily gave me, and gave my family. She had named her wolf Joy and I had smiled, because I told her on some of our walks that she brought joy back to me, back to my brother and sister, back to the keep that had often felt small in her absence. 

Feeling her lean against me, and the comfort it brought as we watched my sister improve her archery skills gave me a flash at what I hoped for in the future. Her and I watching our child or children learn and grow, together against any who wished harm against them or the North we had worked hard to make whole once more. It dawned on me, in the moment she stepped out of my arms and moved back toward my sister. I love her. 

I followed her path back to my sister with my eyes, wondering how I could have missed falling in love with my best friend, but I had, and now I needed to find my brother and speak to him. He would give me advice better than Theon, and I could in turn, hopefully fully convince him to stay with us. I turned to leave, after the girls fell once more into their practice, waving farewell as I went, hoping I could track down my brother and speak with him where no one would bother us. 

****

Jon was returning from visiting Micken in the forge when Robb found him. He grinned at his brother, and Robb’s answering smile was bright, but Jon could see there was something on his mind. “What is it brother?” Robb quietly asked if I would go to the Godswood with him, and I agreed, curious as to what had my brother acting the way he had when Ali was gone. 

Momentarily I let myself fear that father had acquiesced to his old friend and Robb would wed a princess not Ali. If that were the case it would explain his brother’s mood, because even if he didn’t know it, he loved her. I could see it, gods even our eleven-year-old sister could see it. 

We sat ourselves under the weirwood tree and I asked again what was plaguing him. “I love her Jon.” My eyes fell closed and a chuckle escaped me as I asked, “and that’s a problem why?” Robb’s head snaps up, his eyes wide, “you knew?” I laughed openly now, before slinging an arm around him. “Brother the whole keep probably knows by now. She makes you smile more than you did when she was gone. Her support means something more to you than the rest of us. Plus, I’ve seen the way you look at her Robb. But that is only because I know you so well.” 

Robb looked so surprised, but then a smile dashed across his face, and he laughed. “She has always been pretty, but gods Jon, seeing her standing across that courtyard from me three months ago was like seeing her for the first time all over again.” My grin widened, “aye, she has grown up.” He smiled at me and we sat in silence for a few moments, then the joy slowly eked out of me at the thought of losing moments like this soon.

Robb glanced at me, sensing my troubles as always. “I saw you all come out of the Godswood earlier. Is everything alright brother?” My eyes closed, “I want to make father proud, make the family proud, give myself some sort of future that isn’t reliant on my family, but the only path I can seem to find for that is the Wall, and while it would be an honor, I am not sure I want to serve. After talking to Ali, I think I wanted the idea of belonging to something more than anything so I let the truths others tried to tell me roll off of me.” 

My brothers Tully blue eyes met mine as he said quietly, “Jon, I need you here. It wouldn’t be charity. Someone needs to help me keep things together and who better than you? You have been my partner since we were babes. You know me, better than anyone, I trust you more than anyone. Something tells me that I am going to need that if father must leave Winterfell. My mother will have no say in what happens to you Jon. I will see to it. I have plans to speak with her later. Her treatment of you, of Ali, even her disappointment in Arya, it needs to stop. Fathers words are best heeded with the King’s court at the gates of Winterfell. The lone wolf dies, the pack survives. I plan to survive Jon, do you?” I grinned at him, “always brother.” My smile dimmed, “but I do not wish you strife with your mother.” 

Robb sighed. “My mother and I will be at odds for many more reasons than just you Jon. She treats me as a child, that cannot happen if I become the Lord of Winterfell. She needs to let her anger at you go, it is not your fault, and she needs to realize that Ali is better for me, for Winterfell, for the North than some Southern princess, no matter how good her manners may be. She needs to stop making Arya feel less than Sansa because she is not the perfect lady as Sansa plays at being. She needs to realize she is of the North now, and things are different here, something she should have realized years ago.” Robb looked pained, I knew it was from speaking ill of his mother, but it was all true. Catelyn Tully was still a very Southern leaning lady, and she had alienated herself for it. 

I thought about what my brother said, what he was promising, and I realized I really wanted that. I wanted honor and belonging, but I wanted to find that with him, with them. My family, if I could help Robb, help the North, keep them safe, and stay than why shouldn’t I stay? Especially if Robb was going to speak to his mother. “I’ll think about it Robb.” He nodded, “just remember, no matter what, you will always be my brother. From this day, to my last day.” 

“Heed his words son. The pack would be stronger if it stayed together.” We both looked up to find father smiling at us with pride on his face. “Robb and I will deal with my wife Jon, but you will be allowed to stay, even if I leave.” I bowed my head, “thank you father.” 

“You boys make me proud. I raised you both right, and for that I thank the Gods. You support each other, support this family, and I believe that together the two of you will achieve what I sadly have failed to do. With Ali and Jon here, I have complete faith that the North will finally get to start healing.” He patted both our shoulders and then beckoned for us to follow him. “The King will be here at noonday tomorrow. We must be ready.” 

We both nodded, ready to do as our father asked, regardless of what he asked for. We had no idea of what was about to begin, what our family, our people and the North would be swept into. 

****

That night Lord Stark called Robb away from his siblings and together they went to find his wife. It was time to have a serious conversation with her. She needed to understand that Robb’s marriage was indeed going to happen, so she needed to accept Ali; that Jon would be allowed to stay if that is what he wished, and would be so long as Robb wished for his brother to be at his side. It was time for her to see reason, before the southern court invaded Winterfell.

Catelyn met the two near the solar of her husband, and followed them in when asked. As his eldest and his wife settled into the chairs on the one side of his desk Ned took a breath, prepared for the fight he was about to start with his stubborn wife. “Cat we need to talk about some things. I need you to listen, and heed what we say.” Her face hardened slightly, no doubt guessing where this conversation was headed, but she nodded. I looked to my son allowing him to start, as he was the one with more to say right now. Robb took a similar breath before speaking. 

“I love you mother, and I love that you support me but if father must go South I need you to take a step back. I cannot look weak to the northern lords. I will need to be seen as strong, and we need to be seen as united. All of us. I need you to let your anger at Jon go. He is my brother, my closest confidant and I do not wish for your anger to drive him to the Wall. I also need you to let go of your animosity with Alianna. I love her mother, and I want her to feel at home here, but she fears she will not be accepted because of you. That is not okay. Ali is what the North needs mother. I need you to see that. I need you to trust that she will steer Arya straight, but that she will not change Arya into another Sansa. Can you accept that? Can you let Arya be who she is and still learn how to be a lady? Because Ali did the same and I have no doubt she will make a wonderful Lady of Winterfell.” 

He took another deep breath at the end of that, and then flashed his gaze to me, afraid he had overstepped but I said nothing, waiting for my wife’s response, and he turned to her to wait as well. I watched numerous emotions flit across my wife’s face, the most prominent being shock and anger, and I prayed that she chooses to see his way, so that I do not have to fight with her as much as I would have to otherwise. I also pray that she sees the reason in what we both have to say. 

“I will work on not mothering you Robb, but you speak of things you do not understand when you speak of Arya and Jon Snow. I understand that you love your siblings, but Arya will never learn to be a lady if she continues down the path she is on, and your future bride and Jon Snow undermine me and my authority when they go against my wishes and help her with her nonsense. I cannot just forget about Jon Snow, nor can I let my anger fade. He is a threat to you and to your brothers and sisters no matter how much you care for him.” My eyes closed, that was the wrong thing to say to Robb, he has her stubborn streak. I watched the anger swim across his face, but to my pride he paused before speaking, collecting himself and the anger. 

“My brother loves us mother. He lifts Bran up after he falls and tells him to try again. He plays all of Rickon’s senseless games and cuddles him when he needs it, and others, you included, are busy. He cares for Arya, and he wants her to be happy, and she is miserable because you, and the Septa, praise Sansa to kingdom come and act as if Arya is a nuisance and a problem. She has given up at her sowing and other things because she never gets any praise, only reprimands and to watch people fawn over her sister. The other girls pick on her mother, because you fill Sansa’s head with tales of her beauty and pretty stories and then they use those to tell Arya she is not pretty and bully her, and no reprimand ever comes, even when Sansa partakes in the same activities.” My wife looked hurt at the idea that her son was condemning her in the bullying as much as the children, and hurt that her daughter was being hurt that way and didn’t tell her. I had suspected but never directly heard it so I could say nothing, and I thought my wife had known, but I was wrong, and I hurt for my little she-wolf. 

“Jon is who she confides in because he makes her fell normal, makes her feel safe and loved. Jon is the best swordsman of our keep, at least at our age, yet he lets me and Theon win sometimes so that we do not give up and become discouraged. He detests Theon, but he helps him learn anyway. He puts up with your abuse and Sansa’s snubs in silence because he loves us and he understands your anger but you are driving away my brother and my best friend and my biggest supporter because of anger you should be directing at father or letting go of. Jon doesn’t deserve it, and Ali doesn’t either.” Cat tried to speak but he plowed forward. 

“Ali is the best thing to happen to this keep because she understands all of us. She loves your children as much as Jon does. She does the same for Rickon as he does. She listens to Bran ramble for hours about knights and tourneys and tells him stories because she cares. She soothes Arya’s hurts after those girls tear into her and she helps her gain her confidence in herself back when it should be you doing as much. She teaches her what she asks because it brings a smile to her face that otherwise is rarely present. She has been encouraging Arya at her needlework since her return and trying to help her stop comparing herself to Sansa. I love you mother, but you need to let go of your beliefs about what is right and proper because this isn’t the South, and those are hurting this family. The North is different. Arya could be happy if she was allowed to foster with the Mormont’s because they would understand her. She is the same as them, as is Ali. They want to be able to defend those they love as much as they want to love and care for them. Arya is so afraid that she will be unhappy in her life because of what you force her to believe that she has come close to running away.” I froze, that I didn’t know, and from the look on my wife’s face, she didn’t either. She looked as if she had been struck, she was frozen in her seat listening to her son rant.

“Do you know who stopped her? How I know? Because she ran into Jon the first two times and the last two Ali has stopped her, coaxed her back and soothed her hurts. They both have done more for her than even me, and I can’t stand to see her sad any longer. Same with my brother, and the girl I love, so please mother think on what I have said.” 

He stood, nodded at us both, and left. My guess is that he left both to give me space to say what I must after she inevitably asks me to defend her, and because he was trying to remain civil even in the face of her stubbornness. 

“Well Cat, I think he said it all. I have decided that even if I go South, my son will be allowed to stay here. You cannot force him to leave. He belongs here, with his brothers and sisters. They have learned what I have so long tried to teach you. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives, and whether you like it or not, Jon is a part of that pack.” She unfroze at that. 

“Ned, I…” I shook my head, cutting her off. “Our daughter tried to run away Cat. My son was thinking of running to the Wall. My oldest is trying to be a lord even when he shouldn’t need to be to please you, Sansa is a little lady, and as wonderful as that is she has distanced herself from her sister because she is different and you have not helped. I have not said anything but the Southern court will be here tomorrow. We need to be untied, so I am saying something now. You need to accept Alianna Umber, accept that Jon will stay as long as his brother wants him at his side, and that Arya is not Sansa, and try to find common ground with her and between her and her sister, before things get worse. If I go South, I expect that you remember what both Robb and I said here, because it will be important. Winter is coming, and when it arrives we need to be united and that will not happen if things do not change.” 

I fell silent and waited to see what she would say. “I will remember this Ned. But what you ask is not easy, and will not change overnight. I will work on accepting Ali, and I will not direct my anger at Jon any longer, but I will not mother him either. I will keep an eye on Arya and Sansa and attempt to fix the mess I did not know I made.” I smiled at her, putting the fight to rest. “I understand my dear, now let’s get some rest, tomorrow will be a big day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The King arrives- hopefully I will have this posted tonight or tomorrow morning!


	4. The King Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Robert arrives, with him comes the royal family and a Lannister retinue. Winterfell welcomes them and Northern lords begin arriving for the wedding. Ali meets Tyrion and Jamie Lannister, and discovers the stark differences between the siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, so here is a marginally longer chapter to make up for it!

Winterfell was a bustling holdfast the next morning. The northern people were getting ready to greet their King, and Robert Baratheon’s court. As well as the banner men of Lord Stark who were coming to see his heir wed to another Northern daughter. Catelyn Stark was bustling about, herding her servants. Alianna was herding Stark children, ensuring that all met the standard necessary for meeting a King at Lady Stark’s request. 

As such Ali had been dressed since early that morning, and while she hadn’t seen her betrothed yet today, she had chosen her dress today for him, for her future good family, as she wanted Robert to see that she belonged next to Robb. She was clad in a black dress, with grey under skirts, and silver undersides to her sleeves. Upon her collar there was a stitched direwolf, resembling Grey Wind and sitting on the opposite side of her collar was a giant, for her own house had to be represented. The giant was stitched white. Her cloak was snow white, for her house, with a wolf head pin Lord stark had gifted her the night before clasping the cloak around her neck. Her hair was in a simple Northern style. A crown braid holding the front of her hair away from her face, whit the rest falling in long back waves down her back. She looked every inch a beautiful lady. 

The first Stark she checked in on was the one she was least concerned about today, Sansa was already sat, having Jeyne Poole put her hair in her usual style. Her dress was a light and vibrant blue; her red Tully hair would cascade over it nicely. The cloak she would wear was draped over her bed, a light grey, with white fur trim at the collar. She was the beauty of the family, with her mother’s coloring and look falling to her, she was a look at a younger Catelyn Tully. 

“You look lovely Sansa.” Sansa smiled at her future good sister through the looking glass, “thank you Ali. You look beautiful. I love your dress.” I smiled at her compliment. “Try to keep track of Rickon when you’re finished. Your lady mother could use the aid.” The girl nodded and I went off to find the other Stark girl, hoping she was dressed appropriately. 

Thankfully when I found Arya she was sulking, but dressed in the dress her mother had decided upon. She was in blue, like her sister, but hers was a darker shade to match her northern coloring. Her hair was neatly pinned up, only a few strands allowed loose near her face. “You look nice Arya, please try to stay clean so we can avoid your mothers’ wrath and your fathers’ embarrassment alright?” I received a nod from the sulking girl. 

“Remember to be in the yard at high noon to greet the King, but for now you can go as long as you play carefully.” The girl grinned and prepared to run off, but before she did she turned and grinned at me, “you are very pretty Ali. I can’t wait to see Robb’s face.” And then she was off, headed for the doors of the keep no doubt. I grinned at our little she-wolf before heading to find some of the boys. 

I came across Jon first, who told me that Robb was with Lord Stark, preparing for the day, so I would have to wait till we gathered to see his reaction. I smiled at Jon, in his nicest clothing, a doublet I made for him showing off his handsome looks. “You may not get to stand with us today Jon, but tonight I expect a dance form my future good-brother, to hell with what Lady Catelyn wants.” His eyes darted to the ground before coming back up, and I received a nod. ‘You look to pretty to refuse today Ali.” I grinned at his cheekiness. “Oh hush you.” His smile I adored so much came to his face, “quite the northern beauty. I’m sure the King will appreciate it.” 

My eyes narrowed at him, “it isn’t for the King.” He grinned at me and I realized what I said, just as Theon came upon us. “Snow, did I just hear our dear Ali confess something, as I think I did?” Jon nodded, to busy teasing to dim, even with Theon around. “Aye, Greyjoy you did. I believe she just fessed up to dressing pretty for our dear Robb.” I growled, “Oh hush up both of you.” They both chuckled as I walked away, their laughter following me. 

“Look at my daughter, what a beauty.” My smile returned full force as my father fell into step with me a few moments later, as I headed to find Bran, who was no doubt climbing to get a better look at the coming party. “Thank you father.” He slung an arm around my shoulders, stopping our movement. “You do our house well today, and the king will see what you want, see where you belong, and you can get married with no worries hanging over you.” I leaned into the embrace that had served the greatest comfort for my entire life, “thank you papa. I love you.” His smile was, for once, soft and tender, the Greatjon melting at the sound of her childhood title for him. “I love you to Alibug.” My smile was bright as I pulled away and continued on my mission, while my father went in search of Lord Stark no doubt, or to find my brother.

By the time I came upon Bran, his mother was watching him scramble down the last few feet from the walls of the Keep, his still unnamed wolf waiting at the bottom. I covered my mouth to hide my laugh, especially when his mother called him on his lying. Upon turning and finding me, Lady Catelyn asked that I escort her son into the keep, to freshen up (get the dust off), put the wolf away with the others and then see him to the line, as the King was very nearly here. 

I nodded and smiled softly towards Bran and held out a hand, which he quickly took, and I led him back inside. We quickly cleaned the dust off of him and then we headed for the yard, and the rest of the keep inhabitants were making their way there as well. 

****

I had been following my father all morning, helping him prepare to host the King’s party’s horses in the stables and ensuring that the yard and hold were tidy and prepared for a Kings visit. I hadn’t seen Ali since dinner the night before, but I would see her in a few moments as everyone was now lining up to greet the king, who was making his way through Winter Town. My father told mother to leave a space next to me for Ali, to which my mother ground her teeth and said nothing. Apparently our talk last night was still in her mind, and I hoped she was choosing to heed my words. 

As I moved aside for Ali to have room, a quiet chuckle from my father drew my attention away from my mother and I followed his eye line and there was my betrothed. I was shocked and frozen. She truly had grown up to be beautiful. Her dress was a beautiful mix of her house and mine, and I smiled brightly at the sight of the direwolf modeled after my own near her collar. Her cloak made sure her curves and beauty were on full display, as did the dress itself. The sunlight made her black curls shine, as they fell in waves down her back, and I was struck dumb, unable to look away as she led my brother to the line of Stark children. I heard Jon and Theon snickering behind me at my expression, but I ignored it until her dark brown eyes met mine and her lips tilted up into a smile. That familiar smile is what knocked my wits back about, and I held out a hand to her, which she accepted. I tucked her small hand into my elbow. 

“Does my gown suit Robb.” I froze once more. She did this for me, she looked like that in hopes to catch my eye. “Gods Ali, your beautiful.” Her smile was radiant, though it dimmed when mother asked after my wild sister. Ali winced, but let out a sigh of relief when a small figure darted towards and then attempted to pass my father. Father pulled off the helm my sister had found somewhere before sending her on down the line. 

She stepped into her place right on time, as the gates swung open and Kingsgaurd began riding into the yard. In the middle was a man in gold, and a young boy that could only be the Prince, he was smiling, but his smile was false, I could tell he was judging my home and I had to bite back a scowl, especially as he caught sight of the two girls standing to the right of me. Ali and Sansa were beautiful northern girls and I could see him appreciating that, especially my betrothed. I let out a quiet growl, almost against my control, but Ali squeezed my arm and I relaxed in time to watch a great horse come through, and the royal wheelhouse get stuck on the other side of the gate. 

Our attention was pulled from the gatehouse when the rider on the horse became clear. The King. This was not the man Robb had pictured, nor the man Ned had last described. This was a man drowning in perfume and fat off of all the food and wine he was able to reach. I saw Bran and Arya whispering and heard a sharp retort from Sansa, but it was lost when the King was finally off his horse and striding towards my father. 

We all knelt as one, and waited with baited breath for the greeting and permission to rise as my father told him Winterfell and the North were his. Upon a silent command my father rose, and then the king greeted him, but it was not the greeting we expected. “You’ve gotten fat.” The crowd froze collectively. I raised my head slightly to see my father raise an eyebrow at the kings’ considerable gut. The king and father laughed and then he pulled my father into a bear hug, which seemed to be our cue to rise. “Nine years, where the hell have you been? Why haven’t I seen you?” Father chuckled and said he was keeping the North for him, causing another round of laughter for the King. 

My father began to introduce us to his childhood friend. The king greeted mother like a brother, a warm embrace, and then father introduced Rickon, who was standing next to my mother and reached for her hand at the sight of the large man’s eyes on him. King Robert ruffled his hair, earning a smile before my father continued and his attention was on me. “Who do we have here?”

“My heir, Robb and his betrothed, Lady Alianna Umber.” The king held out a hand for a shake, and I returned it and then he turned to face Ali. A ghost seemed to flash in front of his eyes for a moment, but he smiled softly at her, “your every inch the beauty we heard you were my dear.” 

Ali curtsied and quietly replied, “thank you, your Grace.” Father continued on down the line, and I saw the same shadow cross his eyes once more when he was introduced to Arya, but it was gone as quick, though she got no pretty words, but she grinned at his short conversation with Bran. My attention returned to my father during their conversation to see the Queen had arrived with her other children. She was truly the golden she had been fabled to be, but it was tarnished by her bored expression and fake smile at my father. She said nothing in greeting but held her hand out for him to kiss, which he did. The King strode back up our line to wave his own children nearer. 

They lined up similar to us, but it was a short line as the King only had three legitimate children, though the whole realm knew of his slew of bastard children, though there was another young girl with his children. “My heir, the Crown Prince, Joffrey Baratheon. The Princess Myrcella and the Prince Tommen.” He waved to the blonde children and then at the last young girl added, “My niece, Lady Shireen Baratheon, Stannis’ girl.” Each bowed or curtsied at their introduction, but the Prince distracted me, as his eyes were still glued to Ali. I was pulled away from that distraction by the King shouting about paying his respects and denying the Queen’s request to wait. 

As the King and my father left, and the household disbanded, I drew Ali closer to me, and her brother appeared at her other elbow, no doubt seeing the same thing I had. Arya materialized in front of her before anyone could speak, and seemed to be feeling similar to me and the Smalljon as she shielded much of Ali’s body from sight. Ali chuckled quietly at our antics as the Queen followed mother into the Keep. The Prince sauntered over and ignored all of us, save for Ali and Sansa. 

“You Northern Beauties are a delight to see after so much travel.” My face soured, and I did nothing to hide it outside of the Kings company, unimpressed with this Prince. Sansa opened her mouth, but was cut off by Ali, who was as unhappy as I was at the attention. I could feel the tension radiating from her as she spoke, “thank you, your Grace.” He held out a hand as if offering to guide her, but she denied him. “Thank you your Grace, but Robb is my escort tonight.” Sansa eagerly stepped forward, and seemed to completely miss the storm that passed over the boy at being refused, but he sweetened again under Sansa’s attention and she led him away, much to all of our immense relief. 

As soon as they were out of sight, Ali relaxed in my hold but kept Arya close, and ignored her brother for a moment to scold her quietly. “I let you wander Arya, and you almost missed greeting the King. And where on earth did that helm come from and why were you wearing it?” I laughed at the frown that crossed Arya’s face. 

The Smalljon saved Arya by stepping forward. “Come now sister, the royal family is here, best to forget everything else.” That earned him a beaming smile from my sister and he offered to be her escort back inside which she gladly accepted, as he spoke with her about his training as much as the other boys.

Jon had melted into the background, but I was determined to find him and gripe about the Prince soon. Theon had slipped away as well, no doubt to the brothel in Winter Town. I silently prayed that he would make it back in time for the feast tonight after the arrival of some of father’s banner men, or he would earn quite the tongue lashing from my mother.

I was about to lead Ali into the keep as well when Bran came bounding up to her, “Ali! Ser Jamie Lannister is here!” She laughed, “aye little wolf, he is. He is the Queen’s brother and a part of her personal guard so of course he is here.” I smiled at the affection in her tone, and my brothers’ clear adoration. “Do you think Ser Barristan Selmy is here?” She chuckled, “I don’t know for sure little wolf but he could be, after all he is commander of the Kingsgaurd. I imagine he would want to be with the King.” The grin that came to Bran’s face looked to split it nearly in half. “I’m going to see if I can see him!” 

“No climbing Bran. I already am in hot oil with your mother over Arya, no need to add your monkeying to the list! If you stay on the ground I shall read to you before bed tonight, after the feast.” 

“Deal!” Bran shouted his reply over his shoulder, already off trying to spot the greatest knight, the living legend as he himself someday aspired to be. We laughed at his actions before she finally tucked her hand into my elbow once more and I led her back into our home, and into the start of chaos. 

****

Throughout the day banner men of North had begun to arrive, so the hall would be full tonight. I was with Lady Stark ensuring that everything for the feast was all prepared so that it ran smoothly. I had put my foot down and ensured that Jon was sitting with my brother, Theon and some of the other younger heirs that he had spent time with before and was friendly with. I wouldn’t have him banished or relegated to the far servants’ end of the hall. Surprisingly Catelyn didn’t fight very hard before giving in, which pleased me. 

In attendance tonight would be some of the North’s most devoted banner men. The Karstarks, Umbers of course, Mormonts and Glover. They had all arrived throughout the afternoon, and the Karstarks had brought word that even the Bolton’s were planning on attending the wedding. This sparked anxiety in my stomach, but I said nothing, as no one knew what had occurred and I hoped I would never have to share. I also knew I was safe here, so that helped to quell some of the anxious feelings from my stomach. 

Lady Stark eventually dismissed me to go prepare for the feast. Tonight would be the first night I have been presented as Robb’s betrothed to many of these banner men so I knew I must take care to look my best, as many eyes would be on me as much as they would be on the royal family. 

I knew that the Lannister colors were similar to my house red, but I chose to wear one of my favorite gowns any way. Our red was much darker than theirs, and this dress was blood red. Underneath I wore silver underskirts, and the undersides of my sleeves were silver as well. The collar had two giants in black, both ripping apart chains, my house sigil, and the chains on one’s right and the others left crisscrossed under my bust, accentuating my womanly figure. The cloak I would wear down to the hall I kept the same, with the direwolf clasp still present. I had made my point about being a future Stark earlier, now it was time to remind the king that the girl he had praised for her beauty came from house Umber. I chose to keep my hair the same as well, loving the contrast of my black curls on the red of the dress. 

I knew I would make my father and my house proud tonight. I would be on Robb’s arm, and we were to lead the others into the hall. The king had allowed this, as this was technically the start of our wedding festivities as well. Behind us would be Sansa and the prince, who quite frankly creeped me out with all the staring earlier. Then came Bran and princess Myrcella and then Arya and Tommen, and the Rickon and the Lady Shireen. I knew Arya was glad she was with the youngest Prince, as he would be too young to try speak much and that would help her keep her promise to me. 

I had caught her for a few moments earlier and told her I would get her more training time if she acted polite and good tonight, and she had said she would try, and I knew she would succeed as long as Sansa and her friends kept quiet. They had a habit of mocking her and then she retaliated and often she was the only one punished. 

Rickon was close in age with the Lady Shireen from what I understood. She was six and he five so they were quite close in age. The Princess was older than Bran, who at ten was two years her junior. The Prince and Sansa were only a year or so apart and I had no doubt that tonight the King would announce that they were betrothed as well. If that was the case then Sansa probably only had a year, possibly a year and a half, before the wed, and I was unsure how I felt about the Prince. 

I was knocked from that line of thought when there was a knock on my door. I knew it would be Robb, here to escort me to dinner so I took a deep breath, put my cloak on and then went to open the door. When the door opened to reveal him, my breath caught in my throat, he was so handsome. He was wearing a brown undershirt, with a black doublet that had the direwolf sigil on either side of the collar, dark trousers and his boots had been polished to perfection. His normally messy curls were smooth and his scruff shaved, which I hope he would allow to grow for our wedding in a fortnight, because I adored him scruffy and his curls flying every which way. 

“You look stunning Ali.” He was beaming at me and I couldn’t help but return the sentiment, trying to mask the blush rising at his compliment. “You look quite handsome yourself Robb.” His smile only widened as he presented me a rose, which he tucked into my braid near my left ear. “A rose for the winter rose.” I grinned, “thank you Robb.” I took his arm and we headed for the feast. 

When we got to the corridor outside the main hall we found Sansa looking pretty in her dress, Arya looking sour next to her, but her grin came back when she saw me. “You look beautiful Ali! You will have ALL eyes on you.” She stressed the all enough to let me know that Sansa had been mocking her again. I held a hand out for her to take while giving a Sansa the knowing look I always gave her when I found her or heard she had been mocking her sister. She had the grace to look away as Arya took my hand. “Your quite pretty yourself in that dress Arya.” She rolled her eyes, but her small smile let me know she was pleased. Before she could say anything in return the rest of the children and the King and Queen and Lord and Lady Stark appeared. 

Lady Stark swept her eyes over all of her brood, they all looked similar. Dressed in the Stark colors and the girls’ hair was similar. The kings’ children all looked resplendent in Lannister colors, which made me raise an eye brow, and the Lady Shireen and I stood out since we were the only two in the hallway not from the two families. She was adorable in a Baratheon green gown and her hair down in the northern style, unlike the rest of the Southern children. 

The King made his way to me and Robb, holding out a hand for Robb to shake and then he turned to me. “You’re quite the pretty lady in that dress my lady.” I curtsied, “Thank you, your grace. My father had it made for my nameday.” He chuckled, “likely he didn’t know how pretty you would look. If it wasn’t for young Stark, he would be beating boys away with that sword of his.” I giggled, the visual funny, though my father would do just that. The king grinned at me once more before going to his wife so that they could enter the hall and lead the procession. As we fell into line behind the Stark elders Robb was chuckling. 

“What?” I whispered. He grinned down at me. “The king is smitten with you Ali. Hopefully now he will allow us peace. Besides, you should have seen the Queen’s face.” I tipped my head confused. “She looked like she had sucked a lemon.” I giggled, rather loud but It was drowned out by the doors sweeping open and the trumpeter getting the guests attention to herald in our party.

The adults made their way in, the applause was louder for the Starks than for the King and Queen but it died quickly when Lord Stark made his opening announcement. “You have all heard the news, in a fortnight my son and heir will be wed to Alianna Umber. Tonight they lead the children into this hall, to show their strength and leadership of the next generation.” There was loud cheering, and then he must have signaled for the doors to open once more. As they were opened I took a breath and then Robb and I both allowed smiles to grace our faces and in we went. 

As we made our way up the middle aisle, I saw many familiar faces sitting with Jon at the table closest to the Stark children’s end of the High Table. There was Dacey and Alysanne Mormont clapping and cheering. Little Lyanna Mormont was with her mother at another table. Then there was the Harrion Karstark seated next to Theon, his sister Alys was seated next to him and Jon, who was for once not looking quite so solemn. Next to him was the youngest Karstark and one of Bran’s closest friends, Harald. My brother was seated on Jon’s other side, and I knew they would be conversing most of the night. 

As Robb and I passed the table all the boys wolf whistled and cheered and the Mormont girls played right along. Alys merely grinned at me and kept young Harald from toppling out of his seat because of how he was craning his head to watch the goings on. When we finally reached our seats, and the other children had filled their own seats the feast began and I surveyed the rest of the room, seeing who was still missing and who was here. 

Sitting at a table nearest the royal family was a whole host of Lannisters, and I noted that the king kept shooting glares at the table. At the top middle table was some of the North’s most loyal banners. My father was of course seated at the high table because of Robb and I’s wedding announcement, but otherwise he would be among his friends. There was Maege Mormont with her youngest daughter Lyanna perched on her lap. Next to her was Lord Wyman Manderly and his son and heir Wylis beside him laughing with Torrhen Karstark who was seated next to his father, Rickard. The Manderly daughters are seated across from the two young heirs, and I knew from the looks they were giving the Karstark heir; Winifred and Wyla were only a year apart and more than ready to wed based on the looks they were giving the eligible men around them. There was a space for Lord Reed, who was still making his way to Winterfell. He was the oldest friend of Lord Stark aside from the King and hadn’t been seen in a few years. Scattered around them were other houses, the Hornwoods, Forresters, Pooyle’s and others. The most notably missing house was the Bolton’s, who would be here soon, sadly. 

There was a clear divide in the room, northern men and women keeping away from the southern host, which seemed to be made up almost entirely of Lannisters and Baratheon guards, as well as the Kingsgaurd. The famed Ser Barristan was in fact in attendance as Bran was no doubt thrilled about. He was standing behind the King, and behind the queen was her twin, the Kingslayer, Jamie Lannister. Behind each royal child was a kingsgaurd or knight there to protect them, as if they were to be attacked at any moment. 

The queen had a look of barley concealed contempt on her face, and seemed to be drinking heavily, her eyes watching Sansa and us Stark children closely. It was widely known that Tywin Lannister was not pleased with the King’s deep love for the Starks, and clearly his daughter mirrored that thought, though that was probably because the King still openly mourned the death of Lyanna Stark, and was very blatant about it this morning. 

As the night wore on, the younger children were escorted to bed, and though I had promised Bran a story, he was told by his mother it would have to wait as I was to stay here tonight. Sansa was conversing with the Queen, and Arya was glaring at her plate. I went to her, leaving my place at Robb’s side with a kiss to his cheek, sensing Arya needed to talk before she did something drastic, but before I got to her, she was gathered by her mother and sent to bed. Sansa, Robb, Theon, and Jon were the only Stark children old enough to stay, and as soon as Lady Stark returned, Robb stood, catching everyone’s attention, but he ignored it and turned to me with a wolfish smile. “Dance with me my lady?” 

I smiled and placed my hand in his waiting one, and as I did, I saw Theon, Jon and my brother find partners as well. They had planned this. Seeing my glance, Robb whispered, “we are showing that snooty queen that the North has class. She’s been huffing and sniffing all night.” My grin widened, and we took our place in the space that had been cleared for us at Robb’s standing. Many northern men and women showed no surprise, especially those who frequently visited or lived here; they were used to us starting off the dancing. The only ones who looked surprised were the southerners, and I knew it was because of the rumors about the north in the South. We were about to show them what the North was going to be like in the future. 

****

I chuckled at my son’s antics. He must have a good reason for this, because he rarely puts on a show without a reason. I noticed Catelyn’s slight frown, her eyes on Jon and Theon flanking either side of the young couple, but for once she said nothing and I saw the astonishment on Robert’s face as my son began to dance with Ali. He knew how I felt about these things, but Catelyn had insisted the children learn and they enjoyed it so I had let the matter drop. 

Robb and Ali were moving with their usual grace, smiles both wide. To their right was Jon and Alys Karstark, to their left was Theon and Alysanne Mormont. The Smalljon had partnered with Dacey Mormont. They were quickly joined by Harrion Karstark and Joelle Mormont, and Torrhen Karstark and Winifred Manderly. 

They painted a pretty picture, all the couples circling my son and his future wife. The two were rather lost in the dance, paying little mind to those around them. Robert, who never could stay still long, let out a booming laugh before grabbing the nearest girl and joining in. The queens jaw clenched but she said nothing. She did however stop her son from rising, refusing to let him join and I saw my daughters face fall. I was about to sacrifice myself, but Wylis Manderly appeared at her elbow and offered his hand, which my daughter took, and the two joined the others. 

The rest of the people were content to watch, though I saw the wistful look on my wife’s face, but she said nothing since she knew I didn’t dance. The Greatjon came to her rescue, holding out a hand and declaring that they should show the kids some tricks. My wife smiled demurely and took his hand, as he was her only option for a dance.

Robert came back to his seat after the first dance ended, and promptly picked his wine glass back up and leaned back to watch the younger kids entertain. The Greatjon returned my wife to her seat before going to sit and watch the kids dance with Maege Mormont. Most of the youth remained on the dancefloor and switched dance partners at the end of the dance, and I saw my wife’s jaw clench and took a closer look; Sansa was in Jon’s arms, and the two seemed to be having a nice conversation for once. 

Ali and Robb were still in their own world. I knew that I would have to take Robert’s offers from this morning, leaving these two in charge. I would of course leave Catelyn here to help them, but they would soon be shouldering more responsibility and I mourned their carefree spirits. I was also considering sending Arya with the Mormont girls to foster, but I had a strong feeling that Cat would not let that happen, she would likely send Arya South with me, or keep here and try and make her a lady. If it was left to those choices, I would bring her with me, and hopefully her and Sansa would learn to get along. I was glad that at least my three oldest would be happy. Robb would be happy with his young wife, Jon will be happy that he is at his brothers’ side and Sansa will get her prince, though I have my concerns about the boy. 

As for Theon and my younger kids, only time would tell what their futures would bring, but I hope to bring Bran South with me so he can become a page to Ser Barristan or some other knight, as long as it isn’t Jamie Lannister. I knew my wife thought him to young, but it was time for him to learn. Perhaps going South won’t be such a mistake for my family this time around. 

****

The next morning Winterfell saw very few early risers, as the festivities had continued long into the night, however one usual inhabitant was awake. Ali was making her way to the barn hosting the wolves while the guests arrived, and on her way she would meet to more of the very slim number of early risers. 

“Ah Tyrion, we are being blessed with the presence of the Winter Rose this morning!” Standing in the yard, near the practice dummies, stood the golden kingslayer, Jamie Lannister, and sat to his side was his brother, the Imp, Tyrion Lannister. Jamie beckoned the girl to him, unaware of his audience.

“Come Lady Umber, regale us with stories of the North!” Ali raised one eyebrow, but merely shrugged, “I will return in a moment Ser.” She continued on her way, wary of speaking to a Lannister alone. She returned a moment later with two wolves prancing at her sides. They were growing, and Greywind and Joy were beautiful in their contrasts, much like their owners. 

The two men stared at the wolves as the girl came closer, wary of the animals. “They won’t bite unless provoked Ser. They are well trained.” Jamie raised one golden brow, “you have direwolves for pets in the North?” His brother snorted his agreement, still eyeing the wolves warily. At this they received a truly wolfish smirk, Robb would have been proud if he had seen it. “Only the Starks, after all it is their sigil is it not?”   
“And you have one because?” The smirk remained, “I am to be a Stark in a fortnight, so I was given Joy.” She waved to the white wolf, who at her name, came and sat at her master’s side. “Now what can I do for you Ser? Why did you request my presence?” Greywind, at the loss of his playmate sat at her other side, and both wolves watched the two men closely.

“Tyrion and I were merely wondering why a beauty such as yourself would choose to stay sequestered here in the North. You danced wonderfully last night, fit for a court, not the North.” The moment the sentence left his mouth, he regretted it. The girl took a step closer, as did the direwolves, all three snarling in their own ways. “I happen to love the North Ser. It is a beautiful place, and I love my homeland.” Tyrion had grinned upon watching his brother put his golden foot in it. “I meant…” 

“You meant all the offense ser. I see that the rumor of the arrogance of Lions was not false. The North is not savage Ser, it is a wild beauty different from your South. Now if you will excuse me.” She made to leave but was stopped, this time by Tyrion, Jamie was still standing frozen, shocked at the brazen words of the girl. 

“If my lady would be so kind as to point me to the library?” Ali sighed, but turned. “I will escort you there Lord Tyrion.” Tyrion nodded and together the two departed. 

****

“You surprised him.” I looked down, into the mismatched eyes of Tyrion Lannister, “why because I didn’t lay down and accept his judgment of my home? I was raised by my father Lord Tyrion, I speak my mind, and I am a Giant and a wolf, your brother should think twice before he taunts me.” Tyrion smiled.

“I meant no offense, your Starks are interesting to me, and you’re particularly interesting, because Lord Stark is known for his honor, but also for keeping his children close. You are the first to marry into that family since the Lady of Winterfell herself did. And Robb is the only one betrothed, which is unusual for children that are of his children’s ages.”

“Robb and I have been betrothed since we were eight Lord Tyrion. I spent half of my childhood in these walls. Lord Stark knows his duty to his children, and will pick good marriages for them, but I do not hold his love for his family against him. He lost much in the last wars, and deserves to keep those he loves near.” Tyrion bowed his head, hiding a smirk no doubt and I felt my anger spike as he said, “of course my lady.” 

“What is so wrong with that Lord Tyrion?” His head snapped back up at the ire in my voice, and at the soft growls that emanated from behind us, as I still had the wolves with me. “Nothing my lady, just unusal to someone from the south I suppose.” I said nothing, stewing. 

“I apologize for angering you my lady. One so beautiful as yourself shouldn’t be angered by the likes of me. I thank you for showing me to the library.” We were approaching the library so I responded. “Why come north at all if you have no interest my Lord?”

“Ah but I do have interest my lady, I just have a unique way of expressing it. I love to travel and learn; I was merely in a sour mood for family reasons. I apologize for my offense.” I was puzzled by this man. One minuet he is a witty, jokester, the next a humble man. Which is the mask, which the truth. “Your welcome my lord, I bid you good day.” 

I left him at the doors of the library, egger to escape his company. The Lannister brothers were an odd duo. One tall and golden, but a prick nonetheless, most likely because of his status and his name; much like his sister. The younger, smaller one was a puzzle. I had heard the stories of course, and at the start he made them seem true, but the bit about loving to learn was a surprise. Perhaps not all the Lannisters were as proud as lions.

****

Arya watched in awe as the Mormont girls trained in the yard. Ali was at her side, oiling her bow and waiting for a chance to finally show her work with a sword. The girls swinging swords and maces around in the yard were ignoring their southern audience, moving through their normal training routine. 

Dacey and Joelle were both going against Alysanne, trying to beat their oldest sister. When Dacey finally landed the mock killer blow, she turned and beckoned my future good sister to her side. Ali told Joy to stay with Nymeria and then grabbed her own sword from where it was lying next to her. She unsheathed it for the first time since returning to Winterfell and the ring of the metal leaving its sheath made me incredibly jealous. 

Ali winked at me, and then tipped her chin toward the southern contingent. The princes and princess were present now, awe and or detestment on their faces depending on the person. Her smirk grew and she took a confident step into the yard, giving her sword a swing as she went. 

“It’s been to long little Giant. Come and play with the bears and let’s see what you have learned since we last played here.” Ali’s grin turned wolfish, and took her ready pose. Dacey took up position across from Ali just as Robb made his way to my side with Jon. “You ready to watch your future wife play with the bears Robb?” My brothers smirk widened at Jon’s comment and surprisingly he remained quiet. Then the swords started swinging. My jaw dropped, and Jon and Robb let out twin peals of laughter at the shocked expressions on many peoples’ faces, including that smug prince’s. 

Ali was holding her own against Dacey Mormont’s bigger sword. Ali’s was as prim and delicate as she pretended to be. I watched her battle and wished with all my heart to be out there with her. This is the girl I inspired to be like, the girls that gave me hope for my future, even as my mother kept it from within my grasp. “Hello young wolf.” Robb grinned, “Maege, your girls better be careful with my future wife. If she is injured her father will not be pleased.” The great bear mother chuckled. “They know to play nice, but it looks like she is quite the challenge.” She then turned her attention to me, “your father tells me you wish to train in the ways of my girls as well, little wolf.” I nodded, “well I will have to see what you know so far, but I have offered to foster you, if your father so wishes, so that you may learn. We women of the North need to prove our worth, and what better way to do so then with a sword?”

I grinned up at her, “do you really mean that Lady Mormont?” She let out a great laugh, “Oh yes little wolf, and I can see the eagerness in your eyes. Later we will see you in action and then we will speak to your parents once more. Just one thing, do not call me lady, call me Maege. It is a shame we can’t bring your future good-sister along, she knows how to swing a sword.” I grinned, turning back just as the fight wound down, Ali making the final, winning strike. Her grin was as big as mine, and she hugged Dacey before spotting Robb at my side, she ran over and launched herself into his arms laughing. 

“You were amazing Ali,” he whispered in her ear, but I could still hear the pride in his voice. Her grin never dimmed as she pulled back from him to hug me and greet Maege. Upon hearing my news, she pulled me into a hug and said, “Well little wolf, it looks like life is looking up huh? You get to go train, Jon gets to stay, and I get to be married.” I nodded and clung to her like a babe, glad for this girls’ presence in my life, she’s saved Jon and I from a life of misery. She makes my brother better, she makes our family better, and I know she and Robb will make the North even better once they are married. 

The joy was ruined by the dunce of a prince who sauntered over and started laughing. “So you’re going to marry a woman who could defeat you?” Robb’s face soured. We had all heard what had happened between him and the Prince this morning, Jory didn’t let Robb practice with live steel for his protection, and it was obvious the prince knew he would lose. 

Before Robb could speak, the princess Myrcella came to his aid. “Your just jealous because even a girl could defeat you in combat Joffrey. You don’t practice as you ought, and you know they could all beat you, live steel or training swords.” The Prince’s face turned a lovely shade of puce, his anger obvious, but Maege sent him on his way, “go on little lion cub, we have a practice to return to. Girls retrieve your bows; your fathers have told me you are both remarkable shots.” The prince stormed away, and Ali and I shared a grin before doing as Maege asked, always ready to prove our skill. Robb calmed when Ali leaned up to kiss his cheek before following me to retrieve our bows, and when we returned, we set about proving that we were two of the best shots in the North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Wedding, the party, the decisions been made about going South.


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alianna comes clean with her secret, giving someone else in Winterfell the courage to come clean with their own secret. They will change the future of Westeros. The secrets shared will set into motion the beginning of the Game of Thrones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long to make up for how long it has taken. I had papers to write for school, and family problems to deal with before I could finish this. I hope you enjoy it. This is the Prelude to the Wedding, as I changed where this story was going.

Before Robb and Ali knew it, a fortnight had almost passed. In two days’ time they would be wed in front of the Godswood, as that is where Robb and Ali wished to be wed. The soon to be husband and wife had become quite the team during the Kings visit North. The family was united, for the most part, and the Kings family always seemed to be in disarray. The King and Queen fought often, Joffrey and his siblings fought often, and Tyrion and the Queen fought often. 

By comparison, Lady Stark had taken to just ignoring Jon Snow to comply with her sons wishes. Lord Stark had agreed to allow Arya tod foster with the Mormont girls, lady Stark was reluctant but after watching her daughter smile frequently in the presence of the bears of the north, she allowed it. Jon Snow was more relaxed, he had decided to stay at his brother’s side as Robb had requested, and help him and Ali anyway he could. Sansa was still dreaming of marrying her prince, though the rest of her siblings were reluctant to see them wed, the Prince was a royal ass and no one wanted Sansa to be subjected to that. 

Lady Stark, of course, had her blinders on to the tension between most of her children and the crown prince, as did her daughter. They were thrilled that the family would be linked to the royal family someday. Lord Stark had not officially decided what he was going to do about both offers. He wanted to do neither. He was not pleased with the Prince’s actions either, and he had no desire to go south, however, he knew he must do at least one of the two. He was considering another option for Sansa’s marriage, one the King could only slightly argue with. 

The Bolton’s would be arriving for the wedding, but before the main retinue had arrived, the heir to Lord Bolton arrived. He had just finished squiring for a lord in the Vale and returned North. It had been agreed that he would meet his father at Winterfell. Surprisingly, the Bolton heir was nothing like his father. He had darker looks, more common with the North, and was very handsome. He had caught the attention of many of the young girls his first night, especially when he led Sansa in an elegant dance. Sansa thought him handsome, but was still dreaming of her golden prince, unaware that her father was considering marrying her to one of his most tensely related bannermen to solidify the North farther. 

Domeric Bolton was kind, courteous and an excellent swordsman. His time in the Vale had served him well, and his lack of influence from his difficult father had made him an altogether different breed of Bolton then what Lord Stark was used to and this pleased him. He knew that if he spun the reasons well enough, Robert would have no choice allowing him to deny the marriage between Sansa and Joffrey for the Bolton heir. 

Many plots in the North were beginning to thicken, and they would all begin to come to fruition not long after the much anticipated wedding.

****

Robb Stark woke early two days before his wedding, as this was the day that the rest of the Bolton contingent would be arriving. Robb knew that greeting them well was important, as relations with the Bolton’s were always tense. He had prepared for this day, though he was concerned for Ali, she seemed tense about the Bolton’s, and he had only asked once, to which she had uncharacteristically shut him down. He had watched her interact with the Bolton heir and everything seemed fine so he had no idea what to make of it, but he knew he would be there for her today as much as he could. He just hoped the tension faded before their wedding, because he wanted it to be a happy day. He loved her, and he wanted it to be perfect, for them, and for the North.

He chose to wear the Stark grey once again today, but instead of brown, he accented his outfit with black. He was curious to meet this lord of his fathers, as he had never mentioned Roose Bolton much, aside from the general history of the house. I knew that tensions were often fraught between our family and the Bolton’s but I suspected my father was thinking of ways to fix that, or at least I hoped he was. 

My mind drifted back to Ali, as it had been doing frequently. I loved her, and I love the ease with which we interact. She seems able to read my mind some days, with how well we work together. She and I made a good team, and we had been proving it to the royal family, to the banner men, to our families these last few weeks. We had opened the dancing every night, and my mother had started having the tables arranged differently so that there was more room to dance as we had more and more people join in every night. We both excelled daily in the training yard, and Ali had been receiving high praise form the Princess on her needlework alongside my sister. Ali and Arya could always be found in the company of bears in the training yard, especially my sister as she was to be fostered with the Mormonts. 

Ali and I had also seemed to unknowingly coordinate colors and outfits most days. She was the perfect other half to me, like the old legend of the soulmate. The person who perfects you, who completes you; for me that is Ali. 

I was broken from that thought by a steward letting me know that the Bolton party had been sighted and my father was waiting for me with my family in the yard. I made my way out of the keep and meet them and sure enough Ali and I were on the same wavelength, she was wearing black and grey as well. Her sigil was on the left side of the collar and the direwolf was on the right, over her heart. She had obviously had most of her dresses made to fit both of her house allegiances until our wedding. 

She looked beautiful, she always did, but she also looked pale, and frightened and I had never seen her act that way before. My father and some of my siblings seemed to have picked up on the tension in her, and were all standing close, and my father was watching her worried. I stepped to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay Ali?”

She couldn’t meet my eyes, so I knew that whatever she was about to say was a lie already. “I’m okay Robb, just tired.” I pulled her closer and whispered as the gates opened, “I know that isn’t the whole story Ali, but you can tell me when you’re ready.” That brought a real smile to her face, granted it was small, but it was there. “Thank you.” She linked her arm with me, and I didn’t object to her keeping me close. We both turned our attention back to the gates, where riders were streaming in carrying the flayed man banner, Domeric Bolton was standing on the other side of my father, scanning the men until his eyes fell upon a rather small and lithe man atop a black horse. He moved to greet the man as he made his descent, only to come to a stop seeing the young man riding further back in the group. “Father, is that…?” Domeric had told Jon and the Starks that his father also had a bastard son, but he didn’t know his brother, and had wanted to find him upon his return to the North. 

Roose Bolton waved his hand and the young man strode forward and I heard and felt Ali’s reaction. She stiffened and took a noticeable intake of breath. “I decided to heed your request. This is Ramsay Snow. Ramsay this is Domeric, my son and heir.” 

****

Ali was in shock. She did not think Roose Bolton would ever bring his son with him in any travels he had to take to Winterfell. She felt herself stiffen and felt her breathing speed up, she knew she was letting him and everyone else see her fear, but Domeric and many people in the yard thankfully had their eyes on the Bolton bastard, not on her and the Starks. She tried to collect herself, but then his crystal blue eyes scanned the waiting party and found hers. The spark that lit in them was almost demonic, when they registered her and her body, then anger clouded them when he noted her arm secured in Robb’s. 

Ali felt herself fighting to maintain composure but everything seemed to be happening as an out of body experience. She watched as the Bolton’s all bowed low in front of Lord Stark, and as the introductions began I upped my fight to remain in control. I wasn’t going to let Ramsay Bolton ruin the next few days for me. 

With that determination, and the strength provided in Robb’s presence, I felt myself stand straighter. My strength improved further more when Arya moved herself to my side, regardless of where she was supposed to be in the line, and put her hand in mine. Sansa had already been introduced to Roose Bolton anyway, as she had been led forward by Domeric, almost as soon as the greetings had begun. 

My smile was almost real when they reached Robb and I, who were standing next to Lady Catelyn waiting to be introduced. Domeric and Ned were switching off who was introducing whom, mainly so that Domeric could prove to his father that he had been getting along with and paying attention to the Starks while awaiting his arrival, as he had told us he had been asked to do, to learn what the Starks were like. I had a feeling like that was not Roose’ intentions in complete honesty, but I had said nothing. 

“Father this is Robb Stark, and I believe you already are acquainted with his betrothed, Alianna Umber.” Roose shook Robb’s hand and then those cold ice blue eyes were meeting mine. He held out a hand, “indeed, it is a pleasure to see you once more my lady.” I curtsied nicely but faltered rising back up as another pair of boots appeared, standing next to Roose and they weren’t Domeric’s. “This is my bastard son, Ramsay Snow,” Roose introduced Robb as if he hadn’t heard from where it had been announced earlier. 

Ramsay gave a greeting but it was neither pleasant nor drawn out, as he was far too busy staring at me for that to occur. “It is a pleasure to once more be in your sweet company my lady.” I hated his voice, and that fake charm that I wish I had seen through on day one of meeting this man. I gritted my teeth and responded as politely as I could, “it is nice to see you again Lord Bolton. I hope your travels were easy.” I took a fortifying breath and then turned to him, “same to you Ramsay,” and then I feel silent, intent on never having to speak to that man again. 

Just as the others were starting to notice the tension between me and Ramsay, the wolves all began howling from their post in the barn, startling the new arrivals. “I apologize for the noise; our wolves are not yet pleased by being locked away whenever we greet new arrivals. You will soon learn that they mean no harm, they are mere pups.” Robb calmed the visitors with excellent diplomacy, and the greetings continued, though Arya wasted no time in ending her introduction, and then she squeezed my hand, sensing my lingering tension. 

Arya and I had a bond, so I knew she would be asking what had me worried, as would Robb, and I had no idea how I could tell them what had happened to me, especially Robb. So I decided to speak to my father and Lord Stark, and inform them, tell them the truth they had pushed me for months ago after I left the Dreadfort, then I would come clean to Robb, no matter how hard it would be. First, however, I had to make it through the welcome dinner that would be occurring, where the Bolton’s would meet the royal family.

****

Lord Stark had continually found himself glancing at his soon to be good-daughter all day, and he wondered once more what had happened at the Dreadfort while she had been there, because she was only tense around the Bolton party, and Domeric and herself were fine. At this moment she was seated with her usual tablemates, and Robb was at her side, no doubt boosting the girls’ mood, but she was pointedly facing away from the Bolton contingent a few tables away. Roose himself was sat next to me, but I did not want to cause an argument by accusing him of something until I knew more. 

I hoped that Ali would soon come to me, or come to my son and tell us what is so wrong with the Bolton party, and why their presence was so troubling. I trusted the girls’ instinct, she was raised by a keen man, no matter how much he differed from the quintessential image of that type of man. I trusted the Greatjon in many things, and if his daughter took issue with someone in the Bolton household, I would ensure it was dealt with as needed, because she was wise beyond her years. 

As the feast came to end Ali and her father approached me, “Lord Stark may we speak privately?” I met her eyes, and nodded, wondering if this is the moment I was waiting for. “We can speak in my solar.” She nodded, but my son caught her attention, and I saw the conflict in her eyes, “would you like me to have Robb join us?” She was quiet for a moment, her eyes falling closed, but when she opened them, they were determined. She nodded a yes and I sent a servant to notify my son while we made our exit. 

We entered my solar, and the Greatjon and I both settled into a seat, but Ali remained standing, her eyes on the door. After a few moments of silence, it opened to reveal my son, who looked confused until his eyes fell on his future bride, then that confusion turned to worry. “Ali?” 

“Please sit down Robb, I need to tell you all something I probably should have ages ago. I just was scared, and I also never thought I would see him again.” Robb took the other vacant chair and Ali took a deep breath before beginning.

“About a year or so ago my father and I traveled to the Dreadfort to visit the Bolton’s as we were unsure if this marriage alliance was still going to be in effect, my father was meeting Roose Bolton to discuss my marriage to Domeric should you agree to marry Robb and the Princess. I was accompanying him to hopefully meet my future betrothed and because Lord Bolton requested it. When we arrived, we were introduced to his bastard, not his heir. Ramsay was beside his father in what should have been Domeric’s vacant spot.” Her eyes closed at the mention of the Snow boy, and her hands clenched. 

“I had not seen him since that day, and we had been at the Dreadfort for a few weeks when he came upon me once more, in the Godswood. We spoke and he seemed sweet and kind. He reminded me of Jon at first, though less saddened, as there was no Lady Bolton to despair at his existence. After that first talk, we walked together in the Godswood often. I thought him a friend, so I shared my fears about not marrying Robb with him. I told him I had nothing against his family, or his brother, I just always expected to marry Robb, who was my best friend, and the thought of that changing was rather terrifying as it was all I had known for most of my life. He changed after that conversation. Anytime Robb’s name would be mentioned he would become rude, saying I didn’t deserve him because he was leaving me for a princess.” Her eyes had still not opened and her fists continued to tighten, until my son could no longer bear the look on her face and reached out and took a hand at the pause. He squeezed her hand in comfort, but her eyes did not open.

“I stopped mentioning Robb, because he got agitated every time, and I became worried of what he would do. Everything went back to normal, he became sweet again and I feared nothing about his presence. He was unable to meet me in the Godswood one day, so I went alone. I often prayed aloud when I was alone, and I was praying for my marriage to Robb to be saved, so that I would not lose my best friend, and the connections I had made with many of his family. I didn’t know that Ramsay had decided to join me after all.” Her eyes opened and they were teary, a look I had not seen in this young woman since she was a babe. 

“He became enraged and burst out of the woods behind me. He was yelling about how I had betrayed him, and taken advantage of him and many other things, and he advanced on me. He said that I didn’t deserve to be loved if I took someone’s love and wished it away. He said I would ruin everything he had planned with my stupid girlish wishes. I had never seen so much anger in a person. He struck me, but he was certain to make sure it was a place that would not be discovered, and he told me to stop thinking of Robb, or it would become worse. I began trying to avoid him after that, and I began asking papa when we would be leaving, but I was scared, so I said nothing of what happened. I never went anywhere alone for another week after that, but then I overheard some servants saying that Ramsay was out of the castle for the next few days so I resumed my trips to the Godswood. I didn’t know that it was trick to get me alone.” Robb let out a growl, the Greatjon looked like he had been punched in the gut, and was growing red in the face from anger. I myself felt anger on her behalf, and feared where this was going.

“He was hiding the woods. I knelt, beginning my prayers. I prayed for the continual safety and good health of my family, and then I started praying for the safety of my other family, the Starks. He stayed hidden until I once more mentioned your name Robb. Then he revealed himself. He knocked me off my knees and into the snow, and told me that I had disobeyed and that I had to be punished for that. He pulled out a knife. He made to strike but I got out of the way. I had begun carrying my small blade after that first altercation, and I pulled it from my boot, but he didn’t see it until it was too late for him. He advanced on me and I struck him in the shin with the blade, and then I got up and ran, crying for my father. He screamed at me as I was running that if I said anything he would tell everyone it was a lie and that I had bedded him, and that he would find a way to hurt you Robb. He said he had friends in Winter Town that would see it done. My father’s guards found me and I said nothing, but requested that we leave immediately and my father thankfully acquiesced and we left a day later.” She took a watery breath, not meeting anyone’s eyes. 

“I never thought I would see him again, I thought I was safe, especially when it was said that my marriage with Robb was safe. I knew that nothing would happen to me here. I never imagined that Roose Bolton, who is so full of pride, would bring his bastard son, even with all of Domeric’s pleading to meet him. Now I fear for my safety, Robb’s safety, and Domeric’s. He is Lord Bolton’s only heir, and should something happen to him, I think he would legitimatize Ramsay, and that would be terrible, and I think that is the plans Ramsay was yelling about when he lost control. I fear that now that he has seen how close we are Robb, that he will do something to hurt us, and I couldn’t let that happen.” Robb could no longer stay away, he pulled her into his embrace, where she began to cry. 

“I should have told you, but I was afraid. Then when we arrived here and nothing happened right away I thought it safe, and decided to just forget him, but then the Bolton’s were said to be coming and I feared that he may sneak with them, I had no idea that Lord Bolton would actually allow him to travel at his side.” The Greatjon rose from his seat, growling, “That bastard will not be allowed to live!” Ali immediately leapt up from Robb’s arms, “no father, we cannot hurt him. No one will take my word over his, even if he is a bastard. His family’s bannermen think him an innocent, kind man, I have no doubt that many would vogue for him, either out of fear of him and his father, or out of respect. We must wait for him to try something, but I wanted you all to be alert, and I wanted to ensure the children’s safety, as I do not know how he will endeavor to hurt us.” 

I nodded, seeing what she was saying. “It will be done Alianna. I will not allow harm to come to you, Robb, nor any of my children in my own home. You can be assured that a discreet guard will be assigned to you and the children, also I would like Jon to be informed and vigilant, no one is a better swordsman then him and Robb, and with both of them vigilante you will be safe.” She nodded, “thank you Lord Stark. I will tell Jon, please.” I rose, putting a hand on the girls’ shoulder, “you are like a daughter to me Aliana, I will not allow harm to come to you, and you can ensure that he will be watched.”

She smiled at me, and then was swept back into Robb’s embrace, and she put her head on his chest and the Greatjon and I decided to give them a moment of privacy. 

****

Once Robb’s father and mine had left, I tensed, fearing Robb’s reaction to what I had just told them. “Ali, why did you not tell me?” 

“I didn’t want to disappoint you Robb. And I feared that he was right, that no one would believe me. I was also scared for your safety.” I felt his arms circled around me tighten, “Alianna, I love you, I believe you. You do not disappoint me. You came back to me because you thankfully had that knife in your boot. I will have to work to keep my anger hidden in his presence, but no harm will come to us here, I promise you that.” I looked up into those beautiful Tully blue eyes, seeing the honesty shinning there. 

I decided to reveal one more secret I had kept near to my heart. “I love you to Robb Stark. I am so glad I made it back to you, and I am so happy that we will be wed soon.” His eyes widened at my words, shock and then joy flashing across the bright blue and then he leaned in, resting his forehead against mine. A bright smile lighting his face to replace the tension that had been there while I was speaking. He pulled me onto his lap, and settled us in a chair, me curled into his arms, and I never wanted to move again. 

We sat that way, me drawing comfort from him, for a few more minutes before there was a gentle knock on the door. When Robb gave permission for them to enter, Jon was the one who followed the command. 

“Father said that you two had something you needed to tell me?” I looked down, drawing all my remaining strength to me, “yes Jon, I do. Please sit.” I made no move to extract myself from Robb’s lap, knowing that it would keep us both calm. Once Jon had seated himself across me, I retold my tale, as I did I watched the same anger travel across his face as it had Robb’s and my fathers and I knew then that he believed me as well and I was relieved. 

Once I finished, and before Jon could say anything, Robb told him his plan, which was altered from his fathers. “I want you or I to be with the girls at all times. I know that Arya will often be with you Ali, so it won’t look much different than usual. I also want you to keep Joy with you as much as you can. I will tell my father the guests will have to become used to them because they are integral to all of our safety, as I have no doubt they would do much to protect us.” I nodded, having no problems with the plan.

“We will have to do our best to make it seem natural. Of course after the wedding it will be quite common for the two of you to be attached at the hip, but before it would do for us to keep to how we usually are, or similar. The children will be safe as long as they stay together and with whoever father assigns to them.” I smiled at the dark-eyed boy across form me and finally moved from my seat. Going from one set of strong arms to another.

Jon hugged me tight, tucking my head under his chin, he was so much taller than me, and whispered, “I swear to you, no harm will come to him.” He knew that my fear wasn’t for myself so much as for the man I loved. “Thank you.” It was quite but I know he heard it. This boy was another brother to me, and I know I was another sister to him, and he is so protective of his family, I have no doubt he will do his best to keep me safe. He smiled that soft smile he usually reserves for Arya and then he passed me back to Robb. “We should get some rest.” 

He had a point so both boys held out an elbow and after securing my hands in each boy’s elbow, they escorted me to my chambers, and there I found Joy already waiting for me, meaning that Lord Stark had let the direwolves out, thinking ahead of Robb and Jon. I smiled at my wolf, and turned to the boys, “I think I may actually be able to sleep tonight now.” I was met with nearly identical grins, both boys knowing that if my wolf was here theirs were waiting in their own chambers. Jon kissed my cheek and then Robb placed a kiss on my forehead and they left, and I went to bed feeling better than I had in a few days. 

****

The next day, preparations were underway for the wedding, and vigilant eyes had been notified. The story had not been shared, they had just been informed that Lord Stark had received some troubling information and wanted to ensure his guests and his children’s safety. Lady Stark had been told nothing aside form that either, and she was rater curious as to what her husband was keeping from her. 

She became even more curious when she saw Theon, Jon, Robb and all the other older children wearing their swords at their hips. The Mormont girls and Arya were training in the yard and the boys were lounging around, watching them as usual, but what was most curious was the lack of an Umber girl on the training field, instead she was sitting between Catelyn’s son and her husband’s bastard, laughing and looking much healthier than she had the last few days. Her anger mounted when she saw the direwolves she had demanded being locked away laying at their masters’ feet. Grey Wind, Ghost, Joy and Nymeria were by the seated trio, and that meant that the rest of her children were also in the company of their wolves. Arya’s was waiting patiently at the feet of Alianna Umber, golden eyes watching her master spar with the girls in the yard. 

I turned my head that way and a frown slipped onto my face, watching my little girl play at being a man. Arya’s hair was in disarray, coming out of the loose hairstyle she always kept in, and sweat was gathering on her forehead, but I held my tongue because my daughter’s smile was miles wider than I had seen it in a long time. 

The sound of growls made my attention return to the rather large group of young people around my son. Domeric Bolton had just arrived, and at his side was a Stark guardsmen and his bastard brother. He made his way towards that group, undisturbed by the now tense direwolves and I once again felt my curiosity rise. Ali had fallen silent at the arrival of the two new boys, but the boys were greeted normally, the new bastard eyeing them all before his eyes fell on my future good-daughter. His gaze stayed there, and a grin made its way to his face. 

I watched Robb tense at the look on the boy’s face, but before he could do or say a word, my youngest daughter made her appearance at Ali’s side. “Ali! You must come train with us! Please!” Robb leaned down and whispered something into Ali’s ear, and at his words, whatever they were, a wide grin spread across her face, and she smirked, very much like how my son always did, and she stood, sweeping dust off of her dress. “Jon, be a dear and fetch me my sword?” Jon smirked, a rare emotion on his face, before he turned to do her bidding. Robb stood, his arm still around Ali, while Arya scampered back off grinning at getting her wish. There was confusion on the face of the new bastard, clearly he had not expected her to play at swords like the Mormont girls, and I wondered why he was so curious about her. 

Jon returned and passed Ali the sword her father had presented her with a month or so ago, and she pulled it from its sheath with practiced ease, and a look of wonder graced the Ramsay boy’s face. Robb grinned and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before escorting the girl to the middle of the training yard. “Play nice with my future wife Mormont.” Dacey grinned up at my son, “have no fear little lord, we will keep her pretty for your wedding tomorrow.” The girls all laughed, before Arya took a place at Ali’s side, and whispering something in her ear. 

I was distracted from the goings on by the appearance of my husband and Lord Umber. I wondered if my husband would put a stop to whatever was going on here, but he made his to my side with a small grin on his own face. “Hello my dear.” I looked up, meeting his eyes, “do I want to know what is going on here, or why the direwolves are with the children as well as the guardsmen who look much more observant than usual.” He shook his head, and then we heard the clash of steel and our attention returned to the yard. My eyes, however, spotted King Robert heading to stand at Ned’s side, and the Ramsay boy staring unabashedly at the girls in the yard. “Umber is really letting her spar with live steel?” My husband just nodded at the Kings question, watching the girls spin and weave around each other as my youngest stood watching in awe. 

We watched as Ali kept pace with the Dacey, an easy grin on both girls faces, and Robb and the others cheered and tossed comments at them from their side of the yard. “They are all rather close.” It was the King and he sounded surprised. It was unusual for children of lords to be so familiar with each other unless fostered as they had been, but here it was different. 

“Aye. My bannermen travel to visit frequently and they all grew friendly early, they exchange letters, and are all close. It reminds me of us at their age, though we had no need for writing, as we were together at the Vale.” The king nodded, but was quickly distracted at the action, which had escalated. 

Ali had moved onto what I knew was some kind of offensive move, instead of the defensive stance she had been in, and with a few fancy steps, and a neat twist of her sword, Dacey Mormont’s sword fell to the ground, and the yard fell silent. Ali was panting, but her grin was wide, and the silence lasted but a moment before my youngest was rushing up to Ali and throwing her arms around the girls’ waist. “That was amazing!” 

My eyes swept over the yard, watching as my son and his friends made their way to the girls who were now shaking hands and joking, with Arya still hanging off of Ali, only to let go as Robb swept her up into his arms. At that motion, my eyes found the Bolton bastard, and there was a hard look on his face that had not been there moments prior, but before I could ponder it, my eldest joined me on my other side. “Mother, the cook is looking for you, something about tomorrow?” I was brought back to the present and the work still left to do, so I thanked my daughter and took my leave, wondering what else my husband was going to allow to change around this keep. 

****

Robb couldn’t help but feel extremely proud of Ali after her little show in the yard. The Ramsay bastard would think twice before messing with her after seeing what she could do. He and his father had also seen, over the course of this day, how very out of the loop they were in terms of relations with the North, and how very connected we were, and how beloved we were to both the future generations, and the current lords and my father. My father’s dearest friend, Howland Reed, had even appeared from the Neck, which was rare. Father had enjoyed catching up with his friend, and Bran had found friends in the odd, but still polite Reed children.   
The Reed children were twins, the same age as Bran, and Jojen loved to climb as much as my little brother. Meera simply followed along, and earlier this morning, I had heard her be the voice of reason for the two boys, so in their company and the still unnamed direwolf, I felt no fear for his safety. The safety I was now the most worried about was my sisters and Ali’s. That little display in the yard may have frightened Ramsay, but I got the sense that he wouldn’t stay away from her. 

I had also seen the look that he gave Arya for gluing herself to Ali’s side, and it wasn’t friendly. Then there was my sister, Sansa. She not only had a Prince hoarding her attention because she was pretty, but now she had a wily Bastard as well. Jon and I had seen a look of wonder cross his face, when she entered the feast moments ago, on the arm of the Prince. He gave her a similar look that he had flashed at Ali, one of lust and greed. He also stared at the whole of Winterfell with a sense of greed, and I knew he was going to be the type of bastard my mother had always feared Jon to be. 

My father distracted me from my thoughts when he stood and made his way over to me and Jon with Howland at his side. Jon, I need to speak with you. Robb, you and Ali may come along. I need to tell Jon some things and I think he needs his friends.” I was curious, but from look on my father’s face, I decided not to question him, and I turned to scan the room for the form of Ali and Arya, since I was sure she would be attached to her. To my surprise it was the other sister with Ali, Arya was seated with the Mormont girls, laughing over her long emptied dinner plate. 

I made my way to where Sansa and Ali were standing and I was surprised to see Domeric Bolton standing there chatting with my sister, who usually spent the nights staring at the Prince. Ali was smiling watching them, and leaning into her brother, who was the only other person I knew she had told the truth to. He had been hovering around all day, but people believed it was because he was anxious to give her away tomorrow, rather than for her own safety. Everyone knew how close the Umber siblings were, despite their age difference.

“Father wants to speak with us Ali.” She turned to face me, confusion on her face, but she wordlessly accepted the outstretched hand, which I tucked into my elbow, and shared a nod with her brother before leading her off, towards my father’s solar. “What is this about Robb?” 

“I’m not sure, but I think has something to do with Jon and his past because Jon is with him now. So is Howland Reed.” She hummed, and then leant further into my side, “are you ready for tomorrow.” That brought a smile back to my face, the idea of marrying her always did. “Yes. I love you, I can’t wait for you to finally be my wife.” A light blush spread over her cheeks, and she smiled, soft and light. “I love you to Robb.” We walked in silence, each thinking about the next day until we reached my father’s solar. We knocked and were told to enter and sit down across from my father. Ali settled between Jon and I, and sensing the tension, picked up a hand from each of us, ready to lend her support for whatever news my father was about to share. 

****

Jon took a deep breath and let it out. This could be it. His father could finally be telling him who his mother was, what other family he somewhat belonged to. If his mother was alive. If she knows about him. If she cares. So many questions could finally be answered. He aqueezed the hand in his, thankful that she was here. Ali was the sister he trusted to see him at his lowest, at his weakest. She wasn’t the sister that depended on him for strength and solidarity, she was the sister who protected all of them, even those older than her. 

“I know that you all must be curious but before we being, I want your honest opinion on a few things. First I want you three to tell me how you feel about Prince Joffery.” We all looked at each other, before Robb went first.

“He’s conceited, arrogant, worse than that of any other lordling first born I have ever meant. He is pompous, craven, and weak. He hides behind his mother, or his grandfather’s name to get his way. He has no formal training, his sister says he slacks off and then tries to hide it. His father isn’t a fan of him either. He concerns me.” Ali calmed him with a squeeze to the hand she was holding before speaking herself. 

“He is everything Robb said, but he hides it well when he chooses to. He hides it behind false words and fake kindness, like Ramsay Snow. I do not know what he will do, and that concerns me for Sansa’s sake.” She squeezed my hand, and to my shock my father’s eyes turned to me, asking for my opinion, something he has never done.

“He is as they say. I think he fears us, but means to hide it behind his degradation and cruelty.” Our father nodded, a look of contemplation sweeping over him, meeting Lord Reed’s gaze before falling to us once more. “Secondly, I have seen as you have, and I must give the King an answer. He is pushing for one. I have had another offer for Sansa’s hand. I want your imput, as it would affect some of you more than others. Lord Bolton has accepted my offer to marry Sansa and Domeric if I can get Sansa out of a pact with the King. I want your opinion of Domeric, and his father.” 

He means to anger the king? “Father, would that not anger the king?” Father smiled, “aye Robb, but I think I have enough sway, and enough good reasoning to get away with it. I also have been speaking to Lord Manderly. He has offered to wed Wylla to the boy instead. The king will still get a northern Princess if he so wishes, and a link to a very powerful house. Now please share your thoughts.”

“I think Domeric is kind, and polite, where his father is rough and greedy. Roose Bolton made it no secret that he wanted me for his son, he also made it no secret that he wanted me because I was a rumored beauty. He made no secret of his wish to gain power. Domeric has none of those goals. He has shared that his only goals were to find the part of his family he did not know, and try to ease the stigma on his house. Stigma I fear his father will only make worse. I think that Domeric would be good for Sansa, once she gets over the initial anger at losing her fairytale ending. He is handsome, strong, and intelligent. He could care for her, and be kinder to her than the Prince would ever be. I do not think that Domeric has a bad bone in his body, unlike his other living family.”

Robb nodded at his betrothed’s words. “Aye. He is strong, a good fighter, but smart. He knows that his father is cunning. He has laminated that fact with me in our talks. He wants to fix this rift between our families, but he fears his father has other intentions. I cannot help but wonder if Lord Bolton knew about what happened between his bastard and Ali, what his bastard wants, and brought him along to cause problems for us.” Father completed that, and Robb squeezed Ali’s hand and looked tome having said his piece. “I think that Domeric would be better than the prince. He was kind to me, even though he knew I was bastard. He wishes his brother could have been raised as I was. The prince is rude, and downright awful to me because of what I am. He has taunted Arya and Ali for being brutish because they train while he himself does nothing but trail after his mother and wial when things do not go his way. Domeric is not that. He understands hard work and determination, I think he will be a good Lord someday, like Robb, and I agree that he will be better for Sansa, and better for this family.” My father looked surprised that I had said so much, but his smile was full of pride. 

“You have both thought on this then. Good. I tough you both well. Lastly, I need you to know. I will have to agree to go South after the wedding. It is the only way I can think to fully soothe the anger that denying Robert a wedding. I will need you three to step up. And that brings me to the other reason I have called you here. Lord Reed has convinced me it is time for you to know the truth Jon, and I knew you would need the others after I told you. I will be sharing this, and my plans with Lady Catelyn after this talk, but first I owe you the truth Jon.” He paused, his eyes falling closed, and the smile disappearing. I felt myself sit up straighter, my body tensing, and I only barely registered Ali’s hand leaving mine and resting on my back, rubbing soothing circles.

“Your mother was willful, strong, wild. Her name was Lyanna Stark.” Before anyone could speak father continued, as shock rattled my brain he dropped another surprise, “I am not your father Jon. You took after your mother in coloring, it was the only way I could keep you safe and pass you off as my own.” My eyes fell closed. I knew who my father had to be then. It was worse than I thought I was the product of rape.

“They were married.” It was the first time I had ever heard Lord Reed speak, and he was watching me, us, reading the shock and realization on all of our faces. “Your uncle Benjen saw them married, he knows. It was kept quiet, they had a war to deal with first, but before he could meet you, before anyone could meet you, the war was lost. The men guarding you, killed men in a fight with us to get to you, your father and I were the only survivors.” 

“Aye. I found your mother at the top of that tower, dying from birthing you. At first I didn’t know, then she had the nurse bring you forward and she confessed everything. The last words she said were, “promise me Ned.” She wanted my word that I would keep you safe. Lord Reed and I decided the only way we could do that was for me to claim you as my own. We considered my brother, but he had been gone for too long with how young you were. I could never tell Cat the truth. At first, I didn’t know her well enough, and even now, it is just a secret I would rather keep. But since I am leaving, and with all that is going on, I figured you should be made aware, but this secret cannot leave this room.” He fell silent, his dark eyes on me.

All I could feel was the fact that I was an orphan. Then it hit me. If my mother married him, than that made me a Prince. My eyes widened, finding my father- I mean my uncle’s. “What I am supposed to do now?” His eyes fell shut. “After I tell Catelyn, I am going to name you a Stark, if you so please. It will allow you to stay at your brother’s side.” He held up a hand at my would be protest, “I know that you aren’t technically brothers, but I raised you to be that. You are that. I may not be your father by birth Jon, but I raised you, and love you as my own. I think your mother would want this for you. Now hear me out.”

I nodded, leaning further into Ali, who had remained silent, soaking it all in, her arm still rubbing my back. At my action she released Robb, who was also staring at my father ins hock to put an arm around each of us and draw us closer to her, offering her silent comfort, which I took, and so did Robb. 

“I am going to give you my name, and give you a castle. If you wish you can go there, or you can send someone there in your steed. I have raised you as I raised Robb. There are some things you will have to be caught up on, as my wife was rather pushy these last few years, but the basics are there. If you do not want that, then I will keep it for you for later in your life. I will broker a marriage for you, as I would my own children, and it would not be the exact same, but you would, become my second heir if something should, god forbid, happen to your brother, as you are older than Bran. I want you to be able to truly be a part of this family Jon, I think my sister would want that. But his name cannot be spoken with the king here, nor hers after this night, or our rouse will be up, and I fear what he will do to you. You heard the stories about the others no doubt.” He fell into silence, watching us for a moment before him and Lord Reed shared a look, “do you have any questions Jon, because if not there is one more thing we must discuss. I know this is a lot to take in but it must be considered.”

I was frozen. Shock and disbelief warring through me, through my mind. I was a Prince, or had been. I was not, and never had been a bastard. Ali squeezed my waist, with the arm draped around me, guiding me back to the present. Sitting up some I spoke. 

“No. Wait yes. What am I going to tell Arya? I can’t. No. I won’t lie to her. She is…” Father nodded before I even finished speaking, prompting me to stop. “You can tell her the truth, but it must be made very clear that it must remain secret. She will be able to tell no one, but I know how close you two are, what you have done for her, so I would never expect you to hide it from her.” I nodded, and then sank back into the seat, and Ali’s comfort, and this time my brothers hand appeared on my shoulder, sharing his strength as he has so many times before. I wondered what he thought of all of this? 

“Your still my brother Jon. It doesn’t matter who your mother is, who your father is. It never has.” He read my mind. I met the Tully blue eyes of my closest friend, my partner, my brother. I nodded, “Thank you Robb.” 

“We need to talk about what I am sure you have all realized.” Our attention returned to my father. “You are, were a Prince Jon. Your mother had it all with her. The proof. I have it here at Winterfell. It is safe where it is hidden, but you must know about it. The marriage license, the birth certificate, love letters, it is all there. There is one thing that is not with them, because I decided it was time you had it. He and Lord Reed stood, and Lord Reed grabbed the bag that had been sitting at his feet, which I had not noticed until now. Father pulled a sword from the bag. 

“This is…” He was cut off by three voices speaking in unison, “Dark Sister.” He nodded. “He took it from where he had found it, and gave it to your mother. He said she reminded him of the woman the sword had been made for. Visenya. It was written in a letter, and your mother included it in her story. You can say that the swords designed after that one if anyone asks, but it hasn’t been seen for so long that I doubt anyone would notice that you have it. No doubt you only know it because of Old Nan and her tales.” He held the sword out to me, and I took it with shaking hands. 

I had now inherited a name, a sword, and a kingdom if I so choose. Robb would get Ali, Winterfell and Ice. I now had a chance at that for myself. I was starting, not by marriage, but by receiving a great family sword. “If the time comes and we need to tell the truth, will you accept what that will entail Jon?” 

Everyone’s head turned to stare at Howland Reed, who said in his wise voice, “no one wants that boy to take the throne. Should something happen, and he does before he has been wizened by either his father or age, we could play smart, and we have a prince of our own.” Lord Stark was staring at his friend in shock, no doubt having never thought of taking this that far, what with his famed honor. Robb however, looked to be contemplating things. “That makes sense Lord Reed. If the realm, the lords had to choose, they would choose him before the out casted siblings. They could have the Targaryen madness, but many have now met Jon, they can see that is not the case, and with us behind him…” Robb trailed off, but I finished silently, with the North behind me, we could win a war for the Iron Throne. 

My father, I would still call him that, met my eyes, questions floating behind his. “If it must be done I will. But I don’t will it to. I do not want it. I want to remain here, with my family, at Robb and Ali’s side. I don’t want the castle father, at least not now. But you will always be my father,” I turned from the thankful grey eyes to face Robb, “and you will always be my brother.” The Tully blue reflected gratitude and my statement back at me. My eyes then moved to a softly smiling Ali, “and you have, and always will be my sister Ali. Thank you for being here, keeping me calm, and being here for all of us. I promise I will always be there for you in return.” 

Her smile grew, and then she once more let go of Robb, and swept me into a hug, “you have always been my brother Jon Stark. I never thought of you as any less. You will do great things, I feel it, and you will make Lord Stark and your parents proud.” I kissed her forehead before returning my gaze to the sword that signified what was left of my family, and the man who had raised me as his own. “Thank you for being honest with me father, but now you must be honest with Lady Stark. And I must share this with my sister. I hope she will understand…” Ali chuckled, “I think she will. I think she will be angered at her lady mother all over again, but we will help her see reason in that. Have no fear Jon, that girl loves you, adores you. All she has ever wanted was for you to share her name, now you will.” With that this meeting was adjourned. 

****

None knew, that as they left that room they were embarking on what would be a wild adventure. None knew that they would soon be players in the Game of Thrones. None knew that they had just set into motion a new future for Westeros, and that elsewhere in that castle, the future of Westeros was changing further, as it saw secrets kept by those of the South, and learned the truth. None knew what was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: The wedding, Big news, and the preparations for leaving. There will be more Robert and the royals in the next chapter. As well as the return of a strong Ali.


	6. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Alianna are wed. The Game of Thrones begins.

After the secrets of the past had been shared there was much joy in the Stark brood. The news that Jon would be getting legitimized was being kept quiet until after the wedding, as both the boy and Lord Stark didn’t want to outshine the royal visit and the wedding taking place. 

There was only one Stark family member who knew the truth of the boy’s past and was not happy. Lady Stark was furious, as furious as she had been on the day the boy was first placed in front of her. Her anger was rooted in the fact that she had been deceived, but she was also irate that the boy was going to be given the Stark name and take Bran’s place as the heir of Winterfell should something happen Gods forbid, to her eldest. 

Her anger was however, a small blot of sadness on the family that was gearing up to add another member to its ranks. Benjen Stark had arrived late in the night from the wall, bannermen had come from near and far to witness the heir of the north being wed, and that day was finally here, and the icing on the cake was the royalty in attendance. 

The bride and groom themselves were over the moon. They had both agreed to not let the presence of Ramsay Snow diminish their happiness. They trusted the safety that numbers provided, and put their faith in Lord Stark’s guards to keep them all safe for now. Each was readying themselves for the day ahead. 

They were to be wed in the Godswood, as that was the way of the North and though Robb was raised with a mother who worshiped the Seven, he felt as his father did, and worshiped the old gods, and wished for them to be the influence under which he was wed.

Ali was standing in her room inside the keep staring at the image reflected back at her. Looking out of the glass was a beautiful young girl, who was slightly flushed, excitement written in every line of her body. She was radiant. The ivory of her gown setting her hair at a stark contrast. The deep bold red of her Umber cloak was draped over the edge of her bed until the time she would tie it around her neck one last time. It would soon be replaced with the grey and black of her beloved and she couldn’t wait. Her hair was left completely alone, but placed atop her head by a grinning Bran and Arya was a Winter Rose crown, fitting because she was called the rose of the north these days. 

Across the keep Robb was pacing, counting the minuets until he could begin his walk to the Godswood. Jon was watching him, amusement clear in every line of his face, not that Robb paid him any mind. 

The heir of Winterfell was dressed in his most resplendent clothing, as was his bride, but still every inch a northern man, much to his mother’s distaste. His beard back as Ali had wanted, and his curls slightly astray. He was clad in deep black and grey’s befitting his house and his copper Tully hair and bright eyes were a sight to behold. 

His doublet was pitch black over a light grey undershirt. His cloak was his best fur-lined cloak and his father would be waiting to hand him Ali’s Stark cloak. Robb was ready for this, and had been for a long time so when it finally came time Jon clapped his shoulder, to which Robb hauled him in for a hug, and then Robb began his walk to the Godswood, and to the rest of his life. 

****

The Godswood was ready, the signal had been given, so Ali began to prepare herself for her descent from her room, and the subsequent walk through the keep and into the Godswood with her father and her brother. She was thankful for the silence of the room, Arya having been led out of the room by her mother. The few minutes of silence had allowed her to get a grip on her emotions, so that by the time her father’s knock sounded she was controlled and ready.

Her father’s knock came and upon her bid to enter she watched his breath catch at the sight of her, and immediately he held open his arms, asking for one last hug before he gives his little girl, his princess, away.

I stepped willingly into the arms that had held me and protected me for most of my life. “Oh my dear, you look beautiful.” I smiled, trying to fight the tears at the pride and anguish in his words, “thank you papa.” He pulled himself away and met my eyes, “this changes nothing Ali-cat. You need anything from me you only have to ask.” 

I pressed a kiss to cheek and nodded, “I know papa.” He smiled down at me and then collected himself with a deep breath before holding out an arm. After tying the strings to my cloak, I placed my hand in the crook of his arm as I had so many times before and we were off. 

We walked through the keep, into the chilly morning and through the yard, and into the trees. Ahead of me I could hear the rustling of people’s whispers and skirts, and as we rounded the second to last bend I saw the start of the group of people. The whispers quieted and that feeling of contentment grew as families of common folk and lesser bannermen turned to smile and watch me start the walk to the rest of my life.

****

Ned could not believe the day had come. Today he would be presiding over the wedding of his eldest. Alianna Umber would be my good-daughter after this day, but I had no concerns about the two of them. They were ready, they were in love, they would unite the north once and for all.

At the sound of footsteps I watched my son straighten, and then a few moments later three dark haired heads could be seen making their way through the Godswood, and if the whispers were any indication, the bride was looking her best. 

Sure enough a moment later the Smalljon appeared, leading the way for his sister. He clapped arms with Robb, whispered something I couldn’t catch and then all eyes were drawn to the bride. 

She looked beautiful, and serenely happy, and my son looked as though the breath was momentarily knocked out of him. Then she smiled at him, and my son could breath once more. I saw the tears in my old friends eyes, and decided to stop waiting. It was time. 

“Who comes before the Old Gods this day?” 

The Greatjon took a small breath and then replied, “Alianna of the House Umber, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?”

At his words the bride’s smile widened and my son, looking like a man grown, filling me with pride, spoke.

“Robb of the House Stark. Heir to Winterfell and the North. Who gives her?”

The Smalljon appeared to his father’s left and together they spoke, both men filled with more emotion then usual. “The Greatjon and the Smalljon. Her father and her brother.” Each man kissed the brides cheek, and she grinned at them softly before Robb stepped forward and the Greatjon placed his daughter’s hand in my son’s.

***

My father spoke once more, after Ali’s hand was placed in mine. I still couldn’t believe that this beautiful girl, my best friend, was to be mine for life.

“Lady Alianna, do you take this man?” Ali’s beautiful eyes met mine and she smiled, and answered clear, steady and strong, so that all present could hear her. “I take this man.” My answering smile was leagues wide, and then we both knelt before the Weirwood tree, praying for a moment before we were told to rise by my father. 

The Greatjon was once again standing with my father, ready to take his daughter’s cloak for the last time, and while we prayed Jon had handed my father Ali’s Stark cloak. She reached for the clasp of her cloak, and un-did it, sweeping the cloak off of her shoulders, exposing the true beauty she was for all to see.   
Her dress hid none of the curves she had gained, but I was, as always distracted by her eyes, and the pure joy shinning in them. 

My father passed me the cloak, and I swept it over her shoulders quickly so she wouldn’t catch a chill, and then held a hand out to her, and she placed hers in mine quickly and we turned to face father one last time. 

“With this cloak, you Alianna, are now a Stark.” He smiled softly at the both of us before I leaned forward and kissed the girl I loved for the first time. When I pulled away I caught sight of her beaming smile before we turned back to the audience. “Lord and Lady Stark. The heirs to Winterfell and the North.” 

As my father spoke the crowd broke out into applause, my mother’s eyes were shinning, I could hear both Jon and Theon whooping, and the Small and Greatjon’s beaming at us from their spot to the left of the Weirwood tree. Arya and Bran were holding Rickon between them and cheering loudly, pride and joy glittering in my youngest sister’s eyes. Standing between them and my mother was my beautiful little sister, tears running down her face, but a smile on her lips as she applauded. 

Across the aisle from my family was the Royal family. The Queen and her dunce of a son looked equally bored, and only applauded for a moment. The King was grinning at my father, who I was sure smiled at his oldest friend in return. The Princess, the Lady Shireen and the young Prince were smiling and applauding as well, happy smiles on their faces. 

The bannermen of the North were behind them on both sides of the aisle. As I led my wife up the aisle I heard whistles and cheers from our friends, and their families causing us both to smile and laugh. 

As soon as we exited the Godswood, people could be heard moving behind us, and I knew that the King and my parents were leading the guests out and to the Keep for the celebration about to begin, but I snuck my bride away for a moment, taking her instead to the Glass Gardens.

***

Robb led me to the Gardens and I followed, wanting a moment alone with him as much as he seemed to want one with me. I giggled when he picked me up at the door the gardens and carried me in, before settling me on a bench, and then seating himself beside me. I immediately grabbed his hand, and he squeezed in return before facing me fully. 

“Are you happy Ali?” My answer wasn’t a smile, or words. I leaned forward and cupped his face with my free hand and then closed my eyes and kissed him hesitantly. He smiled into the kiss before returning it, letting go of my hand to cup my cheeks with both of his hands.

When we pulled apart I offered a shy smile, and he grinned back in return. “We don’t have long but I just wanted a few moments alone before we were stared at for the rest of the night.” I laughed, “I appreciate the thought husband.” 

The smile on his face turned wolfish at the sound of his new title and he replied, “I’m glad wife.” That sent a thrill through me, more than the words said in the Godswood. I smiled wide, meeting those beautiful Tully blue eyes, but before we could speak our peace was broken by footsteps. 

“Ali, Robb, the guests are waiting for you in the Great Hall.” We both looked up at the sound of Arya’s voice, and found her in the company of the Lady Shireen. I smiled at both of them and then Robb stood, held out a hand and we were off.

**

When we entered the Great Hall we did so amid the cheers of the northern bannermen. And standing alongside of the path to the High Table were our friends and siblings laughing and cheering, wishing to be the first to congratulate us on our wedding.

The first person to us after Arya and Shireen both hugged us and congratulated us was Jon. He grinned at his brother before he was hauled into a hug by my new husband. I smiled at the two before Jon opened his own arms to me. I laughingly stepped into them before I was passed along to my brother who had shaken Robb’s hand while I hugged my new good-brother. 

We were congratulated by the Mormont Girls, Theon, and many of the youth of the North around our age. Waiting at the end of the line looking jolly and happy were my father, Lord Stark and the King himself. 

King Robert held a hand out to Robb and congratulated him and then offered me another rose, a sweet gesture. From here I could see the Queen’s face grow dark, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. “Thank you, Your Grace.” He smiled back at me, “A rose for the Winter Rose of Winterfell!” Many cheered at that and I couldn’t hide the blush that graced my face at his words. I was swept into a hug by both my father and the Lord of Winterfell himself before we were finally seated and the meal’s first course brought out. 

As the food was served I caught my husband eyes and he brought my hand to his lips, kissing my knuckles and I beamed back at him, quickly forgetting the rest of the world. “The King was right Ali. Your a vision.” I blushed lightly at his words, “thank you Robb.” 

“I love you.” The words never failed to bring a smile to my lips. “I love you to Robb.”

***  
The celebration for the new heirs to Winterfell was off to a grand start. King Robert could be seen by all, enjoying his Ale and flirting with any and all the serving girls. The Queen was scowling in her seat, lower than usual as it was further down the High Table as her husband insisted that Robb and Ali sit in the Lord and Lady’s seats and the Lord of Winterfell sat to Robb’s side and the King had sat at Ali’s, laughing through dinner and clearly ignoring his family. 

The Prince was sulking, and ignoring Sansa, annoyed that he was getting no attention because Robb and Ali were getting it all. His sister and brother were following their father’s lead, getting involved in the festivities, as was his cousin Shireen. 

Tonight the younger children were to be allowed in the Hall far later than usual, so when the cue was given that the newly weds were to start the dancing, the children were still present, and had planned a surprise. 

To the surprise of the older generations in the hall the children under twelve, led by a grinning Arya dashed to the dance floor after the couples first dance and spun and laughed around them. Bran and Rickon Stark were grinning up at their big brother as they did so. The Princess was holding hands with her cousin and Arya, who, to the surprise of everyone, had become a fast friend. Tommen was laughing with Rickon and looking cheerful as well. Lyanna Umber was among the children, as was both of the Reed twins and Harlan Karstark. 

The King let out a loud laugh at the sight and even the Lady of Winterfell seemed unable to do anything but smile. The Queen was glaring at her younger children, but could nothing to stop them. Many of the Northern Lords and Ladies cheered at the end of the song before the younger kids began to separate and some were pulled in by the couple for hugs. 

Arya was smushed between her brother and new sister and the beaming smile on her face melted her parents heart, rarely had the girl smiled as she did this night without being in the tiltyard. Jon beamed back at her from his place next to the smalljon and Theon, glad to see his favorite sister so happy.

Bran and Rickon were hugged and cuddled by the new couple, and to the surprise of everyone, the royal children were swept into a hug by the new Lady Stark, who had grown fond of them in their time together. Little Lady Shireen was also hugged by the newly made wife, and then led off into a childish dance by Rickon.   
Bran had done the same with little Lyanna Mormont, and their parents were grinning at them. If they continued to show affinity for these young friends they could soon find themselves betrothed. 

The older children, not to be out done, coupled off at the next song. Arya was led into a laughing dance by the Smalljon Umber, Domeric came to Sansa’s rescue once more when the Prince chose to ignore her, and they paired off handsomely. Jon Snow paired off with Alysane Mormont and Theon was dancing with Wyla Manderly. The couples danced the proper dance around the future lord and lady of Winterfell, who smiled at all their friends and each other. 

The King once again found himself standing near his old friend, and they were both smiling. Many of the southern lords and ladies were shocked at the camaraderie between the younger northern children, but none more so than the King and his wife. “It still amazes me Ned, the bond between them all.” 

Ned simply smiled at his oldest companion. “Aye,” after a pause he added, “Jon would have loved to see this. The North whole once more as we all hoped it would become after all the tragedy.”

His friend sobered slightly at the name of their mentor and lost friend before responding. “Right you are Ned. Now tell me, are you going to agree to my proposals? I need you Ned! I’m surrounded by the damn Lannisters and their men, but you, you I know I can trust.” 

Ned sighed, wishing he had more time, but gave his old friend. “Can we talk about this in my solar Robert?” The King nodded and the two left the hall, noted by both their wives. And while no one dared approach the Queen for a dance, as she looked like she was sucking on lemons all day, the Lady of Winterfell was proffered a hand by her good brother, and even though she was surprised she took Benjen’s hand and they joined the still dancing youth. The King and Lord of Winterfell forgotten in the happy revelry. 

**

The wedding feast lasted late into the night, though the newly wedded couple had snuck out a few hours after the dancing first began, making their way to their now joined room alone. 

Robb took a deep breath as he led his wife up the last flight of stairs to their room. During the wedding and subsequent feast Ali’s things had been brought to his room, and settled with his things. 

Upon entering the young couple smiled to see their lives physically interwoven. Then the mood tensed once more. Both knew what was expected of them, but neither had ever experienced another the way that they were expected and both were nervous. 

Robb placed his hands at his wife’s waist and led her to lean back against him and both took a moment to enjoy the feel of each other and the quiet. The noise from the revelers far away and distant now. 

Then Ali turned in her husbands arms and smiled her special smile at him before moving up to her toes to press her lips to his. He smiled at the motion before joining her in the kiss, and the kiss turned from sweet and chaste to something more. 

Robb had heard Theon’s tales of course, but he did not think to rely on him as a suitable source of information, but he did choose to listen to one piece of advice he had given. Follow your instincts brother, and you will be fine.

Robb did just that, sweeping his tongue along his wife’s lips, and she tentatively opened her mouth to him, and the kiss quickly morphed after his action. By the time they parted, both were panting, and their eyes had both grown a shade darker. 

Shy, small fingers found their way to the laces of Robb’s doublet, and he froze, watching her fingers move, and then looking back at her eyes. Ali moved confidently, emboldened by the instincts she too was relying on. Robb followed her lead, shrugging out of the doublet when she had released all the laces. Her fingers then found the ties of his under shirt at his neck, and she toyed with them for a moment, causing goosebumps to erupt on her husbands skin, and eliciting a quiet growl from him that startled the both of them for a moment. 

It was moved past quickly when Ali gave a gentle tug and the ties opened, revealing to her the top of her husbands sculpted chest. Not to be forgotten Robb reached up, gently lifting the Rose crown out of her hair, placing it on a table before returning to her and sweeping his fingers through the long locks as he had imagined doing more than a few times. 

Ali gave a small shudder at the feel of Robb’s hands in her hair and her hands glided along his chest to the bottom of his shirt, tucked into his pants. She gave anther tug, and freed some of it. 

Their eyes met once more and then she was guiding the shirt over his head and he was helping her, then he leaned forward and kissed her again, unable to resist the urge. As he did he felt small but sure hands exploring his chest. That action earned her another small growl, this time earning a small giggle, which forced them apart. 

No words had been spoken between the pair, but Robb met her eyes once more and whispered, “If I do something you don’t like, tell me to stop.” His wife, his partner, nodded and then he was again turning her body gently. His fingers played over the laces until they reached the top of them and he began to undo them slowly. When he reached the bottom of the laces his wife took over, stepping away form him a moment. She turned, suddenly wanting to see his face as she let the fabric of the dress slip from her shoulders. 

Her husband’s face became a picture of wonder, and she had only exposed her shift, but something inside her felt immense satisfaction at the look on Robbs face. For his part, Robb was stunned by the beauty in front of him. She had a beautiful hourglass figure, and her long hung down her back and partially covered her front, falling in soft waves to her hips. 

That’s where his hands found a home once more, and he pulled her in again for another kiss, both more at ease as soon as their lips connected once more. Robb gently guided her backwards, toward the bed, and Ali went willingly, trusting Robb with every movement. 

The kiss was ended by the happy squeal that Ali let out when she felt Robb lift her to place her on the edge of his bed. He smiled at the sound, and took a moment to remove his boots, and she kicked off her own shoes and then he was once again standing in front of her. 

Small hands found his waist and tugged, pulling him closer, wanting another kiss. Her husband was happy to oblige, and for a few moments they stayed like that, before Robb pulled back and his hands went to the laces of his pants, knowing that doing that herself would have been awkward for Ali, but to his surprise she lifted her hands to her shoulders and tugged at the loose ties keeping her shift secure. Both let the garments drop at the same time, and each sucked in a breath.   
Robb had been aroused since they shut themselves into their room, and he saw her standing at ease inside his chambers. He stood, fully nude in front of the girl he loved, and for a moment she simply looked at him, and he looked at her. Her small breasts, her perfectly rounded hips, her narrow waist, the lip stuck between her teeth before he reached forward and placed his hands gently at her waist once more. “Gods Ali, your beautiful.”

She couldn’t not smile at his words, and then he leaned forward and she met his movement and kissed him for a moment lacing her arms around his neck, pulling him into the vee of her legs where she sat. The feel of his body against hers was something neither felt they would ever tire of, and then Robb was guiding her back, and she was pulling him with her until she was laid out on the bed under him.

All he could do was pause to take in the sight of her, ready for him. Her black locks fanned out on the pillows, her hands running up and down his spine gently, and her eyes glowing with love and lust. His own eyes were reflecting the same back to her and she lent up slightly to whisper, “I love you Robb Stark.” 

His smile was wide as he lent down to kiss her gently before pulling back and whispering, “I love you Alianna Stark.” Her smile was a mile wide and he placed a kiss on it, unable to resist her joy. 

“Make me your wife Robb.” 

He met her eyes at the words, but she simply nodded, and he was helpless to do anything but give what she asked for. He lined up with her and gently eased himself in, knowing that the first time was painful for the bride, and flinching with her when he broke through her maidenhood. He froze for a moment before Ali’s eyes opened back up and she smiled gently and nodded for him to continue, so he did. 

*** 

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. The servants were moving about a quiet castle, soon joined by some of the keeps inhabitants. Among them was the newly weds and their brother, Arya and their wolves. 

The wolves had only been caged yesterday as there was no room for them amongst the guests, but they had been let out this early by a servant at the request of their lord. The four young people were joined on their way to the Great Hall to break their fast by Theon and Sansa, as well as the youngest Stark boy. 

The group filed into the hall and joined the Lord of Winterfell at the table. His wife was still abed, ruminating over what had been shared with her the night before. 

She was unhappy about what Ned had planned for their eldest daughter, but she had also realized a few things these last days, and she had come to the same conclusion her son had, she was out of touch with her children, and that the Prince wasn’t as golden as he seemed. 

Tonight Ned would be announcing what he and the King had reluctantly agreed to the night before.

***

Sansa would not be marrying a Prince, but the King had gained a new Hand in his best friend. Sansa was now betrothed to Domeric Bolton, but the King had denied a northern bride for his son if it wasn’t to be a child of his oldest friend. Arya would be leaving Winterfell soon, whenever the Mormont’s took their leave, as she was to foster with them for at least a year. 

Jon, Ali, Robb and Rickon would remain here with his wife, while he took Bran South to hopefully have him one day squire for Ser Barristan or another knight. Sansa would be traveling south with them, as Ned knew she wanted to see the South. She would remain with him, until the time came for her own wedding.   
He was hopping that the news of her travel would be enough to soften the blow to his daughters dreams. He had no interest in seeing her hurt by that Prince, so he was doing as he always did, protecting his family. 

As the rest of the Keep awoke and joined him and his children he found his eyes frequently landing back on his good-daughter and his son. Both seemed to radiate happiness and the sight brought him some reprieve from the gloomy thoughts plaguing him. His eyes were also drawn to Jon and Arya, who were both also looking cheerful at the start of this new day. 

Arya was happily talking with the older Mormont girls, no doubt planning great adventures during her time at Bear Island. The thought brought a quiet chuckle forward. His nephew turned son was sitting with his ward and his chosen brother, laughing at whatever Theon was saying to Robb, while Alianna shook her head slightly, a smirk on her face. 

As the gloom lifted he had no idea it would quickly return. He returned to his own breakfast, but a few moments later the joy and peace was shattered. A scream could be heard from the yard, and as he shot to his feet, he faintly noticed Robb, Jon, and Theon all jump up as well. 

A servant rushed in, “Its Bran your grace! He was found at the foot of the old tower! He fell!” At her words I rushed out of my seat, and out the keep, my boys and other children rushing behind me. 

Sure enough there was my boy, laying on the ground, barely breathing. I turned to Robb, “Get the Maester and your mother. Now.” He wasted no time, turning and dashing away. I moved to Bran’s side, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that his neck was in tact. “Jon, Theon, clear the way to the Maester’s tower.” With that I lifted my son, praying to the gods that he could be saved and carried him away. 

***

Only two people noted the sudden appearance of the Lannister twins, who appeared to be sneaking out of the very tower Bran fell from, and both filled that information away for a later time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I apologize for the absence but I'm back and in the mood to continue this story! More to come soon! The next chapter will be the repercussions from Bran's fall.


	7. Chapter 6: Troubles Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran's diagnosis, Good things for Jon Snow, Cersi isn't as shrewd as she thinks, and Ned Starks last day before he journeys South once more.

As the lord of Winterfell rushed into the Maester’s tower, he was fearful for his boy, barely breathing, hoping that the Maester would be able to do something, anything for his Bran. 

Robb Stark dashed into the room behind his mother, as the Maester directed his Lord to place the boy on the bed in the healing room. The boy looked incredibly small, and the Lord of Winterfell soon had his arms full once more, this time it was his sobbing wife.   
The other children were being kept away by Alianna, as she knew that is what was needed. Robb however, had to work hard to keep control, knowing that is what he needed to do for his parents. 

“He is always climbing, even when I tell him not to!” Catelyn Stark was beside herself, the Maester’s words cut off her cries however. He had finished his preliminary prognosis. “He seems to have broken a few ribs and one of his legs. Surprisingly his back and neck are perfectly in tact.” The room was frozen, everyone listening with baited breath. 

“We will not know the extent of the inner trauma until the boy wakes, but he seems to be struggling to breathe, but that could be from the shock. I will watch the lad closely, and set the leg, but there is not much to do for the ribs besides pray that they did not pierce anything when they broke. Be thankful my lady, it seems your son did not fall from as high as feared.” 

“Thank you Maester Luwin.” The elder man nodded and then began his work, and the Lord of Winterfell turned, trying to guide his wife out, but she wouldn’t leave so he instead put an arm around his eldest and they left to update the rest of the castle. 

***

Robb followed his father out of the Maester’s tower, and then followed his lead to the Keep, and straight to his Solar after being told that is where Ali had the rest of his family. The sight of his mother crying over Bran, the sight of his brother limp in his father’s arms was something that Robb wished he could forget, but the images were burned into his brain. 

They entered his father’s solar and found Arya staring at the fire, Sansa holding a terrified Rickon and Ali and Jon standing behind Arya, his uncle sat in a chair in a corner, brooding. Theon looked up at the sound of the door opening, and Ali saw, following his eyesight. As her eyes landed on me she immediately left Arya to Jon and I held my arms open, needing to hold her for a moment to regain my strength. 

She stepped into my arms willingly. I breathed her in and she clung to me tightly. Jon was the first to break the silence. “Is he...” Father shook his head. “He is with the Maester. He is hopeful Bran will be okay.” At his words the tension in the room seemed to deflate, and Arya, to everyone’s shock, ran to her father and flung herself into the arms he had ready to catch her. 

It had been a long time since his father had held Arya, but it was like going back four or five years as she clung to him and cried. “He wanted me to play with him, but I wanted to train. I’m so sorry father!” 

At her words, Robb felt his own eyes well up once more. His poor sister. “It wasn’t your fault my little wolf.” At her father’s words he watched Arya pull back and sniff. Rickon, not to be left out of cuddles opened his tiny arms and Arya moved into Jon’s waiting arms and buried her head in his chest. 

Theon stepped forward. “Lord Stark, the King wishes to speak with you, a guard left the message with us shortly before you entered. But...” Theon trailed off and Robb’s eyes found his surrogate brother and he felt the need to tense, not liking the look in his eyes. 

“Continue Theon.” Ali moved from Robb to Theon, placing a gentle hand on his arm. “I saw something, I don’t know what it means.” Robb tilted his head, wondering where this was going but Theon took a fortifying breath and continued. “With all the commotion, I saw the Kingslayer and Queen leaving the tower.”   
I froze in shock, and my father’s eyes flashed. Ali let out a growl, right alongside my brother. I met Jon’s eyes and nodded, if that was true, if they had been there, who couldn’t say they hadn’t pushed his ten year old brother off a tower. 

“Are you certain Theon?” I looked to my father, watching him fight to stay calm, still holding my brother. “Aye. Hard to miss them when they were leaving the place Bran fell from.” 

“Robb, your coming with me. So are you Theon. We need to talk to the King. Privately. Ali, will you stay with the children? You as well Jon?” My father stood, decision made. 

“Of course.” My wife held her arms open, and Rickon was passed to her. She lent forward and placed a kiss on my cheek, whispering, “be safe Robb.” I nodded and then met my brother’s eyes, and read the wordless promise in them. I nodded his way then followed my father out, Theon at my side.

We found the King, blessedly alone with only his Commander of the Kingsgaurd present. “Your Grace.” His father offered his respects. “May we speak for a moment?” The King took one look at my father and immediately nodded. “Barristan, no one in or out.” The old knight nodded and stood at the door. 

“Gods Ned, is the boy to live?” My father nodded tersely. “My ward was in the yard and followed an order given him a while ago Robert. He was watching people while I dealt with my son. He saw something and I believe it true. Theon.” 

At my father’s call, Theon moved forward, gulped when the eyes of the two men who won the realm landed on him before speaking. “Lord Stark asked me to always keep watch. Jon and I both. For the children and his family. I followed them to the yard and saw Bran, at the foot of the Tower of the First Keep, the same Keep Tower that a few moments later I caught sight of two people sneaking out of.” He paused, looking to my father who merely nodded. 

“Speak the rest boy!” At the king’s growl Theon quickly finished. “It was the Queen and her brother, the Kingslayer, your Grace.” The King’s face turned red, and he looked to Ned. “You believe the young Kraken?”

“Theon has proven himself to me Robert. I was going to speak of this with you on the road but I suppose now I need to tell you. After Jon’s death his wife sent my wife a coded message. One they used as children that only they know. She accused the Lannisters of poisoning Jon.” 

The king let out a growl, “those goddam lions, always causing me trouble. Ned, what do you think? Do you think Cersei and the Kingslayer had something to do with your boy?” At my father’s nod, the king slammed a hand onto the table.

“My wife was supposed to breaking her fast with the children this morn. Ser Barristan, send a messenger. Retrieve the Queen and her pet brother. Now.” The old knight ducked to do as ordered before returning to his post. 

“I’m going to need more than the word of a hostage Ned. No matter how much you believe him.” My father paled but nodded. “I have a copy of the letter from Lysa. Do you think they want my position?” Robert snorted. “That old Lion has been pestering me to replace Jon for years, offering himself every damn time.”  
I watched in silence with Theon as my father became a man I hadn’t ever seen. A man who helped the current king take the whole realm for the loss of his sister. I shared a glance with Theon, who I knew was unhappy about being here. The King was no idol of his. 

“Damnit Ned. This is what I meant! I have need of you, your a man I can trust!” We both turned to watch the King and my father once more as my father nodded. “Aye, Robert I know. I was needed here. Now I will travel with you. What are you to do?” 

Before the King could answer the Queen glided into the room, her brother behind her. “What is the meaning of this Robert?” 

The king growled, “Shut up! Sit. The both of you.” Both Lannisters took a grudging seat. “Boy, come here!” Theon jumped, but at my father’s nod, he once more stepped forward. The King’s cold eyes settled on his wife. “Where were you this morning Cersei?” The queen snorted. 

“Why?” The King’s anger exploded. “Because I asked damnit! Answer the question!” The Queen didn’t flinch in the face of his anger. “I broke my fast with the children in our guest quarter’s. Jamie was with us.”

King Robert growled. “Are you sure it wasn’t the broken tower a boy fell from this morning?” Robb had to give it to the Lannister twins, neither one even flinched. “Of course not.” Cersei sniffed, as if insulted and my father and I both bristled at the lie. 

“You lie. As always.” The king waved at my father and Theon. “We have witnesses who saw the both of you leaving the same tower the boy fell from. That boy is Ned’s son. Happen to know anything of that Kingslayer?”

Cersei didn’t let her brother speak. 

“Come now Robert. Why would Jamie and I be in an old, broken tower? You know well my feelings about this place, yet you drag the children and I up here on your damn high horse, and then the traitor tells you I had something to with Starks son and you dare question me and not him.” She waved a hand to Theon, who had moved to my father’s side, and whom had my father’s protective hand on his shoulder. 

Robert’s face only grew stormier at her words, and my father’s grew colder. “Ned raised the lad Cersei. If he believes the boy, then I do. Everyone does. He has what the Lannister’s do not. Honor. Just know that I will have people watching you. Make a slip, and I will not halt to haul you and that idiot brother of yours to trial and finally rid myself of all you stinking Lannisters. Now get out of my sight.”

Both made to rise but the King apparently wasn’t done. “Not you Kingslayer.” 

Cersei did spare her brother a glance, but it was fleeting. After the door closed behind her, Robert turned his attention fully to the Kingsgaurd sat before him. ‘Your on thin ice Kingslayer. You are no longer in charge of your sister or her retinue. I have half a mind to send you away for good, but for now I will suffice with having you stand behind me, alongside Ser Barristan, who will keep an eye on you. No more meetings with your sister.”

The prideful Lannister ground his teeth but said nothing aside form a your grace, before he to left the room. 

“That is all I can do for now Ned, but if we can rid ourselves of them we will.” My father nodded, “as you wish Robert.”

We left the King to his meal, and headed back for the solar, where the rest of the family was.

***

Arya was still upset, so she was sat tucked under Jon’s arm by the fire, and Rickon was confused on where his mother was, clinging to my skirt. Benjen had left to fetch a raven that had come for him. 

I met Jon’s eyes, worry coating every fiber of me. “They have been gone for a while.” 

Jon grimaced, but tried to comfort me. “They could just be...” But he was cut off by the door opening. Theon, Robb, and Lord Stark all entered once more.   
“Father?” Arya spoke, question evident. “What Theon spoke of cannot leave this room. The King can do little until they move to action once more. But they are under close watch now. I want all of you to be vigilante and watch out for each other.” 

We all nodded and agreed, if Lord Stark could smile, he would have, but I could see the worry for his boy in his every thought and motion. Jon put a hand on my arm, motioning to Robb and then Rickon. “I’ll find you later Ali. Talk to him. I’ll take Rickon.” I smiled at him. 

The sleepy, upset lad traded to his brother’s arms, and I pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks before walking to Robb, who was staring into the fire, looking a thousand leagues away. 

I put a hand on his arm, and he seemed to come to. “Are you okay my love?” He smiled, but it was small and faded fast. Instead of giving me an answer he once again held open his arms. I gladly stepped into him, and we simply stood there for a few moments, but I felt eyes on my back, and had a feeling that Lord Stark wanted a few moments alone so I stepped back and took Robb’s hand. 

I began to lead him out, and held the other out for Theon, as he looked as forlorn as Robb. I led them both to a quiet corner of the Keep, needing them both to put words to their morning, or they would not ever. 

I turned to Theon first after finding a spot. “You did well spotting that Theon.” He nodded, but the vacant look didn’t leave his eyes. “What did the King say that has the infamous Greyjoy so quiet?” 

“My word was not enough. Because I’m a traitor.”

I rolled my eyes. “Nonsense. I’ve known you almost as long as Robb. You are not your father, you need not be punished for your father’s mistakes.” I made the fair haired boy meet my eyes. 

“What you saw, we will not forget. The North remembers. We must continue to be vigilante now, and when the King can get rid of the Lannisters, he will know that it was a Greyjoy who gave him that first opportunity.” 

That brought a smile to his face, but I needed him to know. “Your family Theon. Regardless of name or birth. Family is not the same as blood.” 

“Aye, she is right. Your my brother. Now and always.” Robb came forward and clapped Theon on the back. “Your vigilance could end up saving Bran’s life brother. Thank you.” That was what Theon needed to hear the most and I stepped back, letting the two share a hug before Theon took his leave. But before he did, he placed a kiss on my forehead and whispered, “thank you sister.” I grinned up at the boy who while only a year older, often seemed far older than he acted.

I then turned my attention to my husband. “Will he be alright? Truly?” Robb’s eyes fell shut, worry written into him as much as the rest of us. “Aye, the maester thinks so, but gods did he look so small in my father’s arms. So fragile on that cot. My mother is distraught. If she finds out the Lannisters were behind this...” He trailed off, looking more lost than I have seen him in years. 

“I do not think your father means to tell her. Not until Bran wakes. Bran is a Stark Robb. He will be okay. We will be here to help him deal with whatever the consequences may be.” His beautiful eyes opened at that, and a small smile once again graced his face. “What I would do without you, I never want to know.” He tugged me back into his arms, and I rested my head against his chest, enjoying the silence and listening to his heartbeat. 

We stayed that way for a long while, until a sniffing Arya stumbled upon us. In the face of her sadness both Robb and I could do nothing but hold open an arm each, and she joined in the embrace. 

“I should have been with him! I’ve been so tangled with the Mormonts, and I haven’t...” She trailed off, guilt lining every word and I couldn’t handle the remorse in her tone. “It is not your fault Arya. Bran knew that climbing was dangerous. I promise that this is not on you sweetling, so come wipe your tears. Your brother and your mother need you to be strong now.” 

I knelt, removing us from Robb’s arms, and looked her dead in the eye. “Be strong for them Arya, and I promise you that the reason for this will be had, and when it is, justice will be dealt, but for now we wait, and we remain strong. What are the words of the North?” 

The young girl straightened at my question and sucked in a watery breath. “The North remembers.”

This time it was my husband who gave her a reply. “Aye little sister, and you have my word that the North will not forget this, and Bran will have his justice.” Robb stood tall, in this quiet corner of Winterfell, and in that moment I saw the flash of the man, the Lord, he would become. 

Arya sniffed once more but nodded, trusting us and our word, I only prayed silently that we could keep it. 

***

The whole of Winterfell waited for the young boy to wake, seemingly with baited breath. There was tension rising from every corner in the coming days. The King ever angry with the Lannisters, the Starks tense with them as well, though no one knew the reasoning behind that. The Lady Stark rude and short with her daughter’s future family, still unhappy that the Bolton’s of all people would gain her sweet, beloved daughter. 

And Sansa, angry with her father, spoke to no one but her direwolf and grudgingly, and sparingly, her future betrothed. She understood that the Prince was rough around the edges, but the foolish words of her mother had made her think her love could soften him. The girl was upset her stay in the south would be short, and unhappy that her home was to be the dreadful Dreadfort. 

Why her father wanted Domeric for a good-son she could see, but did it have to be her? Then again, Arya was going to Bear Island to train with the Lady Maege and her daughters. How her father convinced mother of that, and her change in betrothals, she would never know. 

All she had ever dreamed about was being Queen, having a knightly husband and living in the South, and her father had denied her that for reasons she couldn’t understand. Rob got to be married, Arya got to train, why couldn’t she go South forever?

“Sansa?” The knock her brother gave was strong, and the tone of his voice was soft, and Sansa thought for a moment of sending him away, but Robb was her rock, her confidant, the knightly brother she relied on, even if he was married to Ali now. 

“Come in Robb.” She sat up sniffing, and watched her brother walk in. 

He had changed these last months. He was...freer with his actions than he had been before. Moved lighter, moved with a confidence she had never seen, and was envious of. Strength radiated from him, joy evident even in the time of sorrow. Ali was what he had wanted, needed, and what he got.

“Come on little sister. Fess up. What’s wrong?” She looked into the eyes a mirror of her own and felt the tears returning. “It’s not fair! You got what you wanted. Arya got what she wanted. Why can’t I have what I want Robb? Why does father’s hold over the North have to mean that I give up what I have always wanted?” 

Her brother sighed, but Sansa couldn’t even feel guilt for what she said, she was to upset. “Because Father wants what’s best for you Sansa; as do I, and Theon, and Jon. As your brothers and your father it is our duty to make sure you are wed to a man that will respect you, honor you. I know that you think that to be knightly you must come from the south, but Dom is a knight Sansa. He was knighted by a Vale lord before coming back. He will be to you what that foolish Prince never would. Honorable.” 

Sansa opened her mouth to rebuke him, but to her infinite surprise her brother cut her off, his tone hardening slightly. Something it never did against her.  
“I know that mother probably told you that Joffrey would change. He won’t Sansa. Not with a mother like Cersei Lannister. I would rather you be slightly unhappy, than married to a Prince. Because it would mean you are safe. Come now sister. Stop your pouting, be kind to father, especially as you will be all he has of home when he rides South. Be strong for our mother and Bran. Treat Dom with kindness and get to know him and try to put aside your feelings, give him a chance and you may find him far more suitable than the prince.” 

Sansa stared at her brother, but she heeded his words. She bowed her head. “I’m sorry Robb, I just...” Her brother cut her off. “I know Sansa, but in time I think you will see we were right. Now come. I’m escorting you to dinner my lady.” That brought a smile to her face. 

“What of your wife Robb?” He chuckled, “Ali is being escorted by one of our most trusted sweet sister. Theon won that honor since I decided to come convince a pretty maid to flee her tower. Will you allow me the honor sister?” 

This is why she loved Robb. He always knew what to say. “I can grant you the honor my lord.” She stood and gave a sweet curtsey, earning a laugh from her brother before he held out his elbow. 

“Our feast awaits!” The silly declaration made her giggle. “There, always smile sister. Your to pretty to ever be crying. All we want is for our beautiful wolf to be happy.” 

She smiled up at him and nodded, promising herself that she would try to do as he asked, after all, Robb had never once failed her, or steered her wrong. She had all her faith in her brother, as every good sister should. 

The pair entered the hall to see the meal was waiting for them. Her mother, Bran and the Queen were the only ones missing from the hall. “Sorry for the delay father.” Her father smiled softly at Robb, met her eyes and she saw sadness in his eyes, more than ever before. For once not thinking of her courtesies she went to him and looped her arms about his neck. 

“I’m sorry father. I will do better.” The whispered words got her a gentle smile, and a soft kiss to the top of her head. “All is well my dear.” She grinned up at her father before taking her seat. After a moment her father stood. 

“Tonight I give you all news. The King has graciously waited, but cannot stay any longer. As his new Hand I must ride with him. We leave the day after tomorrow. But first he has a few things he would like to do. Your Grace.” 

King Robert stood. “I am saddened to ask my friend to leave when his son has yet to wake. In return for Lord Starks continuous dedication to me and the crown I want to give him a few things he has always deserved. Jon Snow please come forward.” 

***

Jon took a deep breath as he stood. He knew that it was time. His father had informed him after he once again left Bran’s side earlier that day. This would be last time anyone would call him Snow. 

He moved to stand in front of the King, seeing the smiles on many faces in the room. “For your father’s continued dedication to me, I rename you.” A heavy hand fell on his shoulder. “I now name you Jon Stark. Do you swear to never forsake your family, fight for them and protect them?”

“Aye, I do your grace.” 

Cheers from the room shocked him, none louder than Robb and Ali, both beaming to one side of his father. The King let out a booming laugh and clapped him on the shoulder with the hand already resting there. “Good lad!” 

With that Jon was no longer a bastard, but a legitimized member of the Stark family, he just wished his mother Lyanna could be here to see it. 

He went back to his seat, but the King was not done. “Lord Stark has agreed to follow me South, and I show my support for his choice, by acknowledging a new betrothal. Sansa Stark will be wed to Domeric Bolton, with the hope of uniting two powerful houses and setting the North to perpetual rest.” 

The Prince’s face pinched, but it was a small loss to Jon. Sansa would not be wed to him, but wed to someone much worthier of her hand. Father also ensured that a Southern King openly declared his support of a united and strong North. 

“Lastly I would like to extend a welcome to the Bolton retinue that will be journeying South with us, as Domeric and his father wish for him to travel with his betrothed.” Dom stood and moved to shake the Kings hand, and bowed low before him and my father, he kept his mask, but after he gave the King and Lord his respect, he winked at Robb and I, and we grinned back in response, glad that one more ally would be heading South with our father.

**

As the night progressed Jon watched as his brother continued to enjoy his married life, even with Bran still not awake, no one could deny that the heir of the North wasn’t happy. Jon couldn’t be happier for his brother, or Ali. To his immense surprise Sansa was also the one to approach Domeric tonight, not the other way around.

His sister smiled prettily, and Dom could do nothing but offer his hand and guide them onto the dance floor after Robb and Ali. He was approached as well, by a wolfishly smirking little sister. “Dance with me?” 

He quirked an eyebrow at Arya, but as always, could deny her nothing. “Aye.” 

He allowed her to tug him from his seat, hearing his father’s chuckle as she did. When they reached their destination he guided her into the dance, “okay sister, what is it?” 

“What do you mean brother?” But she was still smirking, so her act to innocence didn't work. I simply cocked an eyebrow and waited her out. “Robb and Ali, they are nervous about father leaving. I think they need one more day of fun before they have to take responsibilities on that they hadn’t before. With Bran, Ali will essentially be lady of Winterfell now, and I know she wasn’t ready for that.”

I smiled, many wouldn’t know it by looking at her, but Arya could be as sweet as her older sister. “Aye and I’m assuming you have an idea about that fun?”  
“Yes I do. Just make sure Robb is with you in the Godswood at noonday tomorrow.” With her words the dance ended and she smirked at me once more before heading for the beckoning Princess. 

“She looks very pleased with herself, should I be worried?” 

I chuckled at the question from my newest sister before she held out a hand, which I no longer hesitated to take. I led us to the dance floor and answered her question. “No, Arya is fine, nothing for you to worry about sister.” She smiled, “fair enough, and how are you Jon Stark?” 

I grinned at the name, something I had often dreamed about in my youth, and something I never thought would happen. “Im okay, great actually.”

***

Arya had a plan, and for once it wasn’t a plan against Sansa and her friends, but a plan to help her favorite sister and her big brother. They were both acting far to responsible and adult-like for Arya’s taste, especially since father was still here.

So she had a plan to give them one more day as children. To give all of us one more day as children. She had all the younger inhabitants of the castle in on the fun, and Jon getting the heir of the North to the Godswood. Arya would make sure Ali was there as well. 

The plan was simple, before all the friends split up once more, they would have one last day of fun in the Godswood. 

“Okay Jon should have Robb here soon, and I asked Ali to meet me here. Everyone hide until I give the signal okay?” Everyone nodded. Many of the youth of the North were here, as well as the younger royal children and Shireen, who was giggling quietly with Rickon. 

The admittedly large group split, ready for a day of youthful fun. Footsteps could be heard crunching through the snow, and then the eldest two Stark children appeared. “Okay Jon, what are we doing here? What are you playing at brother?” 

Just the the whisper of paws was heard from the other direction, and Ali’s voice heard calling for Arya. The girl in question laughed to herself at the stunned, happy, confused look on her brothers face as his wife appeared before him. Her face equally as amusing in its confusion. 

Arya gave her signal, a shrill whistle and snowballs were let fly from every direction, high and low as some of the elder boys and girls had climbed trees to hide. Jon quickly joined in to Arya’s lasting surprised, but the shrieks of Ali and the protests of Robb distracted her. 

The direwolves were barking happily and dashing through the snow as Arya dropped right in front of the stunned couple and the barrage of snow stopped. “Arya what on earth is going on?” 

“Today is mandatory fun day before we all go our separate ways tomorrow sister. It is needed. Even Sansa has come to join us.” Many faces started appearing and laughter rang out among them. Ali and Robb shared a look, and then both bent down and scooped up snow in sync and began launching a counter attack, that caused chaos once more. 

Arya watched for a moment as the dire mood that had befallen all of Winterfell lifted for a few shining moments. The only thing missing was a short, dark haired, agile boy dashing amongst the rest of his siblings. 

***

Inside the Keep Bran Stark slept through it all. The deception, the joy and sorrow, with his direwolf curled at his feet, whining and crying for her master to wake and play once more. 

At his side sat a ragged Catelyn Stark, praying to her gods to bring her son back to her, and to grant him use of the broken leg, so that her young boy could still fulfill his dream of being a knight. 

She sat sentry over her young boy, despair written in every line of her once beautiful face. The echoes of her other children’s joy did nothing to assuage her sadness. Nor could her husbands departure tempt her from her post. Nothing would have her leave Bran’s side until his beautiful dark eyes opened once more. 

Her husband meanwhile, was pacing towards the Godswood, to pray in the true face of the Old Gods once more before leaving his home once again. Instead of finding his normal solitude, he instead found the ringing laughter of youth.

There was the future of his kingdom and Robert’s running to and fro in front of the Godswood pond. In the middle of the chaos was his children. Robb and Ali staunchly defending the youngest of the children behind them, with the aid of Jon and Theon, his son’s most constant companions. 

In their midst was a cackling Rickon, who was clung to a young Shireen, her sad face lit with joy. The younger prince, Tommen, was clinging to Ali’s leg, shrieking whenever some of the clod snow fell on his head, smile wide and bright. 

Then there was his daughters. Sansa giggling and laughing behind Domeric Bolton, who was using his body to defend his betrothed. At her side was the laughing Princess, for once not clouded by her mother’s scowl, joining in merrily. Not much farther away, darting amongst the crowd was his youngest girl, laughing manically as she launched snow at all that came into her path.In and around his children the other Northern children were making alliances and playing merrily. 

The tableau in front of him gave Ned Stark such hope, that perhaps this time, leaving the North would not insight chaos on his family or the North. It was not with Joy that he would mount his horse the next day, but with Hope, and determination that he had not felt since the death of his sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and continued support! It means so much! Please Comment and subscribe!


	8. The Road South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final goodbyes are given and Ned Stark leaves Winterfell in the hands of Robb and Ali.

The morning Ned Stark left Winterfell for the capital dawned cold and snowy. There was pandemonium inside the Keep as servants rushed to ensure their various masters were ready for their trips home. With the exit of Ned Stark, many of the Northern Lords were also taking their leave of Winterfell. 

The Bolton retinue would be split between the Lord and the Heir. The Mormont retinue would have a few additional Stark guards as Arya would be leaving with them. The vast majority of Ned Stark’s retinue would be leaving the keep and leaving vacancies for Robb and Ali to fill. 

The Stark family was about to be separated for the first time in years, and Ned Stark’s anxiety was on the rise. The last few times his family had left Winterfell, separated, they had not returned. He was hopeful that this time would be different but nevertheless the nerves were there. 

As such, he had been awake since the very first lights of dawn, overseeing any manner of things and trying to keep himself busy. He was also filled with pride. His eldest was at his side not much later, helping him oversee the chaos ensuing in the keep, and ensuring that his father would depart with everything he would need as Hand to the King. 

Robb had left his wife asleep in their bed, wanting to spend as much time with his father as possible, and ensuring that he had everything he could need. The same for all of his siblings that for the first time in his life, would not be at his side. 

Sansa had also been up since dawn, but had yet to make an appearance in the Keep, busy ensuring for the final time that all of her things were packed and taking a few moments to say goodbye to the only room she had ever called hers. She left her room an hour before breakfast in order to take a slow walk around her home and say farewell to all the places and memories she had made here, knowing as she did that she may not return to Winterfell for many years. 

***

Jon was up early in order to pick up his gift for Arya from Micken. Wanting to say goodbye to one of his closest companions in peace, he made his way to her room, eager to see her reaction to his gift. 

He knocked, and at her acceptance, entered the familiar room to find his sister and her wolf re-packing her trunk. Arya’s face had been sour, but upon seeing him it had brightened slightly. 

“Septa Mordane says my things aren’t folded properly. I don’t see why that matters, they are just going to get thrown around anyway!” 

He couldn’t help but release a chuckle, and think may she never change, this sister of mine. He instead said, “I have a gift for you. Close the door.” A wide smile overtook her face, and she rushed to do as he bade. Jon pulled the wrapped gift out from behind his back, and turned to face his sister. “Remember that this is not a toy.” He then revealed the sword and unsheathed it slightly.

Arya’s eyes were so wide, they looked to be almost falling out of her head. “A sword?”

“Aye. Here.” He passed the sword into her eager hands and she pulled the weapon out of its sheath, feeling its weight and balance. “I have never seen a sword like this.” 

“Aye it is made in the Bravossi style, small, thin and lithe; like you sister.” She smiled up at him, affection reflected back at her in every line of Jon’s face. “Now you won't be able to cut a man’s head off, but you can poke him full of holes if your quick enough.” 

She turned serious, and eager. “I can be quick!” All Jon could do was smile affectionately at the girl who had never seen him as anything less than herself, his confidante, and his biggest supporter in all things aside from their brother. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Arya went to throw herself into him, but he backed up in a haste, eager to not get poked with her sword. Realizing her mistake, she quickly laid the sword on the bed before throwing herself up and into her brother. 

Jon caught her as he always did and hauled her small body up, holding her close. he knew well that he may not see her for some time, but he was so happy for her, that she was going somewhere she will finally be understood. 

“Show those bears what us Starks can do alright?” He put her down and met her eyes once more and she assured him she would. “I will Jon, and when I return, you and I can spar!” 

He laughed, ruffled her hair, “all good swords have a name what will you name yours?” 

His wild sister grinned at him, “Sansa can keep her sowing needles, I have a needle of my own now.” With that he smiled at her one last time and then left her to her re-packing, aiming to find the only father he had ever known and wish him well.

***

Elsewhere Robb was looking for Sansa, hoping to say his own goodbyes to her privately. Where Jon had always had Arya to connect with, Robb had always had Sansa, and he wanted to wish his sister well, and remind her to heed his advice about Domeric. 

He found her heading back to the Keep from the Godswood and proffered his elbow as he had so many times in his youth. His sister smiled and took it, and he escorted her back to her room, informing her quietly that he wanted a private moment. 

Once safely behind her door, he was surprised when she promptly threw herself into his body, “Oh Robb, I am going to miss you dearly!” His eyes fell closed at the emotion in her voice and held her close for a moment. 

“I will miss you as well sister. Please, give Domeric a chance. I think you will find him well suited to you. Please also be sweet to father, as you will be all he has of home.” His sister sniffed, “I will Robb. Please write often! Tell me how you and Ali are, how mother is. When Bran wakes. Everything.” 

The siblings separated, “I will Sansa.” He studied her for a moment, cementing her image in his brain. Her long hair flowing down her back, the exact shade of his own, and eyes of his own mirror staring back at him from her sweet face. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I love you Sansa.” 

“I love you to Robb.”

After one last moment, they separated, and Sansa went to say her goodbye’s to her mother. Robb went to find his wife, needing her presence to wash away his sense of dread after his parting words with his sister. 

***  
Jon, meanwhile, had found Ned Stark in the barn, readying his horse as he always did. At the sound of Jon approaching Ned looked up and allowed a small smile for his would be son. This boy had always been a quiet source of pride for Ned, so similar to his mother in look but his father in actions. 

“Father.” The quiet boy looked to Ned, wanting to say much but not knowing where to start. To his surprise the stoic Ned Stark smiled softly at the boy and pulled him forward into an embrace in a way that he hadn’t since Jon’s youth. 

“I know my boy.” Both sets of famous dark Stark eyes fell closed before the two men separated. “Watch Robb’s back Jon. He will need you now more than ever.”   
“I will father. Be safe.” The elder stark smiled at the only thing he had left of his sister, “I will Jon.” 

They both looked to the door at the sound of feet, and were both shocked to see Sansa standing there. “I fear Mother won’t be leaving his side Father. Perhaps you should say your goodbye’s now?” 

Their father gave a pained smile, handed his horses lead to a hand and made his way to his sons sick bed. Meanwhile the two remaining Starks shared a long look, before Sansa stepped forward to Jon’s surprise and placed a gentle hand on his arm. 

“Take care Jon.” He could do nothing but smile. Always sweet, this sister of his. “I will Sansa. Take care yourself.” 

The young girl smiled up at the brother she had the most fraught relationship with before leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Take care of Bran when he awakes please brother. He will need someone and I fear Robb and Ali will be to busy to give it.”

“They will do there best, as will I.” He couldn’t fight the sibling instinct any longer and he pulled the younger girl to him, into the first hug they have shared since their youth. To his immense surprise the girl melted into his embrace and whispered, “I am sorry. I’ll be better.” 

The words brought a gentle smile to his face, and he said nothing in reply, just placed an affectionate kiss to the top of her head before they separated and found that they had an audience.

***

Robb had found his wife exactly where he expected she would be. She was with Rickon, helping him get ready for the day, listening to his rambles and smiling sweetly at the boy who just wanted his mother, and found one in her, even if his mother was distracted with Bran. 

“Come on sweetling, let us find your father and sisters so you may say goodbye.” The little boy took his wife’s hand and they turned as one, and both smiled at seeing him. “Robb!” The excited boy launched himself at his brother, and Ali let him. 

“Hello Rickon. Are you ready to bid father and our sisters good travels?” The excited youth nodded and took a hand from each of them and they went to find their siblings. They found Arya shortly into their walk, and she immediately clung to Ali’s side, much like she used to as a child and Robb felt the pang in his chest once more. 

For so long, one of his jobs as the eldest was to see to his siblings, and keep them happy and together, and now he was readying to say goodbye to both his sisters and it was an uncomfortable feeling. 

The group made their way to the yard, and found no one they were looking there, so they headed for the barn, and found Sansa and Jon in a surprising embrace.   
As they broke apart Robb looked around, and only two faces were missing. Theon and Bran were the only two missing youths from the Stark brood. As if summoned by the thought, Theon sauntered into the barn. 

To his surprise it was Sansa who began what devolved quickly into a Stark brood group hug. She stepped up to Theon, smiled sweetly an pulled him into a hug, which Rickon was quick to join, then Ali, then Arya and Jon, and finally Robb. He shared a smile with his wife over the heads and bodies of his siblings and relished in the rightness of the moment, only missing one set of thin arms. 

That is how Ned Stark and the King would find them, holding each other tightly and laughing together as they had many times in their youth. 

***

Both men smile at the sight. This is a family, a true family. One that the King could only fantasize about having because the woman he loved so much had died before he could save her. His friend had found what they had both wanted all those years ago. A woman who would give him children, and a true family. 

His wife had given him children, but his eldest was a brat, and one he had no patience for. Myrcella was the apple of his eye, but she was only a girl. Tommen was a sweet boy, but frightened easily, still his father dotted on him, preferring the sweet boy to the acerbic miniature of his wife. 

This laughing mass of children was something so unlike anything seen in the South, and was yet another reason that Robert held a deep, quiet love for the North. The home of his best friend had already produced people so real, rather than the fake people the South bred in droves. 

He was saddened at the double loss of a chance to attach his children to this Northern family. He had hoped that the sweet nature of his friends’ daughter would relieve his heir of some of his acerbic nature, but that would not come to be; he had hopped to secure his daughter far away from her mother, somewhere she could be happy, but alas, Robb and Ned were set on the Winter Rose and he could understand why. 

Alianna Umber, now Stark, was a girl not to be overlooked. She was beautiful, a true Northern beauty as his Lyanna had been. She had the spirit of the North, the pride, the strength, the care and devotion. This girl was as much a Stark as she could be without having been born one. His friend had chosen well for his heir. He could only hope to eventually do the same for his own. It was his legacies only hope. 

***

There was no more time, no more delay. The Stark family was once more being separated and Ali felt nothing but sadness for the family that she loves deeply. One child unconscious in bed, Lady Stark refusing to leave his side, and yet they had rallied together as best they could. 

Her husband stood tall at his father’s side, and at Lord Stark’s other side was Jon, now allowed to stand with his family, and standing just behind them was Theon, offering his silent support to the boy had never treated him as anything less than his brother. 

Arya and Sansa stood in their spots in line, closer than usual as Bran was missing, and Rickon was clinging to her skirts, realizing as he did that this was goodbye. Lord Stark stepped forward to address his family, and his keep one more time. 

“I leave Winterfell and the North in the capable hands of my son and heir, Robb. I leave him in the more than qualified care of Alianna, our Winter Rose. I leave them under the protection of my guards, my advisors, and Jon Stark, I know he will watch over my children and my keep. I send Arya with the Mormonts knowing she will come back to us a true woman of the North.” 

He waved Arya forward and she stepped out of line and to stand in front of her father, who embraced her one final time before sending her to stand with the Mormont girls and Lady Mormont. He waived Sansa forward next and as she comes to stand at his side, Ali can see the emotion in the man’s eyes. 

“I bring with me the beauty of the North in my daughter. I entrust that her betrothed will help my men keep her safe and happy as we travel south. She will be my piece of Winterfell in the South, and I could not be more proud.” Sansa beamed up at her father, and placed a kiss on his cheek before she walked to Domeric’s side, where he waited to help her onto her horse. 

“My prayers are with my son. May the Gods see it fit to allow my boy to wake and come back to us. I will wait for the news with baited breath. To my youngest I ask that he listen to his siblings and learn from them, so that he may one day join me as well. ” With nothing left to say, he turned to Robb and I, shook his son’s hand, pride drenching his gaze, before he placed a kiss to my forehead and shared a nod with Jon. 

The King stepped forward and thanked Winterfell aloud for its warm welcome, and wished the North well in Robb’s hands before leading the procession in mounting up. I slid my hand into Robb’s as he watched his father mount his horse, and Domeric aid Sansa before mounting up at her side. 

Robb took a deep breath, but remained calm as the party turned and followed the King, his smug son, and the wheelhouse up the King’s Road. As Lord Stark crossed the boundary, silence settled after the chaos that had reigned all morning, and Robb was now the acting Lord of Winterfell, and I, his Lady. 

**

By the end of that day, I was ready to retire with my husband and go back to just being Ali. I had been working most of the day, entertaining Rickon, re-organizing the Keep, and trying to keep things simple for my husband. Theon hadn’t been far from my side, and Jon hadn’t been far from Robb’s and I smiled at the loyalty my husband inspired, especially in Theon who was in no way blood related to him. 

As supper ran to a close, Robb came to stand at my side. “I know your tired, but care to dance my lady?” I smiled up at him, and I could read the message in his eyes. They expect us not to, so lets do it anyway.

I nodded and placed my hand in his. he lead us to the floor and motioned for the music to start, and then he proceeded to lead me around the small space now always left for dancing. “Thank you.” I smiled at the man I loved, “always Robb.”

Jon and Theon had followed suit, each finding a partner and joining us on the floor. The crowd was quiet as they watched us, but as always, with Robb and I, it was easy to forget the eyes. 

“We can do this right Ali?” I looked up at him, his Tully curls falling across his forehead, his scruff trimmed but there, no longer was he the boy I fell in love with, but a man I was ready to help lead his people. “Of course Robb. Your ready. I’m as ready as I can be. We will be fine.” He grinned back at me, so handsome and proud that all I could do was smile back and rest my head on his shoulder as he led us through the rest of the dance. 

When the music stopped, we separated and the day was done. Robb went to ensure his mother was well, and to try to get her to eat something, while I went to ensure Rickon was in bed. 

I found him snuggled up with his direwolf, eager eyes waiting for a story. Before I could give it however, the alarm bell rang out and I went stiff at once. What could be going wrong already?

I listened as footsteps thundered past Rickon’s door, and the boy went from grinning to worried in a matter of moments, and he wasn’t alone. Regardless I bundled the boy to me and waited, glad that both Joy and Shaggy were here to aid in our protection.

***

As soon as the bells rang, I increased my pace, hearing the shouts coming from my mother, and the courtyard at the same time. There seemed to be a fire, I could see it out a window, but I couldn’t deviate, not at the distress in my mother’s voice. 

Sure enough as I rounded the last corner to Bran’s room, I heard a fierce growl, and then a thunk of a body hitting the floor. I threw open the door to reveal my mother, standing in shock with bloodied hands, and the unnamed wolf hovering over a now dead assailant, Bran sleeping through it all.

My mother let out a shaky laugh as the wolf cleaned its maw, and then returned to its home at Bran’s feet, tail swishing. I could do nothing but pat its head and reach for my mother’s hands. 

She batted me away, turning back to Bran, only to find his eyes open. I let out an excited breath, and moved to my brother’s side. “Summer. Her name is Summer.” I laughed, “okay Bran, her name is Summer.” My mother whimpered causing both her boys to look at her, but she only had eyes for the younger. She fell to her knees, giving thanks to the Gods, but Bran turned back to me. 

“Father?” I sobered, sad that my father had missed the awakening of his son by hours. “Gone Bran. He had to leave this morning. The King could wait no longer.” To my surprise, the boy just nodded, head falling back into the pillow. 

I moved to call the guards and inspect the body as Bran re-settled himself. My mother still on her knees, though she was now cradling her hands to her chest and staring at the body. 

The body stunk, clearly meaning that the man had hid in the stables before setting it afire and going for Bran. Why someone would go for him Robb didn’t know for sure, but he had his guesses and would assure that this was the last time someone got close. 

He picked up the dagger, a fine piece for someone so clearly well off, further proving his theories in his mind. The guards removed the body, and I moved back to my mother, pulling her hands up for inspection, ignoring all her resistance and attempts to go back to Bran, who was watching everything around him with large eyes, and a hand on his direwolf. 

“Deep, but with a look and a slave from Luwin and you will be on the way to recovery.” At his succinct and somewhat cold prognosis, his mother seemed to wake anew. Her blue eyes met mine and I wished I felt more than anger, but all I could see was the blood running from her hands and her foolish actions. 

“Robb, please...” I said nothing, instead looked back at Bran, whose big eyes I couldn’t refuse. I had a guard escort my mother to Luwin, and called Ser Rodrick to the room so that we could examine the blade, I also had some one send for Ali, but I never left Bran’s side.   
***  
With the catspaws fated actions, the Game of Thrones had begun. As Robb Stark held his shaking brother, and spoke with his teacher and now head guard, he had no idea that he just became a major player in the Game. 

Hours away, down the King’s Road, Joffery Baratheon smirked, at the thought of what was happening in the boring place he had just left, and focusing on his plan to win back the pretty little Northern girl. His father was a great buffoon to let such a mach go just to appease the paltry North and his stick in the mud new Hand. He would ensure that this new Hand learned as everyone else did, that when Joffery Baratheon wanted something, he got it and he wanted the northern beauty to be his wife, so he would make it so. 

Heading towards the Great Wall, Tyrion Lannister had no idea he was about to become a prime suspect in a would be murder plot of a ten year old boy, set up by his nephew, no doubt to please his ridiculous mother. His brother and sister’s stupidity would cause Tyrion’s life to change in ways he never saw coming. That was just how the Game worked. 

The game had begun, Starks, Lannisters, Boltons, Umbers, and others would soon be pulled into the fray. Robb Stark and his new wife would find themselves at the center of the chaos before long, but for now they were huddled together, the injured wolf cradled between them, both vowing that no harm would ever come to this boy, or anyone else they loved, ever again. 

***

Soon Robb would begin garnering the nickname Young Wolf, his wife already had hers in the Winter Rose. Bran would be the Injured Wolf, Rickon Baby wolf, Arya the She Wolf, and Sansa the Beautiful Wolf. Jon Snow, now Stark, would be the Wolf Blade, and at Robb’s other side would stand the Young Cracken. 

These young children would find themselves embroiled in a fight for their lives, thier family, and their lands in the months to come, set in motion by the False Stag, Joffery Baratheon.


	9. The South Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final events on the road before the party reaches the capital. Also Winterfell stories as well.

Ned Stark and his northern host continued to ride South, having no idea that Winterfell was already witnessing great change. Bran was awake, Catelyn Tully seemed to be out of her trance-like state at long last but was receiving the cold shoulder from the oldest children, and only Rickon seemed happy to have her back. 

Robb and Ali were running the keep well, so well that Catelyn’s role was mitigated, she spent most of her time with her baby Rickon, and Bran when he would allow her, or anyone, entry. 

The boy was deeply upset, Maester Luwin had told him that his leg may not ever heal properly, and if that was the case he would never be able to ride. He saw his dreams of being a knight going up in flames, and he couldn’t even remember how or why he fell from that Tower, to begin with. 

His brothers had their suspicions. Robb had kept the dagger and had shown it to both Theon and Jon, his wife standing at his side as well. Ali had seen it amongst those from the South, but could not remember who she had seen with it. Theon and Jon did not know, but they suspected from the finery, and the pattern of the jewels, that it belonged to a Lannister, or someone close to one. 

That alone made them question whether it was the Kingslayer or his sister that had feared that Bran would awake and tell their tale. 

Lady Catelyn was being kept from all conversation having to do with that night, doubts about what she would do if she found out the truth making her son even more hesitant to confide in his mother. 

Meanwhile, Ned Stark was nearing the border of the North and South, and at his side rode his friend and King, both men often quiet, tired in a way they had never been in their youth. Though today the King appeared to be melancholy and with that came an air of reminiscence, a dangerous road for the man trying to hide a very big secret from his friend.

***

“Do you ever think what would have happened if your father had just caught Lyanna before she snuck away?”

At the question, Ned’s head shot up. “Sometimes. But I think the fates wanted the Targaryens off the throne. She was an unfortunate catalyst to that act.” He watched his oldest friend closely as he pondered his words. 

“I see it. Every night as I close my eyes. I see his death, and only wish that I could have done it sooner. You know, those siblings of his are on the move. I will have to do something about it before they become a problem.” 

“On the move how Robert?” The King let out a world-weary, yet angered sigh. “The bastards are moving toward the great grass sea. It seems Viserys has sold his sister to a Dothraki horse lord. He intends to use them to reclaim his throne.” Ned couldn’t help but snort. 

“Come, Robert, the Dothraki fear the sea. They will never cross it. Let Viserys ruin her. One less problem for us.” 

His friend turned angry eyes on him from horseback. “And if the little whore falls pregnant with an heir and somehow convinces her lord to do her bidding?” Ned snorted again, “even if she becomes pregnant, those men will never leave their plains, have no fear. Put them from your mind.”

His friend said nothing, but Ned knew Robert, he would not let it go. “They took everything from me, from us, yet you say let them go?” 

“I do. We have a realm to rule. They have squander and horses.” He prayed his friend would let it go. Jon was safe, but if Robert pushed this fight, he may not stay that way. 

“Fine. We shall wait.” 

Ned nodded, satisfied for now. 

***

“Can I get you anything, my lady?” A few hours later the party was making camp, and as he had the last few weeks, the young Bolton heir was at his future bride’s side as she prepared to dismount. “No, thank you, my lord. I think Lady and I will just stretch our legs.” 

As if called the wolf pup appeared at her master’s side and sat at her feet. The picture of docile innocence. Domeric smiled at the pair. “Fair enough. Shall I escort you, my lady?” Sansa smiled, but wished to be on her own for a moment shook her head. “As you wish.” He turned a joking glance to the wolf at her feet. “Lady, she is in your capable hands.”

Giggling, Sansa left Dom to deal with her stead and wandered towards an edge of camp, eager to see the South, the world she had only heard of in stories from her mothers' youth.

“Alone for a walk are we?” She was pulled from her reverie by the voice of the Prince. Sansa blushed at the attention, but merely nodded, and with a curtsy murmured a ‘yes, your grace.” 

“And where is your Bolton shadow?” 

“Tending to our horses your grace.” The smirk that spread over the young boys face put Sansa on edge. As if in agreement her wolf slid closer. “Well, that is a shame. Come, my lady, I will escort you.” 

Not knowing how to say no to a prince, Sansa placed a hand in his proffered arm but kept her distance. She also had a tense grip on Lady, fearing the prince and his sudden and cold glee. 

However, she had little to fear, as, after only a few steps, her future husband appeared at her side. “My lady, your father is looking for you.” She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding at his words. “thank you Dom. I will go to him. Will you escort me?” The ever gallant gentleman held out an arm in a silent offering, and she gratefully moved to release the Prince, but he would not allow it. 

“Leave us Bolton. I will take the lady to her father after our walk is through. I find I rather enjoy her company.” The smirk on the little lion’s face set both Sansa and Domeric on edge. 

Sansa tried for demure, quietly stating, “thank you your grace, but I really must see to my father. He is terribly worried for my brother, as am I.” The prince let out a snort. “He is as good as dead, you should not waste time, nor fear, in that pretty head of yours for him. As for your father, he can have you when I am ready to release you.” 

That was a mistake. Lady let out an uncharacteristic growl, and Domeric moved closer, glad that he had thought to grab a knife in the least, if not his sword. “I think you should let the lady do as she pleases.” 

Joffrey let out an elated laugh, “oh, and who will stop me? You?” The quite older boy’s stare turned hard, and for a moment Joffrey considered letting it go for now, but he had been taught that he got what he wanted, so he proceeded. 

“If I have to your grace, I will. It is impolite to inconvenience a lady.” Sansa felt a sudden bit of understanding, as she watched the standoff. Her brother’s had been right. At that moment she let the last of her resentment go and tried to do as a Stark would. 

“I ask that you let me go your grace. My dear father needs me.” Her words fell to deaf ears, as the prince was in a staring match with the Bolton heir. He went to draw his sword slightly, a challenge to the older boy, but before he had a chance, Lady let out a fierce growl and stalked closer to the blonde menace. When her final warning was ignored she pounced. 

Seeing the wolf leap was enough. Joffrey let out a yell and dodged the attack, hiding behind Sansa and screaming for a guard. The Hound came clambering into sight, but all he found was his charge, sniveling behind the little lady Stark, and the Bolton heir. The young girl was clutching her wolf to her and had her nose buried in her fur. 

As the Prince scrambled to his feet, he let loose a threat before the Hound led him away. “I will have that mutts head for that!” 

Sansa turned her head to her betrothed, fear written all over her pretty face, and it pained Domeric to see, so he made her the first of many vows. “I won’t let him Sansa. Lady was defending her master. Your wolf will be spared. I swear it.” 

If there was one thing Sansa had already learned of her future husband, it was that he kept his word. She decided to put her faith in him, to put him to the test right now. 

“Thank you.”

***

Brandon Stark found himself staring out a window, high above Winterfell. The library used to be a favorite haunt for the young boy. His sister would read him stories of knights and he would dream of his future. That was a far cry from his reality. Instead, the youth found himself bound to a chair, though the Maester said it would only be temporary, and that with time he would be able to walk once more, it may be with a limp, and he may not be able to ride. 

His dreams were fast fading from him, and he was angry. He watched as the people of Winterfell went about their day below him, and mulled over what events had led him here. He remembered flashes of that day, but could not piece together how he fell. He suspected, as did his brother, that he was pushed, as he knew that tower backward and forward and would never have fallen on his own. 

“Bran?” He was snapped from his reverie to see his newest sister standing next to the shelf, watching him. She was his favorite, now and always. She did not push, she did not hover, she merely observed and waited. He loved his mother, and his brothers, but this was the person he could, and wanted desperately to confide in. 

“Ali.” He gestured to the chair adjacent him at the table and went back to thinking. At the scrap of the chair legs, he had a flash of a bang and his interest being piked by giggles and a hushed question. His head shot up, and he stared at the girl across from him. 

She tilted her head in silent question, and it tumbled out like a river, much like the words used to before his accident. “I saw something. Well heard them first. Giggling, and something asked, but I don’t remember who or what. I was pushed. Robb’s right about that.” 

***

“The wolf is wild! It should never have been allowed in camp! What was Stark thinking! I want it executed! It tried to kill my boy!” His menace of a wife went to continue but he had heard enough. 

“ENOUGH.” His wife fell silent with a glare. He turned his gaze on his eldest, and saw a spark there he did not like. He would not do this, not to his friend. Not to his sweet daughter. 

“I will only ask you once boy. What did you do?” He silenced his wife with a look before she could retort, and demanded an answer from his heir. “I offered to take Sansa for a walk! Her wolf leapt!” 

Robert snorted. “Those wolves are trained Joffrey. They would not attack unless provoked. What. Did. You. Do?” 

“I demanded she walk with me. She was supposed to marry me! You let her get away! You and your idiot oaf of a...” The boy’s sentenced was finished with a slap. One he had long been deserving of. He once again ignored his shrieking wife and towered over both of them. 

“She is not yours. She is to be left alone. You say one word to her, or against her, I will have you punished. You may prince boy, but your not King yet. I will ensure that you learn lessons before you become that. As for you,” He turned on his wife. “You will leave her wolf be as well. Now get out.” 

Both did as he commanded, though they looked angered. He let out a world-weary sigh and met the eyes of the Commander of his Kingsguard. “You think me terrible eh Barristan?” The grizzly knight shook his head.

“His mother spoils him your grace.” It was quiet but there. This man, who had taught him much, quietly and from the shadows while he was King. “He will not be a good king weak as he is.” 

Robert let out another sigh. “Aye, I know. I have to put an end to her. How do I do so without angering Lannister, that is my problem.” 

Barristan nodded, knowing that the Lord Lannister would be angry enough at losing his desired job to Ned Stark of all men. He had once had great hopes for Jamie Lannister, but like his father, he was too much a Lannister. None more so than the Queen. Barristan may not enjoy this King and his rule, but he was far better than Ayres had been and he feared his son would be. 

“Trust Ned. Heed his advice and you will do well your grace.” The King nodded at the sage advice, and the old knight went back to his silent duty, watching the King pour himself another cup of ale. 

***

A few days later, the party was arriving at the Trident. The river of Rubies, the sight of the Prince of the Targaryens death. Robert stared out at these waters, as he did every time he passed them, and remembered that day.

Next to him stood his friend, his brother. Ned clapped him on the shoulder. “Thank you for sparing Lady. It must have been something to set her off. She is the most docile of the lot.” 

“Much like her master.” Both men chuckled, “Aye.” 

Robert turned away from the river to hand his friend a note that had arrived by raven. “You have news. Is it the boy?” 

The new hand took the letter, popped open his son’s seal and read. 

Dear father,  
Bran is awake. That is where the good news ends. There was an attack on his life. I suspect the Lannisters. The sell-sword was carrying a ruby encrusted dagger, far to nice for his ownership. Bran remembers only pieces. He too believes he was pushed. Mother was hurt. Her hands cut as she stopped the sell-sword before Bran’s wolf, who finally has the name Summer, saved them both. The wolves are better than we knew. The keep and the family are well, though Bran is melancholy. He still cannot walk, and fears he will never ride again,   
Your dutiful Son and Heir,  
Robb

Ned looked back up with the hint of a smile. “My boy is awake.” His frown quickly returned as he scanned the rest of the letter. He met his friend's eye and said only, “it is feared to be as we expected,” in case there were listening ears. 

The King’s face darkened, and Ned could only pray that his boy is able to walk. He would be able to find some joy somewhere in this life if he could walk, but his young boy would be forever miserable if confined to a chair. 

“He was attacked, but saved by his wolf.” 

“I need proof Ned. As soon as I have it, I will do something.” 

He would never get the chance, not that either man knew that for the game had begun. Lingering nearby, behind a bush, sulking at his loss, stood Joffrey Baratheon. He knew his father wanted to dispel his mother, and he ran to inform of just that. 

Cersi was quick to peck her son on the cheek and quell his worries. She then saw that Ned and Robert together were going to be more of a problem than she had suspected. She began to think of ways to rid herself of both of them and to put the rightful, Lannister born heir on the throne. 

Meanwhile, her erstwhile son was fuming that his plot to end the boys' life had been ruined by a wolf pup. The wolves would have to go. He vowed it would be so, and he always got what he wanted. 

***

“Dom?” The Bolton heir turned to find his future wife standing behind him, her wolf at her side. “Yes, my lady?” 

She smiled prettily, and he found himself entranced by her, not for the first time since they had met and begun this journey. “You need not call me that every time, Sansa is fine.” He tipped his head, but before he could say anything she glanced up at him, shy. “Would you take a walk with Lady and I?”

He smiled, this was the second time she had approached him, rather than wait him out. The first had been in her own home, but he was determined to heed her brothers' advice and wait her out. 

“I would love to escort you lovely ladies Lady Sansa.” The girl beamed at him, and he knew he chose his words well. He proffered his elbow, and she slipped her small hand into it, and unlike the other day, as they set off they were followed by Stark and Bolton bannermen. 

***

Lady Stark watched as her new good daughter went about what should be Catelyn’s work. She found no fault, only anger that she was being pushed away by her oldest child now, and kept secrets from. She had observed quiet conversations between the bastard, the ward and her son, and his new wife. She knew when Robb was keeping secrets, and now he was keeping them from her. 

To make matters worse, her injured boy did not want her near him. The only child of hers left to her was her baby, and even he had become used to receiving his care from another. She had had about enough of the little pretend lady of the keep, and was attempting to find fault in her work in order to get her life back. 

“Lady Ali, your husband is asking for you. He is in the study.” Alianna looked up from the linens she had been looking at and nodded at the youthful-looking guard. “Very well, thank you Nathan.” The boy nodded but did not move, explaining instead that he was to guide her there. “As a precaution my lady.” 

Her good daughter rolled her eyes good-naturedly but allowed it. “Lady Stark, Lord Robb asked that you see to Rickon. He is with Lord Jon and Theon in the yard learning to shoot with his brother.” 

Catelyn’s eyes narrowed. “They are where?” Ali let out a silent puff of air before facing her good mother. “Bran needed to get out of the castle, he asked to continue his lessons, the Maester cleared it, and Rickon is old enough to learn so he accompanied them. I asked Jon and Theon to remain with them.” Lady Stark released a snort. 

“Bran cannot even walk, he cannot shoot.” 

“He can, and he will.” It was all the girl said before she followed the guard to her husband. Catelyn strode out of the Kitchens toward the yard, fuming at the dismissal. She froze on the edge of the courtyard, however, when she heard a sound she had not heard in weeks. Her boys' laughter. 

There in the center of the courtyard, was her son, and he was clinging to the arm of her husbands bastard, standing on his own to legs. 

Bran’s eyes were shinning. Glee written in them. “I’m standing Jon!” The bastard released a seldom seen smile. “Aye, but perhaps you should not push your luck Bran.” The boy let slip a distracted nod and allowed himself to be guided back into his chair. His youngest brother clambered into his lap, clapping for him. 

She watched as her boys sat together, rambling about shooting as their protectors watched on, and suddenly she felt alone and cold within these stone walls in a way she had not since she first married her husband. That first year alone, birthing Robb while her husband was at war, was the hardest of her life.

She marched into the yard determined to do something about it. “Brandon Stark, you should be inside. It is far too cold for you to be out here.” Her son’s smile immediately faded, and a glower replaced it. 

The mother of five ignored it and turned her glare onto the older boys. “He should be wrapped in furs. Better yet he should be indoors.” Both boys said nothing, it was her son instead who once more knocked her silent. 

“I was enjoying my time mother. Now, however, I am not.” he turned his head to his brother instead. “Jon?” 

The dark haired boy tilted his head, and at that moment everything Catelyn feared came rushing back at her, as the two boys so similar in looks locked gazes. “Take me back to the library please.” The older boy nodded and began wheeling him away, after lifting Rickon and passing him to Theon. Neither spared a glance her way as they left. 

Theon met her hard stare and merely shrugged. Before she could chase after the other boys her oldest made an appearance, his wife at his side. Her baby clapped his hands and cheered, reaching for them, ignoring her presence. 

Robb chuckled, ruffling his brother's hair before scooping him out of Theon’s arms and to her horror tossing him into the air. Her baby let out a delighted giggle and landed safely back in his brothers' arms, and she immediately chastised him, forgetting where she was and who he now was, as well as the promise she had made. 

“Robb Stark! Do not throw your brother!” Her son faced her, face hard, and her youngest finally reached for her, giggling still. “But it fun mother.” She ignored the boys' ramble, staring at her eldest. “Mother, he is fine. What are you doing out here?” 

“Looking for my children.” 

Before her son could respond, however, there was a cry at the gates. “Riders approaching your grace!” Robb passed her son to her and turned to the shout. 

“Who?” 

“Flying Lannister colors your grace. Must be the Imp, returning from the wall!” Her sons face darkened slightly, but a calming hand from his wife and he was ordering the gates to be opened and demanding that he be brought to the hall as soon as he arrived. 

“Mother take Rickon and go to the Library. Theon, find Jon and meet us in the hall.” Her husbands' ward nodded and took off toward the library. “I should be there when you receive him. I am still Lady of this Keep.” 

“Your not mother. I wrote to father. Until he returns, you aren’t acting Lady, Ali is. You were far too preoccupied so I took matters into my own hands. Now please, do as I ask.” She gapped at him for a moment, but he looked so like his father with the hard stare that she found herself complying. 

***

“Why do you think he showed up here again Robb? He would have to know that was suicide.” Robb Stark looked into the intelligent eyes of his wife and answered, “I don’t know Ali but I intend to find out.”

With that, he held out an arm, and she took it, and together they headed for the Hall, ready to receive the Imp. But the games had begun. 

***

Catelyn Stark would leave her youngest with her injured boy and quietly make her way back to the Hall. She would listen as her son accused Tyrion Lannister, and in her anger, she would miss her son discovering that he knew nothing of the catspaw attack and that he had no use of a dagger as he could not use it. 

She would instead find herself determined to get the information to her husband. She left before the dwarf revealed that the dagger wasn’t his, and instead provided aid to the boy who wanted nothing more than to be atop a horse once more. 

Catelyn Stark sneak out of the Keep, leaving her children behind, and head for the capital, never knowing that she brought false information.


	10. King's Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Ned arrive in the capital. The games begin.

Spread out below them, from this last hill was King’s Landing. Sansa was distracted by all the buildings, the gleaming Red Keep in the center of it all. However, her nose had been perpetually wrinkled for the last day and a half as they made their way toward the capitol, as its stink could be smelt before you even laid eyes upon it. 

At her side was Domeric Bolton, as she had decided to arrive on horseback, rather than in the same cart as her Septa, who had started to grate on her nerves. “What do you think Sansa? Does it do the stories justice?” 

She shared a look with him as they made their way to the gates of the city, “it is better, though I could do without the smell.” He chuckled, “you will understand it in a moment.” And sure enough, she did, as she saw all the beggars lining the streets just inside the gates. 

The party split soon after entering the city. The King and his family headed for the Red Keep, the rest for the Tower of the Hand where they would be residing. As soon as the party clattered into the yard, her father was greeted and told that the small council was waiting for him. With a deep sigh, he followed the guard while the Septa saw to the unpacking. 

***

There they were in front of him. The Small Council, the men set to rule with the King.

Lord Varys, the spider. The spy master. No doubt he knew everything about everyone in this stinking keep. Maybe even the entirety of Westeros, something that he had always feared. He had a secret he desperately needed to keep quiet, and being under this mans’ nose was going to make that much more difficult. 

Lord Baylish. He despised this man, for the trouble he had created in his youth, and the troubling things he heard now. The whoremonger, who had risen father than any had ever predicted, and had his hands in many a scheme. 

The Grand Maester Pycelle. A stinking, dirty old man from the stories Jon Arryn had told him the last time they had spoken. The Queen’s pet, a Lannister pet. A disgrace to the guild he was set to serve. 

There was, of course, Renly Baratheon, just as pretty and flighty as he had remembered him from the days of his youth. The youngest Baratheon had always paraded around as a sort of peacock.

Then, of course, there was the other Baratheon. The only man in the room he could even marginally trust. The stalwart Stannis. He was surprised to hear he was here, he had heard from the King that his brother had left before the death of Jon Arryn. 

It was him that he gave the soundest greeting after Lord Varys released him. “Stannis. I see you have returned.” The older man nodded, through narrowed eyes. Ned knew that he was another that felt he should have been given this job, but unlike Tywin Lannister he was still here, showing his support for the Kings choice in Hand. 

“Aye. How are you, Ned? I heard of the boy. Is he well?”

“Yes, I received word a week ago that he is awake and on the mend, thank the gods. Your daughter is a cherub Stannis. She was a welcome addition to the King’s brood.” 

That brought a hint of a smile to the man's face, but it dimmed as quickly as it arrived, for Baylish decided to open his mouth. “Lord Stark. How wonderful of you to join us.” Ned turned his dark eyes on the man. “Lord Baylish.”

The man rose to approach, but Ned quickly moved to his seat at the head of the table, though he did pause to ask, “is the King joining us?” The question made a collective cough laugh spread through the room before Stannis answered, “Robert doesn’t come to run the country. He bankrupts it and expects us to fix it. His latest fixation is a tourney. A tourney for the new Hand.” 

Ned glowered. Robert knew how much he hated those things and everything that they stood for, yet he wanted to throw him one? “I did not ask for it.” Stannis nodded. “I know Ned, but Robert will take any excuse.” Both men sighed, as Roberts love of parties and action had only grown with his age. 

“How bad is it Lord Baylish.” The thin man smiled his unnerving smile. “We owe Tywin Lannister quite a lot of money Lord Stark. The same can be said for the banks.”

Sadly, this was no surprise to Ned, Robert had never thought of the price. “Hold off on the tourney until I speak to the King. I will attempt to make him see reason.” Every man stared, but Ned ignored it. Robert asked him to come and do this job, he was going to do it, starting with figuring out what the hell he was thinking throwing a tourney when the realm was so destitute. Then he would figure out what happened to Jon and what was going on here. 

***

Sansa looked all around her in wonder. Her room had floor to ceiling windows and a balcony. She was immensely warm, and the first thing she had done after unpacking was pick out a light and airy summer dress that her mother had made for her. It had never been worn before, as it was far too cold for it in Winterfell, so she intended to wear it to celebrate her first day in the capital. 

She set about locking Lady in her room, as her father had directed the Septa to have her locked up until she got used to the city, and the city her. Then she proceeded to hunt for her betrothed and the Septa. She had been berated for going off with Domeric alone on the road and told that until they were wed they must be chaperoned. 

At the thought, she released an uncharacteristic snort. Robb and Ali had never been chaperoned before their wedding, though they did grow up together in a way that she and Dom did not. 

“Septa Mordane?” She knocked on the woman’s door, which promptly opened at her behest. “Sansa, my dear. That is a pretty dress.” She smiled at the woman who helped raise her and her siblings. “Thank you. Will you escort Domeric and I on a walk?” The woman nodded, and the pair continued down the stairs. At the bottom they found Jory, but no Domeric. 

“Jory, do you know where Sir Domeric is?” The elder man smiled and directed them towards the barn for the Hand. There, they found Domeric sitting on a bale of hay, polishing his horses' tack. From their talks on the road she knew he was particular about his horse and his horse's things, so she was unsurprised at where she found him. 

“Dom.” The young man looked up, and Sansa was struck by the innate thought, “he is rather handsome.” He was, with the high cheekbones, the slight northern scruff he had allowed to flourish at Winterfell and maintained on the road shaped his face well. His dark green eyes were framed by thick brown lashes, the same shade of hair as his beard and hair. 

“Yes, my lady?” She was brought out of her observations at his question. “Would you like to accompany me for a walk? I would like to see some of the capital before the feast tonight.” The boy, well man, hung his tack and turned back to her. “Of course Sansa, I would be honored. It has been a while since I myself have seen the capital, it would be nice to reacquaint myself with it.” 

He held out an arm, and she slipped her hand into the nook of his elbow, and he led her out of the barn and into the Southern sun. 

It was beautiful, in its own way. The sun gleamed off of the buildings, especially the Red Keep. The smell was overwhelming, but she was already learning to ignore it. The sheer amount of people was overwhelming, as Winterfell never got this crowded, except for occasions like Robb’s wedding a month ago. 

As they walked Dom pointed out little facts that had her interested. He knew so much about the South, which he explained that it was because his father had sent him to foster at quite a young age after the death of his mother. He said he thought it was because he had her eyes, and her hair and his father couldn’t look at him. 

“Ahh, the blood knight.” Domeric let out a chuckle as he was approached by a muscular youth. “Hello, Gendry. How is business?” The boy grinned, “It’s well. We are swimming, and with the rumor of a tourney it will only continue to swell.” His eyes, the same color blue as the Kings, found her at his side. 

“Did you go and get married Dom?” Her betrothed chuckled, and we both ignored Septa Mordane’s huff of disapproval. “Not quite. Gendry this is my betrothed, Sansa Stark. Sansa this is one of the best smiths in town.” Gendry rolled his eyes. “Not quite yet. Still an apprentice, but one day I will be. A pleasure to meet you, my lady.” 

This boy reminded her of tales of the King her father used to tell them on those winter nights he would gather them all to his study and tell them of his youth. “It is nice to meet you as well.” The boy chuckled, patted her betrothed on the shoulder and made his exit. 

“The Blood Knight?” Domeric grinned, “it was my tourney nickname, the one time I made it here for a tourney. Gendry made my armor. He is rather talented. To bad that armor was left at the Vale. I was hoping to give it to him for repair.” Sansa was once again struck with the realization that her betrothed was not really a boy. He was, after all, twenty and had been knighted before returning North. 

“Why the blood Knight Dom?” 

“My family’s sigil, my lady. The flayed man.” She let out an uncontrolled shutter at the reminder and then blushed, thinking he would be upset at her reaction. Instead, he smiled. “A common reaction, my lady. I have plans to change it, and many other things, when the Dreadfort becomes mine.” 

“Really, but why Dom?” The man next to her sighed, as they wove between people, headed where she did not know or care, to fixed on him and their conversation. “Because Sansa, people hate my family, they fear us and that sigil. I grow tired of it. I grow tired of the tensions between my family and yours. My family and Westeros.” 

“Is that why your father agreed to this marriage?” Dom snorted. “My father was not going to agree. I forced him to. I told him it would help, and once he came around to it he could see that it would be good to have ties to Winterfell, but my father has always worried me. He is too cunning, he enjoys war too much.”

“Do you think he meant for war with my family?” At the thought, Sansa grew worried, but Dom placed a warm hand over hers in the crook of his arm. 

“Fear not Sansa, I do not think my father means war, just that he appreciates it. He has no cause for war anyway. I merely meant that his cunning and that enjoyment of war does not help our family’s reputation. He had trouble finding a southern lord willing to squire me. But I am glad he found one in the Vale, and I am glad he sent me to be raised there. It was much nicer an atmosphere than the Dreadfort after my mother died.” 

Sansa nodded, fascinated. He had never told her this before. “I wanted to marry you because your name will better ours. I also wanted to marry you to prove to your brother that I am not my father. Robb and I spoke, he knows my allegiance. I cannot say that my father has allegiances for anyone that is not himself or our family name, but I want to fix that.” 

“Then we will Dom. Together.” At that her betrothed smiled and continued to guide her around the capital. 

***

“A tourney Robert, really? The realm has no money. How do you suppose you can afford one? I do not need nor want one in my name anyhow.” his friend snorted, looking up from where he was watching young squires train below them. 

“Come Ned, everyone needs a little enjoyment. Just ask Lannister, lord knows he’s got enough Gold.” Ned sighed, “that is beside the point. We ow him too much Robert. We owe the banks to much.” 

Robert turned his gaze to his friend, and Ned could only sigh. He could guess what was coming. “I am King, I say we hold a tourney. Figure out how to do so Ned.” Ned bowed his head, his sign of acceptance of the order. 

After a few moments, he spoke again. “Did you Stannis has returned? No wonder. He fled like a bat out of hell when Jon fell ill. I would have thought he would ask me for your title as Hand, but instead he turned tail and ran.” 

Ned frowned, that sounded unlike Stannis. The man had a famous reputation after all. “Why would he leave Robert?” 

“His wife feared she would fall ill. That was the rumor anyway. No one knows, but he and Jon had spent a fair amount of time together before he died Ned. He probably feared he had it and didn’t want that cherub of his to catch it. Lord knows the girl is the apple of his eye.”

Ned filed that morsel of information away for later. “Well whatever the reason, he has returned now. He’s about the only man on that council I trust Robert.”   
The King released a dry chuckle. “I know Ned. I don’t trust them any farther than I can throw them.” 

“Then why keep them? Varys was a Targaryen loyalist. Baylish serves only himself, and Renly?” 

“Best to keep an eye on Renly here Ned. He’s so damn flighty. As for the Spider, he swore his allegiance to me, and no one knows secrets and shadows like him. Baylish was Lannisters’ choice. I allowed it because he has a knack for finding money where there is none.” 

Ned understood the logic, but that didn’t mean he liked it. He didn’t have time to think, however, before Ser Barristan was stepping into the room from his post at the door. “The Queen has arrived, your Grace.” Robert sighed but waved a hand. 

Cersi came marching in, eyes darting around, and when they landed on him, Ned felt the heat in her glare. “Robert. I need to speak with you, alone.” 

“Spit it out woman. Ned and I are running a realm here.” Frankly, Robert wasn’t running much of anything, and he suspected she liked it that way. “My father has written. He sends his regards. He also wants to know why you have removed Jamie from my retinue.” Robert groaned. “Your thrice damned father has no say in the matter. What does he really want?"

“He wants Jamie released from your Kingsguard if he is not to be in my retinue so that he can return to the Rock to prepare to take it over as my father’s heir. Do not send my brother away. He is the only thing that makes this place bearable.” 

Robert let out a taunting laugh, “maybe I will return you both to him. Two for the price of one.” Cersi’s brow furrowed and her glower deepened but she said nothing else, she just turned and rushed out, slamming the door behind her. 

“I never wanted to marry that one Ned. I had no damn choice. Like so much else at that time.” Ned nodded but chose to remain silent. 

After a moment he to was excused from the room. He finally was able to go his tower, freshen up, before sending a missive to Baylish to find a way for the damn tourney. He knew he would regret it. 

Upon entering what used to be Jon’s office, a few things grabbed his attention. All his old notes were still here, as were most of his possessions. It is likely that Lisa and the boy left them for him to deal with. 

***

“What do you mean my mother is gone?” Robb stared at the guard in front of him. “She left the Keep for a walk last night, your grace, and never returned. A horse is gone.” 

Robb sank into a seat in his fathers' study, though never behind the desk. At his side, his wife looked equally surprised. He dismissed the guard and turned to her, seeing something dawning in her eyes. 

“What Ali?” 

“I think she did what we feared she would Robb. She heard your conversation with lord Tyrion, but must not have heard the whole thing. She thinks he tried to kill her boy. Gods, she must be heading for your father. We need to warn him.”

Robb let out a groan. I will have Maester Lewin send a raven. Tyrion is headed for the capital as well. I will give him a note from me as well. Gods, why can she never wait?” 

His wife placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “You children are her life Robb, and Bran nearly died twice. I can only imagine how that must have felt. Her family words are, after all, Family, Duty, Honor. Family comes first for Tully’s, sometimes at their own detriment.” 

“I know that, but lord Ali. Who knows what she is thinking?” The hand on his shoulder began rubbing at the tension in his back. “We will have to wait Robb. And Pray. Come, let's find the others. I have a letter from Arya, I know they will all want to hear what she has to say.” 

He allowed himself to be guided from the chair toward the solar, where he could hear Bran and Rickon playing. His brothers spirts had increased after Tyrion’s saddle had begun to be crafted. He was also close to being able to stand on his own thanks to Jon. Soon he may be able to start walking. He may not need the saddle for long if he improved enough but the gesture was kind either way. 

They entered to find Rickon climbing onto Bran’s lap. Theon was in the corner, as he had asked him and Jon to stay close to the boys. His cousin was in the stable, though Ali had sent someone to retrieve him. 

“Ali!” His youngest brother cheered at the sight of his wife, and it was enough to make Robb smile. He watched as she affectionately ruffled his hair and placed a kind hand on Bran’s shoulder. He knew that she and Jon had become Bran’s favorites, both quiet with him in their own ways.

As if summoned by his thoughts his eldest brother entered. He smiled softly at his brothers and hugged Ali before settling into a chair. Everyone turned to Ali, who smiled and pulled the letter from one of our missing siblings out of her sleeve. She popped the seal and began to read. 

Ali,   
Bear Island is amazing! I have written father the longest letter in thanks for agreeing to foster me here. It is surrounded by water, some of which freezes, and when it warms it makes the largest crack and the noise is loud! The girls got a laugh at my face the first time it happened!

My training is going well. Alysane and Joelle make me work hard but I love it! They say my swing is getting better and that my footwork reminds me of Jon. I told them it was because he taught me the basics and they laughed and said that the funny sword matches his funny footwork.

Ali paused to look up at Jon laughing. The smile on his brother’s face was wide, we all knew he was missing his little companion. “Sword?” I was looking at him, he paused and then said he would explain later. 

How is Bran? I know he is awake, from Robb’s letter to Lady Mage, but is he walking? Tell him I have so much to show him when I get home! How is mother with father gone? I imagine that she is back to her old self now that Bran is awake. How is Robb? I don’t envy the work he must have to do, but gods know he used to love it when he did it with father. 

I miss you all. The Mormont sisters are wonderful, but I miss Winterfell and my brothers. I even miss Sansa! I even wrote her a small note. I wonder how she is liking the south? I miss you and Jon, Ali. I would not be doing near as well as I am without you both.  
Write me again soon!

Arya

We all smiled, it sounded like our Arya. We were all glad that she was happy. I had to laugh, thinking about her writing her older sister. It only took the two being apart to bring them closer. I had heard nothing from Sansa but had a letter from father that they were near the Capital. I imagine they are their now. 

Ali put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her smiling. Thankful as always that she had been put into my life. The gods did me a service when they granted me her love. “I miss her Robb!” I smiled, “I know my love. We all miss our girls. The pack doesn’t feel complete without them.” 

Our wolves were at our feet, two lighter colored wolves missing. They seemed to miss their pack mates. We all sat in silence for a moment more until Rickon and Bran asked Ali for a story and Theon teasingly chimed in. 

“Oh yes please, Ali do tell a story!” My wife chuckled but prepared to do just that. Jon and I shared a smile across the room before we settled in to hear a story.   
***

Miles away on an island surrounded by frozen water, Arya Stark laid alone, listening to the water lap at the edge of stone keep. The Mormont Keep was beautiful, she loved it here, but she missed her family. She missed seeing Jon’s rare smiles. Her fathers laugh. Ali, gently carding her fingers through Arya’s hair, Rickon, Bran. She missed them all. 

Her training was going well. It was hard. She had refused any weapon that wasn’t her sword, the gift from the brother who had taught her to fight. Mage hadn’t understood, she had tried to get Arya to fight with something else, but in the end, she learned best, and like her sword best. They had to change what they taught her, to make the Bravosi steel worth anything, but she was picking things up quickly now. 

She closed her eyes and prayed that her family would remain together, as much as they could. After all, as her father always said, “the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.” She felt like a lone wolf at times, waiting for something, what she didn’t know, but she didn’t like the feeling of dread that had crept up in her the last few days like something was going to happen. 

***

Sansa had every intention of going to sleep early that night. Her walk with Domeric had tired her, they had spent most of the afternoon exploring the city, and had even managed to get away from Septa Mordane for a brief while. She felt like she knew him better now. 

Instead, she was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of the man she had spent most of the day with. his families history had always been one that stuck out in her mind, their sigil terrifying. Domeric seemed so unlike any other Bolton she had read or heard stories about. Roose Bolton terrified her, the few times she was in his presence. 

Dom was kind, gallant, and wise. He knew what his family was to the North. The dark horse. The house very few trusted. He wanted to fix it. He wanted her help to fix it. She had been reminded of Robb and Ali when he had whispered that to her before they parted. It had distracted her for most of the feast, so much that she hadn’t noticed a certain prince staring at her. 

Robb and Ali were a team. Any who knew them well knew that. Sansa had even heard Robb whispering to his wife that she kept him, them, together. That he never wanted to know what he would do without her. It was true. Ali had a way of keeping us Stark children honest. 

It was her that had made Sansa realize that Arya, well not lady-like, was still her sister, and needed her. She had wanted to apologize but couldn’t find the words. She knew her sister probably hated her, she would. Her head had been filled with exciting stories and tales since she was a babe, it was what she had expected.   
Sansa loved her mother dearly, but the South was not the fairytale land she said it was. Dom had helped her to see that. He had also helped her to see that not everyone was who they should be. 

In every story she had read, the Boltons were the villains, Princes, and Kings the heroes. Yet Joffrey unnerved her, the King seemed to enjoy his cups to much, and Domeric Bolton had already played her hero once.

Her world was being turned on her head, and it would only continue to do so. 

***

Over the few short weeks since his arrival, between running the country and his household, Ned Stark had been reading over Jon Aryn’s notes. His pseudo-father had left behind notes, most seemed to deal with the running of Westeros, but some had caught his eye. 

Notes about the three children that belonged to his best friend. The last Hand had noted the distinct lack of Baratheon traits in them. The hair and eyes, the height of Baratheon boys, the bulky nature. None of it was reflected in any of them. 

He to had taken note of that but assumed that the Lannister genes had just been stronger but in every child? From his own brood, he knew that to be impossible. He noted the list of names on the desk of the Hand, it was a list of Roberts bastards, which he had only learned after tracking down one or two. 

The smithing boy looked like one of his memories of his friend come back to life. The young serving girl had Roberts eyes and hair. There was no way none of his children would share his traits. He also noted the distinct unease in Stannis around his niece and nephews. He felt like the answer should be staring him in the face, but he was still missing it. 

The tourney of the Hand was to begin today and to his distinct unease. His future good-son would be entering the lists, to his daughter's sheer delight. He had heard that the boy had a strong seat, only time would tell. 

The letter from his son had been equally troubling. He trusted his son, and he to wanted to throttle his wife for leaving without gathering the whole story. He could only hope that she did nothing foolish while on the road. She could arrive any day, and he could only hope it would not be while he was at the Tourney being held in his honor, one he did not want. He had no interest in attending but would be escorting her daughter as the Septa refused to go to such frivolous things. 

He was waiting for Sansa now, and the sound of shoes on the staircase had him looking up from his thoughts. There she was, his eldest daughter. Red hair piled on her head, blue silk dress swishing around her hips. He could not believe she was already ten and three. Soon he would have to give her over to Domeric, but he had observed the boy and trusted his sons' words. The boy would treat her better than the prince ever would. 

“Father.” She greeted him with the same smile she for the last thirteen years and he could do nothing but smile in return. She was his wife in her youth when she smiled like that. 

“Sansa, are you ready?” She smiled, showing the piece of green lace she would offer her betrothed, and he knew that this day would be like those from her stories. He offered his arm and together they made their way to the tourney grounds. 

“It is all so exciting! Did you ever ride in a tourney father?” He chuckled, “no, never had the interest. Your uncle Brandon did. So did your Aunt.” He saw her gape but said nothing. Mentioning Lyanna in the capital felt like tempting fate, so he chose to change the subject.

“Domeric will represent the North and his house today, do you think him ready?” He watched his daughter smile softly. “He says he has ridden in these before. He thinks he will do well. I hope he does.” 

They arrived at the foot of the stands, and he guided her into them, not realizing who was sat behind them until his daughter finished speaking and he saw the man settle into his seat. Lord Baylish, the one man he had hoped would never meet his daughter. 

“This must be the lovely Lady Sansa. You look so like your mother you could be no one else.” His daughter smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Lord Baylish, Master of the Coin. Your mother and I knew each other in our youth. I grew up at Riverrun.” His daughter smiled, “mother said I have her looks, but my fathers smile.” He allowed a small turn of lips at her words before she was distracted. 

A red rose was being offered to her, by Loras Tyrell. His daughter blushed but accepted the accolade, and the boy rode on. “The knight of flowers. Your betrothed will have many hurdles to face, he included.” On his other side appeared Renly Baratheon, boasting about his squire turned knight. 

However, his daughter was distracted, for her future husband had made an appearance. He was clad in what could only be new armor, as he had not seen the boy travel with any. 

His armor was pith black, pink silk at every gap, he was a walking flayed man, in a much more elegant manner than Roose Bolton would have liked. Roose was all about intimidation and fear, his son had none of those traits. 

Domeric and his grey stead stopped in front of Ned and his daughter. He watched as his daughter shyly rose and tied her offering around his arm and whispered something in his ear. The boy grinned and thanked her before placing his helm on his head and riding off to wait for his ride. 

***

Domeric smiled as he rode away from Lord Stark and Sansa. Be safe Dom. The words were ringing in his head. He had ridden the lists before, but never with a girls favor on his arm, and never with gentle words reverberating in his head. He had seen other men act a fool in front of the ladies at these things, Loras Tyrell prime among them, and he had never understood until today. 

Seeing Loras pass his future bride the rose had irked him, but he had cataloged her reaction to him as he had entered after all one of the lessons he had headed from his father was observe everything. She had all but forgotten the rose and when he had appeared before her, she had dropped it in order to gift him her favor.

Sansa Stark was making the dark knight melt within his cold walls. Walls that had been built long ago after his mothers' death, and he was happy that she was warming to him but nervous at the same time. 

He wanted to do well for her today. This was her first tourney and her love of stories made her romanticize it, he knew, but he still wanted to do her and the North, and the Bolton name, proud today. 

He was to ride against a freshly made knight, one funded by Lannisters it seemed. He had observed the boy and was not worried. This was his first ride, Dom had done this before, and practiced often. 

When their round came he rode into the list calmly. His ride calm beneath him, tensing but steady, waiting for the signal Dom would give. The other horse pranced around as the men took their lances, and then it was time. The horses charged together, and before the lad could drop his lance fully, he was unseated cleanly by Domeric. He grinned and knocked back his visor to see Sansa cheering, there was even a small smile of Ned Stark’s face and everyone knew he hated these things. 

The joy was soon gone from the day when the Squire from the Vale, one he had not known, died. Then the Mountain had lost to Loras Tyrell on a dirty trick and tried to kill him, it was only his brother that could save the Tyrell boy. 

He had drawn Loras next, after beating a squire from the Riverlands. He knew that he would have to be crafty to beat Loras. However, he was distracted by Stannis Baratheon approaching his future good-father. He was curious as to what the man would have to say to him, hopefully, no bad news. 

He was brought back to the action when his paid squire for the day re-appeared. “They are ready for you again Ser.” Dom thanked the boy and rode into the list once more. He again focused and saw Loras doing the same.

He accepted his lance and got into position, and then the horses were spurred. He raced toward Tyrell, and their lances clashed but both stayed seated. They circled back, and on the second run, Domeric was knocked from his seat. 

He stood, shook the other knight's hand and made his way to his tent, after waving to Sansa to calm the bit of fear he read there. He was unprepared to find his future good-father waiting for him as he exited after shedding his armor. 

“You did well. Please escort Sansa for me, I have some business to attend to with Lord Stannis.” The man in question was waiting a short distance away, so Domeric nodded, and made his way back to Sansa, neither realizing that peace was about to end for good. 

***

“The children, we did not think they were Roberts. We read, we visited the others, his bastards, it is clear. They are Cersi’s there is no question, but they are not my brothers. He has been cuckolded and doesn’t know it.” 

Ned Stark could do nothing but stare at Stannis. He had started to suspect himself but to hear it aloud was another thing altogether. “Who’s then Stannis?”   
“Jamie Lannister’s.” At those words, the fate of the world was changed. Stannis had revealed a secret long kept. And making her way into the city, Lady Stark would deliver what she would think would be the final blow. 

As he made his way back to the tower, the Lord of Ships words swirling in his head, Ned Stark had no idea what had just begun.


	11. War Calls From the South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Robert dies, a war begins.

Ned Stark was in shock. The realm was about to be uprooted once more. The Lannister Queen, sleeping with her own sibling, passing off their children as the Kings. Did Robert know? Surely not. 

Could this have been what his son had seen?

“Ned.” He was brought to a halt at his office door, for waiting for him was his wife. “Catelyn.” She frowned. Then understanding must have settled. “Robb wrote you.” 

“Aye. What in the gods were you thinking leaving Winterfell? Coming here? You know that it was suspected that Jon was killed! Bran needs you!” 

His wife let him rail, and when he finished she began again. “I know who tried to kill my son. I came to you so that we could figure out to fix it. Tyrion Lannister tried to have my wounded boy murdered Ned. The Lannisters have caused enough hurt, I want him dead for what he tried to do!” 

“He did not do it. If you would have lingered at Robb’s door a few moments more you would have heard the rest. Tyrion Lannister did not try to kill our son. A Lannister may have, but not him. He will be the reason our son is able to ride again. Go home Cat. Take care of our boys. Leave the rest to Robb and I.” 

“Ned. He could be lying. Lannisters always lie.” Ned released a sigh. He did not need this right now. “Catelyn I assure you, Robb believes him, as do I. I trust our son, trust him to make the right choices.” 

The air seemed to finally leave her sails and she sunk to the edge of the bed. “Replacing me with Ali. You let him do this?” Ned sighed. 

“You were distraught. He was trying to ensure the Keep kept running, I allowed it. Winterfell needed a lady, Alianna stepped in. He is trying to be a man Cat, let him.” 

“My own sons don’t need me, Ned. Bran won’t speak unless it's to Jon or Ali. Rickon prefers her company now. Robb does not trust my council. My own sons are turning from me, and you allowed it.” 

“Damnit it Cat! I allowed nothing! I gave our son the wife he would have chosen for himself. I asked for none of the rest. I wish more than anything to be home in my Keep, caring for the North, but I am here because Lisa sent you that thrice-damned note!” 

He made himself quite, not wanting to catch attention, though most of the city was at the Tourney. “The boys are growing, they still need their mother. Please Cat, go home.” His wife stared, before shaking her head and rising. “Fine. I will leave.” 

“Cat.” He stopped her and brought her to his chest. “I am sorry. There is a lot on my mind. Go home. Hug our sons for me. Guide Bran and Rickon through this mess.” She sighed into him, settling in for a moment before she pushed off him and made for the stairs. She stopped again, this time at her own volition.

“I don’t suppose I could see Sansa before I go?” 

“She is at the tourney, with Domeric. It would gather too much attention. Cat, things are happening, things that could be dangerous. I need you safe. I need our children safe.” She nodded in understanding, placed a chaste kiss to his lips and with a whispered “I love you,” she disappeared down the stairs. 

He echoed her love back to her, not knowing it would be his last chance to do so. 

***

Prince Joffrey was bored. The only form of entertainment had been the near fight between his Hound and the Mountain, but his father had put an end to that. Now, now he was back to staring at the object of his desire. The pretty northern girl. 

He had scoffed when the Tyrell had given her the rose. His face had turned into an all-out storm cloud when the ridiculous betrothed of hers accepted her favor. He wanted her attention, he craved attention. His mother was bored next to him, his father drunk, his sister mindless and his brother gutless. He was bored.  
He saw his chance when the oaf of a Hand left her unattended. But before he could escape the royal box and his mother’s incessant questions, her annoying betrothed was back, and at her side. 

He slunk back to his seat, dejected. Boredom threatening to drown him. No joy came to him, even when his uncle unseated the ridiculous flower knight.

***

Ned had to figure out what to do. He had learned the truth. Stannis was fleeing. He was taking his men, his family, and going back to Dragonstone. He was the rightful heir to the throne, he needed to protect himself from the wrath of Lannisters once this mess was revealed. 

Ned, he was stuck here. He had to tell Robert and pray that he would be able to make the King see reason. There was no need for a war with the Lannisters, especially since they would lose. 

He had to wait, bide his time. The King needed to be made aware at the soonest opportune moment. Then they would have to dispose of Cersi, dispose of Joffrey. It was a shame. The other two were sweet children, but they could not remain either. 

He was glad, now more so than ever, that he had seen fit to keep his family away from the Lannisters. Had he chosen to allow Robb to wed Myrcella, or Sansa the Prince, he would be in a worse position then he was now. 

As it was, this situation was not much better. He had been sitting here whenever he had a spare moment the last few days, trying to puzzle out what to do, only to be called away often. This time it was by the King himself. 

He was in a rage when Ned found him. “I want them dead! Do you hear me! I will not allow those dragonspawn to gain a foothold anywhere! Kill them, send someone to kill them! Have one of your spies do it!” 

Varys met Ned’s gaze, quietly re-telling the news. “It seems that Daenerys is wed to a Khal, one that is far braver than the rest. Drogo is known for doing things his own way. It seems Viserys will get his army.” 

The King was spitting with rage. “I will not allow it!” Ned held up a hand. “Robert, take a moment.” 

“No Ned. I listened to you. I let them be when this was all rumor, but now this is happening. If she bears a son, we will be at war with someone the realm may decide rightfully gets to sit my throne!” 

“Robert, they are children! The girl is the age of my own. You cannot think they really could win a war, or plan one at all!” 

“I do not care. Kill them Varys. Assure that it gets done. I want every last Targaryen killed! I want this mess solved the way it should have been years ago!” 

“If you do this Robert, I cannot stay. I cannot condone the killing of women and children. Viserys is no problem for us. He is broke, destitute. The chances of a Khal crossing the ocean is tiny, he has to know that. Your mad if you think they will!” 

His friend was so lost in rage his words meant nothing. The old Robert was gone, replaced by a hollowed out shell of a man who was tired of being King.   
“Kill them.” With that, he left the room, and Varys followed him. 

Ned himself was angry. He had already left Roberts side once for the unnecessary bloodshed he condoned when it came to the Targaryens.

He had his own Targaryen he was keeping safe, and he would be dammed if he let Robert kill his nephew’s aunt and uncle on a whim because Viserys was crazed enough to believe that a Khal would get him his throne. He had heard the rumors of Targaryen madness. Jon had too much of his mother, not enough of his father, thank the gods, and that extended to his mentality. 

He knew not of the other two, but he was willing to bet that the Targaryen madness had a home in Viserys if he believed that Drogo would cross the sea. 

He made his way back to the tower, he would have to send Domeric and Sansa back to Winterfell. He knew his daughter would be heartbroken, but he needed to avoid them getting caught up in the Kings wrath. He himself was at risk, he would not risk anyone else.

*** A few days later ***

Sansa was upset, but she could see there was something troubling her father. He had told her to keep Domeric and Lady close. He was worried and she could not understand what he and the King were fighting about. 

She heard the alarm go up as she was making her way towards the Tower of the Hand. Septa Mordane urged her to move faster, pushing them through the throngs of people running. Lady was with her, growling at those that got to close, helping to clear some form of a path. 

Domeric appeared, frantic. He pulled them into the Hand’s barn and urged them to be quiet. “Someone has taken Lord Tyrion captive. Rumor had your mother on the road. Jamie Lannister has gone after your father in retaliation, he believes it to be her.” 

“My mother! Dom, mother is home at Winterfell, besides what reason would she have?” Then she realized, “Bran.” Her betrothed nodded. “Yes. Many suspect the Lannisters had something to do with it. His fall, the attempt to kill him in his sleep. If your mother is among them she would have wanted to protect him, Tyrion was traveling light. It would have been simple.” 

Sansa paled, fear gripping her. “My father, is he?” Dom just shook his head. Heedless of her Septa, Sansa moved closer to him, and to her surprise, he offered to hold her. She ignored her Septa’s denials and fell into his open arms, fear overtaking her. 

They huddled together in silence, ignoring the Septa’s glare until the bells ended and a guard found them. “Five dead. Lord Stark is injured. He is being brought back here to be treated. It was Jamie Lannister who injured his leg.” 

Sansa closed her eyes. Five men died, her father hurt, and the golden Lannister knight had done it. “Take me to my father the moment he gets here and is treated. For now, we must organize the dead, prepare them to be sent back to Winterfell, to their families. Robb needs to be informed, and someone needs to find my mother if she is truly on the road.” 

***

Domeric watched her take command, where she had been a shaking slip of a girl a moment ago, she was a Stark now, and one in command. They had made it back to the Tower, and she was ordering servants around and had the way cleared so that the Maester could head up to her father who had already been brought back. 

His head captain, Jory, found her. “It was ambush plain and simple. Robb needs to know. There could be retaliation. We killed two of his. The Lannisters are looking for a fight. They may hate the imp, but Jamie loves his brother, and the Lannisters are a pride.” 

Sansa nodded. “I will write Robb now. Thank you, Jory. Ensure that the dead are prepared to travel. Their bodies will be returned to Winterfell and to their families.” The man nodded and left, and with him, the room cleared. 

Dom watched her wilt, and he stepped up to place a hand on her back. “You have done well. Sit. I will get you supplies to write your brothers, though we should wait until we know your fathers' prognosis.” 

As if heralded the Maester came down the stairs. “The wound was deep. He will keep his leg, but he may never walk properly again. A nerve was struck. If it is kept clean and healthy it will heal, but if not, Lord Stark will lose his limb. Ensure that it stays clean.” 

Sansa nodded and the man left. I got her supplies and she wrote to her brother, a short scribbled missive. She sealed it and handed it to me. I, in turn, asked her to keep her wolf close. “Lady will stay with me, Dom. Get that sent, but be careful.” 

***

All in all, the dust settled. Tyrion had been taken from the road, but not by Catelyn Stark. She was still on the edges of the Westerlands whereas he had been in the Riverlands. He had been taken by a sellsword hoping to ransom him for money. 

The King had been furious at the attack on his Hand, on his friend. He had an enormous row with the Queen and then taken most of the men at court and gone hunting. Domeric had stayed behind to support his future family. 

The Queen saw her opportunity. The King had threatened to send Jamie back to Lannister Rock. She could not lose him. She would die here alone without him. So she ensured that the King would not be returning from this hunt, at least not alive. 

The capital was sliding into an uproar, and the chaos would soon spread far beyond its walls, swallowing the entirety of Westeros within itself.

***  
Robb had received his sisters' note, and a few days later his fathers. Everything was fine for now but his father planned to send Sansa and Domeric home, something was brewing in the South and he wanted his daughter away from it. 

Robb prepared for their arrival, not knowing it would be a reunion far different than the one he was planning with his brothers and wife. He worried about his family. His mother was said to be on the road home, but he had no way of knowing if she would get to them. In a word, he was stressed. His wife and his brothers were doing what they could to help him, and he was grateful for them, he had no idea what he would do without them. 

Ali was worried about her husband. His family had never had luck going South and sadly it seemed this time was no different. He worried for his mother, still in Lannister lands, for his sister who could be leaving the capital any day now. 

Jon, bless his heart, had offered to go find his mother escort both her and Sansa home. Robb had smiled at him but told him he needed him here. She focused her energy on her duties and ensuring that Bran continued to get better. The boy was standing and beginning to walk on his own. He and the Maester were becoming hopeful that he would regain full use of his leg, but it was still a long road to recovery. 

Winterfell waited with bated breath for news, and when they received it, it would not be what they hoped.

***

Catelyn Tully had no idea what had befallen her husband, that she was traveling through tense land. She had only two Stark guards with her. They were unprepared for attack when it came. 

They had stopped at an Inn on the border of the Westerlands, but it did not matter how close she was to safety. Her husband’s attack, even though it had been instigated by Lannisters, had killed two of their own, and the queen would not let it stand. 

She had sent a contingent of guards to find Catelyn, and she had been discovered a mere hour from the border. The Inn owner had been paid greatly to keep her there, and he had done so. 

Her guards were tense, sensing something was wrong, but before they could escort her from the premises, Lannister guards swarmed the building and overwhelmed her small retinue easily. 

Catelyn was taking into their custody and was being escorted to Casterly Rock, where an unsuspecting Tywin was trying to find his youngest son and control his daughter. 

Catelyn struggled, but she could not get free and she felt fear for the first time since she had taken to the road. 

Her Stark guards were left behind, but one had only passed out. He would awake to find his fellow escort dead and their charge gone. He would immediately alert both Lord Stark and his son. War would soon begin. 

***

Ned Stark was furious when he found out that the Lannisters had his wife. He sent Domeric and Sansa to pack, with every intention of leaving with them. He was met by a frantic Renly. The King was gravely injured and the Maesters were unsure he would survive the day. 

Ned ignored the dread gathering in his stomach, frantic plans brewing in his head. He followed the frantic younger man to their brothers' side, and it was bad. His whole stomach was bleeding, a boars tusk having slashed him open. The great Robert Baratheon brought down by a boar. 

His friend was delirious but seemed to know what was happening. Ned ignored the Lannister queen hovering in the doorway, and the upset crown prince at his feet and moved to take the hand of one of his closest friends. 

“Ned. I got the damned thing, but not before it got me. It will be served at my funeral feast.” All Ned could do was stare. He couldn’t quite believe this was happening. 

The king had everyone else leave the room and then nodded to the quill and parchment at his side. Ned took it and Robert began telling him his will. 

“In the name of Robert, of the House Baratheon, first of his... you know how it goes, fill in the damn titles. I hereby command Eddard of House Stark titles titles to serve as lord regent and protector of the realm upon my death. To rule in my stead until my son Joffrey comes of age.” Robert paused for breath and to let him write, but Ned couldn’t write that. He could not subject the Kingdom, his friends legacy to a bastard. So instead he only wrote that the kingdom would be ruled by him until his rightful heir came of age. 

“Give it over.” 

Ned paused but did as his friend bade. He signed it without reading it and Ned released an internal sigh. His friend had just unwittingly helped him help the realm. While he may never find out the truth in life, he had protected his realm by trusting in him, his oldest friend, to write as he said. 

“Give it to the council after I am dead. At least they will say I did this right, this one thing. You will rule now. You’ll hate it worse than I did, but you will do it well.” The friends said nothing for a moment just staring at one and other, both wondering where their lives went so wrong. Then Robert gave him one last gift. 

“The girl, Daenerys, you were right. Varys, Littlefinger, my brothers, worthless. No one to tell me no but you. Only you. let her live, stop it if it's not to late.” This he could give his friend without hesitation. 

“I will.” 

“My son, help him, Ned. make him better than me.” This was harder. Ned faltered as he promised him, “I’ll do everything I can to...honor your memory.” 

That made his old friend chuckle ruefully. “My memory.” He pauses to cough, “King Robert Baratheon murdered by a pig. Give me something for the pain and let me die.” Ned bowed his head, saying a silent prayer for his friend and what he was about to do, then he called in the Maester and commanded that he be given something for the pain before making his exit. 

Selmy was distraught, another king dying on his watch. The damn wine. Then Varys subtly gave him the hint he needed. The Lannisters. They were making a play for the damn throne. The Lannister squire plied the king with wine and then pointed him to the boar. His stomach sank. he was going to have to act and act fast.   
He gave Varys a subtle nod, and left, Roberts will still in hand. He needed to let Stannis know that his brother was dead and that they needed to stop a pretender from taking the throne. He also had to demand his wife be returned to him. The Lannisters would not get away with this. 

He quickly sent a message to Stannis, trusting only Domeric to ensure that it was sent. Then he turned his attention to the Lannisters. 

Return my wife to me Lannister and I will allow your daughter and son to keep their heads. Joffrey is not a Baratheon. He is a Lannister bastard, as are the other children. Cersi and your son have been deceiving you. Cersi had her husband killed. I have proof. Release my wife and I will return them to you. Fail to do so and I will not hesitate to destroy them, and you.   
Ned Stark

***

Tywin Lannister growled in frustration. He could not locate his youngest. Now it seemed his eldest had caused chaos to follow her like a storm. The King he put on the throne was dead, Ned Stark was threatening his children, and he claimed he had proof. 

Meanwhile, the eldest daughter of Ned Stark was worried. Her father was acting strange, her betrothed the only trusted man he had. She was afraid. She was unprepared for what her life was about to become. 

Cersei Lannister knew that Ned Stark would discover what she did, he was far to smart for him to not, so she must continue to act fast. She called a council meeting, without him, and declared that in her husbands dying breath he crowned her son. The imbecile Maester confirmed her lie. 

She moved to do one worse. he had finally slipped, the Bolton boy was not with his future wife. She sent Lannister men to attack the house of the Hand and arrest Ned, Sansa and anyone else they could capture. She was not prepared for the fight, or the losses they would incur. 

As Lannister men headed for the Tower of the Hand at the bidding of their Queen, so to did Domeric Bolton return. He saw them coming and warned the Hand. Ned made him swear to get his daughter out, get her to Robb and safety. To tell him what happened. To tell his children he loved them. 

Domeric froze, but only for a moment. he saw the resignation in the man's eyes. He would be staying behind. The Lannisters needed to find someone, and he was going to be all they found. 

Sansa tried to argue but there was no time. Dom apologized and then he grabbed her and smuggled her down the servants' staircase, only for the door to be kicked in at the bottom. The two exits both had men, but the majority went around the front, and the ones sent to deal with the servants were met with a trained knight on a mission. 

Domeric killed them all, with the help of Jory who had heard the commotion and found them. Jory turned, ready to defend his lord, but Domeric grabbed him. “He means to sacrifice himself. Be a distraction to get us out. Help me, that is all you can do for him. Before they could leave, there was another scream, and Sansa was escaping Dom’s grasp, as was the guard, for it was his daughter. Lady came to Jeyne’s rescue, and the girls clung to one and other staring at the mess of dead Lannister men at their feet. 

They didn’t have long to stare. Dom was again ushering them out, sneaking them to the stables with Jory’s help. 

Behind him, Ned Stark waited calmly, mourning the lives of men dying for him, praying that Domeric got his daughter out, then his door was kicked in and he was being forcibly removed of his pin denoting him as Hand and removed from his study. 

What Cersi did not know was that the damage was done. All but one of her chess pieces were being arrested. The pretty Stark girl was being ushered to safety by her betrothed, and the word was already out. Proof sent to Stannis Baratheon, and her father alerted of her crimes. 

*** 

Domeric smuggled them out of the city quickly. Him and Jory keeping the girls between them and keeping them silent. They stole two horses at the edge of the city and rode off into the night, leaving Ned Stark to an unknown fate, one he had created for himself trying to save his friends legacy. 

Sansa stared at the city, alarm bells still ringing from the same hill she had gazed upon it from in wonder a mere two months ago, wondering how life could change so quickly. Her father could be dead, and now she learned her mother was in the hands of Lannisters. She was going home, but it was not a joyous occasion. 

She clung to her friend and mutely followed her future husband, who was doing his best to ensure that he honored his liege Lord’s wishes. 

*** 

Jamie Lannister promptly rode out, discovering that the girl had gotten away, to his sisters' furious ire. He tried to track them, but the Bolton boy was good. He had left no trace, the stolen horses left at an Inn two days ride from the capital, and no one knew where they were now. He was smart, he was not making a direct path to the North, and once he was in the Riverlands, it would be hard to find him, as that was his soon to be wife’s family, they would protect them, they would rebel. 

He growled and returned to the city, where his father had a missive waiting. He was to seige the Riverlands, as he had guessed rightly that they would rebel. Before the army they mustered could get there, however, their problems became far worse. 

Stannis Baratheon had released proof that the children were his, not Roberts. The city was turning against them, Westeros was turning against them. The city they could fix. They bought the lords loyalty and had scared many others into remaining loyal, but the Starks had loyal bannermen. jamie knew this from experience. He had seen the North, seen its strength. Their only saving grace was that its Lord was still a green boy, not his father, who was sitting in the dungeons of the Red Keep. Or so they thought. 

Varys was not loyal to the Lannisters, he was loyal to the crown, and he knew that the new boy king was not rightfully king, but a bastard. He knew that the hope of Westeros now laid in Stannis Baratheon and a teenage boy. 

He gave them advantages. He snuck the Lord of the North out of the dungeons, out of the Keep, only revealing himself when they were at the edge of the city. Revealing much more than just that. 

“Flee Lord Stark. Get to safety, to your children. Say nothing of who did this for you. I know that your bastard is not yours but Lyanna’s. Get him on the throne if you can. he is the rightful heir of Westeros, he always was, from the moment his father, brother and sister were murdered.”

Ned stared at the Spider in shock but vowed silently to just that. He was not to travel alone. Varys had saved the only bastard of the King’s he could. The boy, Gendry. He ensured the boy would help the lord get to safety, as repayment for saving his life. Gendry now knew the truth but chose to do as he was bid.   
He went from a future smith to a squire for a wanted Lord of the North. 

Westeros was changing, power was suddenly being contested and this was only the beginning. 

***

Robb Stark called for the banners. His father had been arrested, it was the last straw. The Lannisters would pay for what they did to his family. He looked to his brothers as the Ravens flew into the night. “Are you both with me?” 

“From this day to my last Robb.” He clapped Theon on the shoulder, and his brother turned cousin met his stare, “I have been from birth. I will follow you wherever I must. For Father, for the North.” 

“As will I.” His wife stepped out of the shadows, face dark. “Your family is my family. The Lannisters will pay. The North Remembers.” Together the four uttered, “Winter will come for the South.”


	12. The North Marches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Ali prepare to head south. Bran proves he is a Stark. One reunion occurs.

Bannermen flooded into Winterfell. Their Lord and Lady were gone, the son and his wife, the future of the North, were calling them to their aid. The first to arrive was the Umber contingent. The Greatjon bowed before his daughter and her husband with no hesitation, his own son following suit. 

Robb knew that Dom had Sansa and was trying to get her North, so he knew the Boltons would come to his aid, but he did not trust Dom’s father, and Dom had told him not to. 

The Karstarks and many others rushed to the son of their Lord as well. Eager to prove themselves to the new lord and lady. 

At his side and his back stood the elder portion of the Stark brood. Jon Stark, quiet and watchful, sword hanging at his side, Ghost at his other. Theon, boisterous, but dangerous when need be, constantly at the side of either his brother or his wife. Ali, who never thought she could run a keep was doing so flawlessly, while also being a mother to Rickon and Bran. 

Bran understood what was happening, Rickon did not. However, Bran issued no protest. The elder children were all leaving, and Ali would not hear of staying behind, Bran was about to become Lord of Winterfell until either Robb or his father returned. Robb and Ali had already planned to leave a contingent of men behind to protect them after they left under the ever loyal Lord Glover and Measter Lewin. 

Even Lord Reed once again left the Neck. He would not abandon his friend or his children in their time of need. Jojen and Mira accompanied him but would be staying with Bran. Mage Mormont would meet Robb at the White Harbor and was bringing Arya with her, as everyone knew there was no way she would ever stay behind. 

Robb knew that before he could go after his mother, his father, or find his sister, he had to lift the siege on his mother’s lands. Before that, he had to get past the Twins. He had a long road ahead of him and he was thankful that he had people he could trust when he went on this quest to regain his family and their honor.  
When the last of his bannermen arrived at Winterfell he wasted no time. With his good-father to one side and both his brothers to the other, he called the men to the Hall after dinner to plan. To begin the war on the South to retrieve his family. 

*** 

Ali was pacing. She knew she would never be allowed into the Hall, even in the North there were somethings men were particular about, their war meetings one of them. She was not worried about being left out, she knew her husband would never do that to her, not to mention Jon, Theon, and her brother were all present as well, and none could lie to her. 

She was worried. She did not want to see her family go to war. She could not believe that all this started because of the Imp. Though now it is a war about blood. The supposed prince was a bastard, it made sense, but she was saddened for Tommen and Myrcella, they were far too sweet and kind to be bastards of those despicable people, but Ned Stark and Stannis Baratheon believed it to be so she supposed it was. 

Her family was about to ride into war and she would be damned if she was left behind. Her father knew this, her husband and his family knew it, and the lords that wanted to challenge her would either give up under her glare or Joy’s growling presence. Or her husband would use his status, either way, she was going where he went. 

Unable to pace any longer she went to Bran and Rickon, who had been told to stay in the library for the evening. Bran had gone from a carefree young boy to a miniature man after his fall. He realized that his life may never be as he thought, and after a bout of melancholy he threw himself into learning anything and everything, and Ali was proud but also a little sad. 

She found him with his brother set on his lap reading to him from a tome about Targaryens. The boys looked up at the sound of the door opening and offered her twin smiles. She returned them, though hers was forced. No one had told them yet what had been happening, but she knew that Bran had figured it out. 

She sat down and let Bran finish his story, watching Rickon battle to stay awake, eventually losing the power to do so. When his head rested against his brother's shoulder, Bran met her eyes, “how bad is it, sister?” 

Ali’s eyes fell closed. Ten years was too young for what they were about to do to him, but they had no choice. They could not leave their best fighter here, they could not leave Theon, he was not a Stark, and she could not be away from Robb while there was a war on. “I believe we are going to war Bran. Your mother is being held by the Lannisters, and now they have imprisoned your father for discovering the truth about the Crown Prince and his siblings.” 

The boy's eyes fell closed, a single tear sliding down his cheek before he regained his composure. “Your leaving. All of you.” Ali reached out, unable to stand the sadness in his voice. “We cannot leave Jon here, he is best at your brother’s side. We cannot leave Theon, for he is not a Stark in name. I cannot stay when my husband, brothers, and father ride to war. I promised your brother we would do it all together, that includes this. Can you forgive us, Bran?”

“There is nothing to forgive Ali. You are doing as you must. I do not know much, but I have been practicing with Maester Lewin, he will guide me.” 

Neither of us had heard the door open, nor noticed the three remaining boys until they were upon us, and Robb spoke. “He will Bran, as will Lord Glover, who will be here to aid you and protect you and Rickon. I hope you can forgive me.” 

The Stark boy turned his wide dark eyes to his brothers, careful to leave the one sleeping in his lap undisturbed. “There is nothing to forgive. You are going to save father, to save mother.” Something dawned on him. “What about Sansa?”

“Sansa is said to be running with Domeric. He will get her to us. No doubt he has realized I have called the banners and is making his way for White Harbor with her now.” The boy released a deep breath at that. “And Arya will come with the Mormonts.” He was not mad, he was resigned, she could see it. 

“She will not see the fighting Bran. I will ensure she is with me. I cannot allow an eleven-year-old girl to see death. Unless it is necessary, she will stay with me.” Everyone turned to look at her but she locked eyes with the youngest set still awake, who nodded in return. 

“I will keep Winterfell and the North for you and father Robb. It is my duty as a Stark, for Winter is coming.” All three boys smiled at that and nodded. 

I scooped Rickon out of his brothers' lap, settled him on my hip and placed a tender hand on the other boys head. “You are a true knight, no matter what you leg may mean for your life Brandon Stark. You are honest, loyal and kind. I have no doubt you will do your best and protect your brother for us.” 

The boy nodded, pride drenching his gaze before he turned to his brothers. “You bring mother, father, Arya, and Sansa home. You all come home.” All three, Theon, Jon, and Robb sank to their knees so that the boy could look them dead in the eye as he finished. “Or I will sick Summer on you all.” The boys chuckled, but it was cut off when the young boy opened his arms, asking for a hug. All three moved as one, surrounding the injured boy in their strength, each whispering his own words of love and guidance to the soon to be little lord. 

Ali left them to get Bran to bed, carrying Rickon to his own chamber, praying that at least this Stark would get to hold his innocence as long as possible. She was unfazed when she heard boots on the floor heading towards her as she had Joy and Shaggydog at her heels. She smiled softly when she realized it was her brother searching for her. 

“Ali.” 

She smiled at her big brother but said nothing, ensuring Rickon remained asleep. He fell into step with her, giving into her silent request to remain quiet.

***

John opened Rickon’s door for her and leaned on it, watching her tend to the boy. She gently removed his clothes, placing him in his nightshirt, and then settled him back into bed, where the exhausted lad fell right back to sleep. 

His sister ruffled the boy's hair, placed a kiss to his temple and then led them both out of the room. “You are a mother to him in his own’s stead. He will be forever grateful for it. I was.” 

She had mothered her older sibling as much as she could and knew he was speaking from experience. “Aye, I know.” She turned her eyes, a match to his own on him. 

“I know we are to go to war John, but I am being serious when I say if you die I will drag you back myself to kill you in your sleep.” The older boy, no man now, smiled at her but, as she noticed made no promises, for how could he. War was war. 

“We do this for the Starks Ali. For our lord. For the North.” 

She echoed, “The north remembers. I know.” That was all that needed to be said. The Smalljohn hugged his sister, before leaving her at the door of her husbands' study. 

***

She entered and was unsurprised to find it empty. 

It looked as it had when Ned Stark used it, and she knew her husband would not change it if he could help it. She brushed a hand along the desk, before settling into a seat, her wolf at her feet, waiting for Robb to tell her the plan, tell her when they march. 

A few moments later he entered, followed by his persistent brotherly shadows and their wolves. Theon poured himself a cup of ale, downed it, and then sank to the ground next to her and Joy. Joy placed her head in his lap, which he absently began to pet. Robb settled on the other arm of the chair, and Jon paced in front of them, all resolutely ignoring the empty seat behind the desk. 

“We march in two days.” Robb broke the silence. All she could do was nod and place her hand on his thigh. “Will Lord Glover and his retinue be enough Robb? We are leaving Winterfell in the hands of a ten-year-old, granted I trust him, but it is the rest of this world that I do not trust.” 

“Aye, I suspect that Bolton’s bastard will make a play for it, but as long as Domeric is alive, I believe that Roose will side with us, so if he miscalculates, he will pay. I will not leave them undefended Ali, but we have no choice.” 

She nodded, knowing that they really did not, even if she stayed behind, she was one woman, granted one who could swing a sword well, but only one woman.  
Theon released a sigh, “we have another person to fear Robb.” Every eye turned to him. 

“My father. Our custom dictates that revers wreck havoc, especially when the mainlanders go to war. He will want to take this place as revenge against Lord Stark. He cares not what will happen to me. I am no longer truly a Greyjoy, not in their eyes, due to custom.”

Robb reached across me to place a hand on his shoulder, “that matters not, you are my brother and I will be damned if I let you pay for your fathers' idiocy. Let him try Theon, but it would take him time, and we would know he was coming.” 

To everyone’s surprise, Jon agreed. “You are our brother. You were raised a Stark, just because you don’t have the name or the blood doesn’t mean you are not one anyway.” Theon grinned at the boys, and I drove the statement home. 

“You are all men I love, and I trust that together we can do this. We can rescue Lord Stark, Lady Catelyn, the Riverlands, and get back here.” 

Three sets of eyes fell on me and I smiled at them all before we sat in silence, knowing that it could not last. I had to be the one to break it. “Tell me everything.” 

Robb remained quiet, but Theon snorted, always quick to tell tales. “Lord Bolton will think long and hard before he betrays Robb, regardless of the bastard or Dom.” I saw my husband smirk, Jon following suit, but both allowed Theon to finish the story. 

“Why, pray tell, is that?” 

“Grey Wind took a few fingers for his insolence. Oh, he did not come right out with it as your father would have had it been anyone else, but he was snipping at Robb, and he had enough. He called him out and the bastard had the nerve to say that he was too green to head an army to war. That he would fail if he did not rely on their advice, leave me and Jon and you here, and ride at the back of the party, allowing him the lead.” 

Ali let out a small growl at that, but he kept talking. “So Robb merely said, “I may be green Lord Bolton, but I am ready for war if it means freeing my father and mother.” I was waiting for the Lord to call him a child for that but before he had the chance Grey Wind appeared and let out a warning, but the man persisted. I give him that, anyway, Robb shares a look with the wolf and suddenly Bolton is yelling, there is blood, and Bolton is missing two fingers on his non-dominant hand. Cant damage the one that makes him useful.” 

I turned to stare at my husband, shocked but proud. 

“Domeric will not care, Ali, you know that. I will hand the Bolton men to him as soon as I can, but for now, I need Roose, but I let him know who was in charge.”

I laughed, “well thank the gods for that. Someone has needed to put that man in his place for years!” All three men chuckled, but at a glance from my husband and they were saying their farewells and heading to bed, Ghost trotting along at his masters' side. 

When the door shut behind them, leaving Robb and I and our wolves in quiet, I faced him.

“I am so proud of you Robb.” His shoulder tensed, and I could see him fighting the emotion, but he took a deep breath and merely smiled grimly. “I haven’t done anything yet.” His gaze turned to steel, “but I will. I will make the Lannisters regret the day they decided to mess with the North and with the Starks.” 

I let my own gaze turn to steel to match. “Not alone. I am with you, Robb. Now and always. They are my family to and I will be damned if I let some pack of Lions hurt MY wolves.” Robb smiled at me, the first real smile I had seen in weeks, and I relaxed enough at the sight to return one of my own. 

“I thank the gods every day that they made you my wife Ali.” Then he bent to kiss me, placing a hand on my stomach. “When we become parents, I want Westeros to be a place of peace again, a place where we can raise our children with no fear.” He met my eyes, and I could tell there was something he was trying to say. 

“I spoke with Jon and Lord Reed today. If it will save father and mother, he will step forward, claim the throne.” My jaw dropped, I had not been expecting that. Robb smiled softly at me, but I could see the grimness in his eyes. “Lord Reed is retrieving the proof from where father and he stashed it years ago. He will back Jon and I. This is only a precaution, but it needs to come with us anyway. We may be making war for the throne instead of on it.” 

“Whatever it takes Robb. I too want the world safe for our eventual future pack.” He kissed my forehead before his grin turned wolfish once more. ‘Pack huh?” I blushed slightly, slapping his chest lightly but nodded. 

He picked me up, causing me to squeal, and spun me around. “I want nothing more than to start a family with you Ali.” When I was back on my feet I stayed in the circle of his embrace, the safest place in my world, and smiled back at him. “And I you Robb. Now come, we need to rest, we have much to do in the coming days.” 

***

Ned Stark was sequestered in a hold of a small ship, whose captain h had paid to discreetly take him North. He knew that he was being looked for and he could not ride, not with his leg in the shape it was from the Black Cells, so he chose to head North this way. It was also far less suspicious, no one would expect him to take this indirect route North. He had asked the captain to stop if it looked safe to do so at ports in the Riverlands and gather news so that he knew as much as he could about what was going on. 

He knew rationally, that at his imprisonment his son would call their banners and march south, he just had to figure out where it would be safe to meet them. His companion, his friends' son, was silent more often then he spoke. 

The first news they had heard, mere days after fleeing the Red Keep was that Roberts bastards had been hunted and killed. The only two left was the one fleeing the city with him, and surprisingly, the young girl he had spoken to was also on the run, Lydia was her name. He wished he could save more but he had his own lives to worry about. 

“Lord Stark, your leg will not heal if you pace.” He looked to the quiet lad now, before realizing the truth in his words. He sank down onto a bench once more. They usually were allowed to roam the boat, but they were in the first port out of the Royal-lands and he had no desire to be captured, so they were remaining below deck. 

They were not alone for much longer, as they heard the small crew return and set about getting them back out at sea. When they were out of port the captain came down the stairs. “The Lannisters are seizing Riverrun. Well trying to. They are burning the Riverlands as they march. Tywin is said to be with a garrison at Harrenhal, and his son Jamie leading the siege party.” 

Ned grit his teeth but could only nod. “My son?” The is rumor he is on the march. It is believed that he will stop in White Harbor, albeit it briefly, before heading for the Riverlands to free his grandfather. Your daughter has not been found either. The Mountain, however, decimated a garrison of men, so the Riverlords are no doubt very upset with their predicament.” 

With that, the captain went back to his work, leaving Ned to stew alone. He knew his son would have to pass the Twins, and there was no way he could make it North to White Harbor before he marched for them. He would have to encourage the captain to loiter near the Riverlands so that he could meet him there.  
He was glad that he had chosen Domeric over the prince all those months ago, or his daughter could be in far more dangerous situations than she was now. His real fear was for his wife. He had no idea what the Lannisters would do with her, but he prayed that she would not become another Elia Martell. 

***

“What do you mean he escaped!” Cersei Lannister was spitting fury. Her father was already extremely angry with her and Jamie. He still had not retrieved his son, and they were trying to maintain their hold on the crown. 

Many lords had been bought with Lannister gold, but the important ones were still out of reach, and the only one they had in their grasp had supposedly escaped. 

The guards before her cowered, but she said nothing more to them. She turned her eyes on the remnants of her husbands' small council. “No one escapes from the cells. Find who helped him and execute them.” 

The men nodded. All that remained were Littlefinger and Varys. Renly had fled, most likely to his brothers' side. Loras Tyrell was gone as well, most likely with him, meaning the Reach was not in their possession. 

The Vale was unresponsive. No one had heard from Lysa Arryn. Not even Littlefinger, though it didn’t seem to bother him if that ridiculous smile of his was any indication.

Dragonstone was not far from them, it was the other royal household once upon a time after all, so the Stormlands and the Islands were out because they swore for Stannis. 

The Riverlands were being destroyed by her brother slowly as he searched for the missing girl, and now a missing Lord Paramount. Not to mention that an Army was marching from the North. 

She had no qualms about who would win this war, but it would be so much easier for the Lannisters to do so if they had Lord Stark. She released a sigh, must she do everything herself?

“Mother.” The Queen was brought from her musings at the sound of her sons' voice. Her beloved golden prince, resplendent in his new kingly attire was mad at her, as were all of her children. They to had heard the rumors and were angry at her for them. She was trying to win them over, but even her eldest, her dearest, was angry with her. 

“What has happened now?” 

“Lord Stark supposedly escaped. No one informed us of this until now, they reported it to my father first.” His face pinched in anger, but he said nothing, gone was the proud, headstrong, arrogant boy she raised. In its place was a boy struggling with his identity. Oh, he relished the power he had as king, but it was not as he thought it would be. 

***

“Keep quiet, wait for my signal.” Domeric snuck off into the night and Sansa found herself holding her breath in fear. She did not release it until she heard a quiet whistle a few moments later. 

The three remaining members of their party moved to the barn that he had checked, more than ready to settle in for a rest. Sansa’s red hair was covered, she, Jeyne and her father had shed all possible signs of wealth, as had Domeric. The only things that remained were the swords at both mens’ side. 

They had been able to blend in, as long as Sansa's hair was covered, enough to get to the edges of the Riverlands. The goal was to cut an indirect path to White Harbor, but keep an ear out for Robb’s party, while avoiding the raiding Lannisters, and meeting up with the Northern contingent. 

They had the rumor that Lord Stark had escaped as well, but none wanted to believe it in case it was a ruse to flush them out. Sansa was silently hopeful, and her betrothed knew that, but no one mentioned it. 

As Jory and Jeyne settled into bales of hay made into cots near the back wall, Sansa found herself standing in the shadow of the barns opening, staring out at her mothers, her families, lands. A faint glow could be seen, from what Domeric told her were siege fires burning west of them. 

Dom appeared at her side but remained quiet. The two had grown closer in dealing with this ordeal, but it had not been easy, especially for Sansa. She had a thought however, and decided to voice it. 

“What about my Aunt Lysa at the Vale? Could we not go there and wait to join Robb there?” Dom sighed. “I don’t think we would be safe there Sansa. While I fostered there people spoke of your aunt, they said that she had the madness, that your cousin was sickly because of her constant attention.”

Her face fell, as did some of her hope. “We cannot keep running like this Dom. How many empty barns will there be between here and White Harbor? We are going to freeze or starve if we do not figure something out.” 

Clam hands fell on both her shoulders and she released a breath. “I promised I would get you home Sansa. To Robb. That is what I am doing. I know that it is hard, that it is stressful but you have been...” 

She cut him off by wrapping her arms around his waist and hiding her face in his shoulder. “I am scared, Dom.” She felt her future husband freeze at first, but at her words he melted, securing her in his arms. 

“I know Sansa, it is natural to be afraid.” 

Blue Tully eyes met dark brown as she asked, “are you scared?” The brown eyes fell closed for a moment but reconnected with hers when they opened. “Yes. I fear that I will fail, that you will get captured.”

“What about yourself?” A faint smile quirked his lips upward. “You are far more important.” Sansa scoffed at that, drawing his attention back to her. “No.” He cocked his head and she blushed, but needed, all of a sudden, for him to know. “You matter to me, Dom. I... I do not think I could bear this without you.” 

At her words, his eyes grew wide before a smile spread across his face. “Truly?” She nodded at the question. “We need to be a team now Dom. As Robb and Ali are. Can we?” 

The Bolton heir grinned at her, more lighthearted than she had ever seen from him, as he replied, “I would like nothing more.” 

So it was decided. They were a team, one fighting to get back to their family so that they could help Robb defeat the Lannisters that had ruined so much. 

***

Catelyn Tully was alone. She was finally alone, but she was sequestered at Harrenhal. She was so close to her family, her freedom, but she could do nothing. Tywin Lannister had only visited her once. Promising her protection, but that had not meant kind treatment. She had a small room, in a dank corner of the abandoned castle, and was never alone, at least not long enough for her to do anything. 

Sure enough, the door opened again and another silent guard took his place at the door. They never spoke, just stood watch. All they were watching was her pacing, her sowing, her praying. It was an endless cycle. She knew nothing of what was happening beyond these four walls and it was slowly starting to drive her to madness. She had been tallying the days, she had been here for a month, captured for just shy of two, and all she knew was that the Lannisters were burning her families lands and that war was on. 

There was noise outside her door, but the guard didn’t even flinch, just opened the door for the man in charge of her life now. 

“Lady Stark.” She glared at Tywin Lannister, standing there in all his conceded glory as his daughter had in her castle months ago, and she remained stoically silent. “I have news for you.” 

She waited, not giving him a reaction. “Your boy is fool enough to march South. He is headed for my sons' army. He will not survive the month. Good for you, as your husbands bastard turned legitimate son is at his side, as is the Greyjoy boy. In his idiocy, he also brings his wife. They will burn, along with your families lands.” 

She glared at the despicable man in front of her but still refused to speak. She had faith in her boy. She had faith in her gods. They would not fail her, they could not fail her. 

He smirked and mockingly bid her a good day, but before leaving he casually tossed over his shoulder, “Your husband has a price upon his head. He will die as well.” 

Her heart sank, but she still said nothing, glowering at his back. The smug man then took his leave, and she was once again left with one single guard. 

It was at this moment she wished she knew some way to save herself. Now, now she was glad her youngest girl was training, she would never sit idly by and allow herself to be in this situation, she would know how to escape it. She could only hope that her eldest daughter was somewhere safe as well. 

Still, she was determined to prove herself the lady of the North. She had said nothing, given them nothing, and would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her break. 

***

As they approached the Neck, Robb looked to his left and then his right. Jon was at his left, his wife his right. Both were bundled up against the cold, though the further they moved South, the warmer it became. Theon was just behind them, flanked by three wolves and Lord Umber. 

His wife alone knew that he was nervous, but he had done a good job so far of not showing it. Robb was still waiting for it to end, for it to all have been a nightmarish dream, but alas that was not the case, and he was leading an army of Northerners south, as his father had not too many years ago. 

They were due to reach White Harbor before nightfall, in a few short hours. He would only be stopping to resupply and hear the Manderly pledge of support, as well as gain another thousand men under Lady Mormont, who had, bless her, sent the other portion of her own forces with her daughter Lyanna, to Winterfell. It would be a lot of mouths to feed, but it meant the children were safe so he was pleased. 

They needed to move quickly. He did not want his mother’s lands to sit in siege for long, nor did he want to allow the Lannisters more time to find his sister, or, supposedly his father. He did not know whether he believed the rumors, but he silently hoped they were true, as he could use his aid. 

**

When they reached White Harbor he dismounted, and the rest followed suit. He held out a hand for his wife, who took it and together they faced the greatly rotund Lord Manderly. 

“Your grace! It is an honor!” The man held out a hand which Robb shook before presenting his wife. “Lord Manderly, thank you for your hospitality. You remember my wife, Alianna.” The man nodded, “of course, come in, come in!”

All the main lords filled in behind his brothers, but Robb was not willing to waste more time on courtesy. “We need to move quickly. Has Lady Mage arrived?” 

Before the question was answered, a blur appeared and nearly knocked him off his feet, but he steadied himself, knowing who the blur was. “Arya.” He whispered it into her hair, glad that she was safe. He felt his wife relax slightly on his arm and grinned into his sister's hair before he put her down. 

He was amazed at what a few months could do. She was still small, but her skinny form was slowly becoming muscle. She moved with the new ease of a trained swordsman, light on her feet. He could feel nothing but pride. 

“She decided not to wait to greet you, my lord.” He grinned at Lady Mage. “Thank you, Mage, for keeping her safe.” The woman bowed, and he focused back on Manderly but keeping Arya at his side. 

Without preamble, as the lord had sensed his need for haste, he dropped to his knee, as did lady Mormont. He quickly had them rise, demanding an update. As the men prepared to move to the hall to speak, Arya was hauled into Jons arms, where a quiet conversation occurred before she was hauled into another hug by Theon, only shorter, and with more ruffling of hair. 

Then Robb watched out of the corner of his eye as his wife opened her arms, eyes shining and his sister darted into them. His wife's eyes fell closed as did his sisters, and when each set of eyes opened, he could not help but smile.

This pair was another that was stronger together and he could see determination burning in their eyes. Arya guided Ali to the Mormont daughters, so he nodded his farewell and went to council knowing his wife was in the hands of friends.


	13. The Riverlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and his host plan for and reach the Twins. We meet the Freys.

The northern host had not lingered in the Neck. They moved quickly, they knew that if they waited to long, the Riverlands would be seized and their mission would get that much harder. Lord Manderly had sworn another 5,000 men to Robb’s cause as well as added protection remaining in the north.

Robb was not leaving the North and his brothers unprotected, still, it was an uncomfortable feeling, leaving all that he had ever known and entering the Riverlands for the first time he can truly remember. He sat atop his destrier gazing at the land below him and wondered if he was doing the right thing. It was a new question. 

In the week since they had left White Harbor he had often contemplated the question. Should he really be bringing his wife, Arya, their wolves, everyone South? He could order them to return, to remain at White Harbor until the Riverlands were his, but he knew his wife would never agree, and where she went Arya went.

The young lord was shaken from his thoughts by his good-brother. “My lord.” Robb rolled his eyes, “John, we have known one another since diapers. Call me Robb, just not in front of the others.” The Smalljohn grinned and nodded. “The lords are waiting. They want the plan for the Twins before we reach it.” 

He and Ali had been discussing just that the last few days, so he gave the nod and climbed off his horse. The two parted, as John went to announce his coming presence, Robb, going to get his horse taken care of and if he could, let his wife know what was happening. 

He handed his reins off to a squire, heading for his tent first, and upon entering found his wife and Arya sitting together in silence, each absorbed in their project. Ali was repairing a hole in a dress of Arya’s, and Arya was staring absently at the wall and petting her direwolf. 

He coughed to alert them of his presence before quickly explaining where he was going. His wife nodded, “are you going to tell them our idea?” Robb nodded and she smiled softly before he took his leave. 

His sister slipped out after him, “I’m going to find Dacey and the Mormont sisters. I cannot keep sitting around.” He nodded, understanding the feeling. “Go on Arya, but take Nymeria with you.” 

The wolf bounded out of the tent behind him at her name, accompanied by his own. Joy must have remained at her masters' feet. Nymeria wandered to Arya at her whistle and the pair set off. He shared a look with his own wolf before turning and heading for the commanders' tent. 

He had a bridge to take. 

***

The command tent was chaos, but Jon waited patiently, quietly in a corner with Theon. Their relationship was slowly becoming stronger. Theon was becoming a Stark in all but name as he himself had and he realized that life in Winterfell had been no easier for him than it had been for Jon, which had helped the process. The two shared a look as Ghost’s ears pricked next to him. They knew that meant Robb was about to make his entrance. Sure enough, the man in question ducked into the tent almost unseen thanks to the chaos being stirred by Lord Bolton and Lord Umber who, as always, were fighting. 

A growl from Grey Wind and a polite cough from Robb and the room fell to almost instant silence. Robb’s face went hard, and Jon and Theon shared a look. 

“What seems to be the matter?” 

Lord Umber smirked and gave a nod to the skinny bastard who bowed low, but both brothers saw the tense jaw as he did so. “My apologies my lord, I was just...discussing the Twins passage with your good-father.” 

One eyebrow raised, with the uncanny similarity of his mother’s, and Robb merely snorted. ‘Discussing? Lord Bolton my wife could probably have heard you and she is contending with Arya, two wolves and a Lady Mormont’s girls who are practicing close by.” 

The room was filled with chuckles. “Now, Lord Umber, what do you propose that has Lord Bolton looking so defensive?” 

“I said we should wait for you to plan strategy my lord, but Bolton did not intend to wait.” Those Tully eyes of Robb’s turned dark and Jon and Theon shared another silent laugh. Sucks to be Lord Bolton. 

“Well Lord Bolton, as you seem so eager, please, share.” 

“It is well known that the Frey’s crave connections. Why not offer your unwed sisters as the toll for the passage?” 

“My sister is betrothed to your son Lord Bolton, and Arya will not marry a Frey, not while I live. Any other ideas?”

The Lord’s eyes darkened but he persevered. “If we have no maidens to offer, we will have to fight your grace.” 

Robb scoffed. “Maids, they are not only to barter Lord Bolton. Some of them are made to fight as you and I do, however, I happen to have my own plan so please, sit and hear it.” 

Jon and Theon both knew what was about to happen, and each took their place on either side of the young wolf. “I have not only sisters but brothers as well Lord Bolton. Brothers who, if my plans for the North survive this war, will each hold Keeps of their own. I also have an unwed Uncle in Riverrun, and it is high time he produced heirs.”

Many eyes turned to Jon and Theon, but the room remained silent. “I plan to offer the Frey’s my heir and Riverrun’s heir, but I will not waste time here. We get the bridge and we move on, whatever it takes. We have much bigger problems looming ahead of us.” 

Lord Umber chuckled, “Old Walder better sharpen his sword and his wits. Who shall parlay with him, Lord Stark?” Only Theon and Jon himself registered the slight flinch at the title before Robb spoke once more. 

“Jon and yourself Lord Umber, if that pleases you.”

The man grinned and Jon gave Robb a nod. Lord Bolton, of course, could not remain quiet. “ My lord, with all due respect, I am a trained negotiator, your bastard brother and Lord Umber could use my assistance.” Wrong choice of words, again. 

“Jon is a Stark, or have you forgotten Lord Bolton? You may be so, but I trust that my good-father and Jon can make Walder Frey see reason. Now, Walder will probably demand extra, if he swears to our cause tell him that he can have a son act as my squire, a daughter to act as my wife’s maid.” 

Jon stepped forward, “brother if he asks for more?” Robb smirked, “tell him I have an army camped at his doors and they are a little green and I would not mind testing them on his forces. If he is wise, he will not want war at his steps.” Jon allowed a wolfish smirk of his own to cover his face as he nodded. 

“Now, after the Twins, we face Jamie Lannister and Tywin. Tywin’s forces are still caped at Harrenhal, as it seems he is letting his son do his dirty work. We must lift the siege of my grandfather, free the Riverlands, and do it quickly. If we find the Imp before Tywin does it will be a boon to us. If we can capture both of his sons I have no doubt we will be able to negotiate my mother’s release, so regardless of our battle plans, Jamie Lannister is not to be killed if it can be helped.”   
Every man nodded and Robb closed the meeting. “We leave for the Twins at dawn. Be ready.” He stood Grey Wind at his side and headed for the exit, calling Theon and I with him. 

As soon as he exited the tent he released a deep sigh. “Lord Bolton is going to continue to be a thorn in our side.” It was quiet, but we both heard. Theon snorted, “we need Dom to get his arse here, then we could relieve ourselves of the father and gain the son.” 

“Not immediately Theon. We will need to be patient, but eventually, Roose will be replaced by his son. We need to be careful we do not cause internal strife.” Theon sighed but agreed. Then my brothers' eyes turned to me. “Can you do it, Jon, can you get the Twins?” 

“I will do my best Robb. He will be interested in the fact that you sent one of the men you offer to his daughters, and Lord Umber’s mouth will hopefully keep him on uneven ground long enough to needle him into agreeing.” I paused, wondering how best to approach my next suggestion but decided to just go for it. 

“Sending Ali would also help with that.” Robb paused and whipped around to face him, Theon placed a hand on his arm, silently telling him to hear me out. “She is smart Robb, she could help needle him. Nothing would happen to her with the two of us, and she’s distracting in all the right ways.” 

Robb closed his eyes and pinched his nose in thought. After a tense moment, he sighed. 

“Keep her safe Jon, for my sanity.” 

“Of course Robb.” 

***

Ali stared up at the Twins from her horse, which was stopped next to Jon’s. Her father was getting last minute orders from her husband before the three would descend down the final hill to the bridge, surely to be met by a Frey scout, guard or Frey themselves. 

Her husband had given her a brief kiss before sending her with Jon, doing well to hide his nerves. She had nerves of her own, he was trusting her to get him this bridge and she wanted to do it for him, for Ned, even Catelyn. They needed this bridge and she would be damned if she didn’t do all she to make it come true. 

“Ready?” She looked to the second oldest Stark and gave him a smile, her father, always searching for adventure gave a chuckle, “let's go get us a bridge Stark!”

Jon smiled and the three of us headed down the last hill, and sure enough, a Frey could be seen crossing the bridge before they made it all the way down. 

At the bottom, she fell into place behind Jon and in front of her father and observed the Frey man standing in wait. He was older and waited with dark beady eyes watching them. Her father let out a chuckle and shouted his greeting. “Stevron! Walder sent his son to do his bidding once more!” 

So this was Stevron Frey, Walder’s heir. The man held himself arrogantly like she had heard Lord Walder had in his youth. “Lord Umber, what can House Frey do for you?” He turned his attention to Jon when he moved his horse to gain said attention. 

“Robb Stark asks to pass. He is heading to help lift the siege on your liege lord. He wishes for us to negotiate with your father.”

The heir of the Twins observed him before his beady eyes landed on me. His eyes widened. “You must be lady Arya.” I laughed, I couldn’t help it. “Worse my lord. I am the Lady of Winterfell, Alianna Stark nee Umber. Wife of Robb Stark.”

The man’s eyebrow rose, but he said nothing more, instead, he gestured for them to dismount and follow him. Jon waited patiently and offered me his arm which I took and he guided me along, all a part of the ruse. I had a knife strapped to my person and a blade that the man had paid no mind to at my hip. It was small, not my sword, and made me seem an unassuming threat. How wrong that was.

We were lead into the main hall which was lined with Frey’s, and it gave truth to the rumor that they bred like dogs. There were men women and children of all ages, and the young girl shaking at the side of an ugly old man had to be the newest in a line of Lady Frey’s. I felt for the poor girl, knowing that that could have been my future if it weren’t for Robb and my father’s love for me. 

“Father, Robb Stark sent them to parley. He wishes to...” Stevron was cut off by his father. “I know what they want you dolt, let me speak!” The man grit his teeth but remained silent.

“Who did the little lordling send to do his bidding for him?” I grit my own teeth at the insult to my husband before stepping forward and letting go of Jon’s arm. “He sent his wife your grace, as well as his brother, Jon Stark, and my father, Lord Umber.” 

“He sent his wife to do his bidding? Well, he’s dumber than I thought! Step forward then girl, into the light!” I did as he bade, knowing he was likely to leer at me. He liked them young if his bride was any indication, and I made her look like a plain maiden in comparison, not to boast myself but I was the Rose of the North for a reason, while she no doubt was some distant cousin as she still had the Frey look about her. 

“Hmm, well Stark did good for his heir didn’t he? That pup will breed well with you my dear! Too bad, I hoped to make a daughter of mine the lady of Winterfell.” 

I curtsied, playing up the poor female act, once again ignoring the insult. “Thank you, your grace, for the compliment. I am sorry to have foiled your plans. May I give you my husband's request?” 

The man snorted his approval so I spoke once more. “My husband offers his brother, Jon Stark, and his uncle, the Tully heir in marriage to your daughters if you will grant him passage across your bridge and your lands. Robb has decided that his brother Jon will be gifted Moat Cailin when it is repaired you see, and would like to offer your family the chance to be connected to its future lady.” 

The man chuckled, “he offers me a bastard turned true born and a son in law who would sit higher than me?” 

I curtsied once more. “Yes your grace, if it would please you, your family would be tied to the strongest in the North and the heirs of another daughter would someday inherit Riverrun and the Riverlands. Does this please your grace?” 

So far my father and Jon had needed to say nothing but Walder Frey would demand to speak with Jon, that much was certain. “Ha! Does it please me? It may well do! I want to speak to you boy!” 

Jon bowed and moved forward, “what can I do for you, Lord Frey?” 

“Moat Cailin will be your keep?” 

“Yes my Lord. My brother has seen fit to gift it to me for my service at his side. When we return it will be outfitted while I stay at Winterfell with my family.”

“And you want a Frey girl to warm your bed. Smart man! Would it be in your fancy to choose? No, no I shall.” He turned to his large brood and shouted, “Roslin!”

Shuffling was heard before a relatively pretty girl stepped forward. Her hair fell to her waist in long light brown waves, her grey eyes were downcast and she was pretty, though young. She looked to be younger than me. 

“Yes, father?” 

“You are to marry this Stark lad and bear me wolf pups!” The girl flinched, but still did not look up, “if it is your will, your grace I will do my best.” 

“Well look him in the eye girl! See your future as I give it!” The meek girl turned to face Jon and I saw her eyes widen. I wonder what her thoughts were about him. I barely remember what I thought, meeting Robb, as we were so young. 

I stepped forward once more. “Your grace, if it pleases you, may we be granted passage?” 

“Two marriages is all you think will pay your toll? No, no what else will the young wolf give old Walder for his aid?” 

I shared a look with Jon, before speaking once more. “Allow lady Roslin to accompany me as a maid until her wedding day, also, Robb has offered to take a Frey for a squire while he is at war. Does this please you?”

I was tiring of playing at sweet and innocent but I wanted to see how far he would go before I brought out my northern side. 

The fat whale of a man seemed to think it over before something clicked in his mind. “My son, Olyvar, will accompany Robb Stark as his sisters' protection until she will be wed. Edmure’s bride will remain here, to prepare. I will choose which that is to be later.” He then turned his beady eyes on my father. “What say you Umber? Will one of my daughters suit you, you great oaf?”

My father tensed. Many knew not to ask for his hand for their daughters, he had his heir and me, he had no need to replace my beloved mother, and he refused to do so. “No Walder, I won’t be taking a Frey to my bed!” The gross man frowned but could do no more on that front, forgetting, thankfully, that I had a brother.

“I suppose I will allow Robb Stark to cross.” Jon nudged me and I smirked internally, time to bring out the wolf in me.

“And how many men will you be sending with us your grace?” Beady eyes turned back to me in surprise. “Men?”

I stepped a bit closer, “aye, men. It is your liege lord we go to free is it not?” I tilted my head prettily, and pouted slightly, as if in confusion.

“Well...” 

“Should you not have already sent men to the Tully call? It is said that the Blackfish called the banners for his brother, but your men seem to all be here instead.” The man stuttered but I kept pressing. 

“Surely now you mean to send men to escort Robb through the Riverlands to their aid? After all, when your liege lord calls its best to listen unless you mean to side with Tywin Lannister.” 

“I...” 

“Do you, mean to forsake your sworn allegiance and fight with the invading Lannisters, who have an imposter on the throne and the forces of the North and the Stormlands marching against them?” 

I was almost to his dias now, pressing my advantage verbally and spatially. “Of course, you must have just been waiting for a larger force to attach your host to, and here we are, your grace, ready and willing to allow it.” 

I smirked, he was cornered. He floundered for a moment before realizing he was pinned, with all these witnesses to his embarrassment. 

“Take them girl, and be gone. You are a wolf in sheepskin. Stark sure did choose well for his pup.” I had turned but at the final insult, I grabbed for the blade at my side and, in one fluid motion, had it at his fat neck. 

“My husband is no pup Walder, do well to remember that all are not as they appear when the north is in discussion. I am a wolf in sheep clothing, my husband a wolf through and through. Insult us again, and you will not appreciate the results.” 

I re-sheathed the blade, unbuckled it's band from my waist and beckoned to the shocked Frey wife and held it out to her. “Take this, my dear. A final token from the Starks.” She came forward and took it, “If he hurts you, use it.” The girls' eyes widened at my whispered order, but she suddenly stood taller and I knew she would try to do just that. Walder Frey would need to tread more lightly now. 

With that, I waved Roslin Frey forward and her brother appeared at her side and our group left the stinking Keep. We had a siege to end, and I had a husband I proudly returned to. 

***

Theon watched his sworn brother pace and he prayed to the drowned god that Ali was fine, or his brother would lose his sanity. There was once again movement on the bridge a mere moment later. 

To Robb’s delight, Jon and his wife appeared, followed by two Freys, Lord Umber bringing up the rear and the Frey guide nowhere to be seen. They mounted up and returned up the hill. Robb made his way to Ali’s mount when they crested the hill and she grinned wolfishly at him. 

“You have your bridge, my lord.” 

He laughed and offered her a hand, just then finally taking notice of the girl clinging to her. “And who is this wife?” 

The girl let Ali go and she slipped into her husbands' arms from the horses back, pecked his cheek and then turned to beckon the girl and the young man forward once Robb placed her on the ground. 

“Robb this is your new squire, Olyvar Frey, and his sister, and Jon’s future bride, Roslin Frey.” I appraised the girl, she seemed meek and quiet, nothing like the strength and fire of Ali. I was curious as to what Jon thought of her. 

The girl curtsied before Robb while the man bowed. “Please, that is not necessary. Roslin, you will be family, please do not defer to me unless in presence of lords outside of this family, same to you Olyvar.” Both Freys looked a little surprised but nodded their assent. 

I stepped forward, catching Ali’s attention. “Theon! Do I have a story for you!” I cocked my head, “Oh? What did you do Rose?” She laughed. “I hooked a Frey and landed us a bridge. Its how I did that I think you will appreciate. Come find Arya and hear it!” 

She turned on her husband who was grinning at her, “you to husband, its quite the tale.” 

Ali turned her eyes to her father and Jon. “Father I will see you later,” and with a peck to his cheek and a handshake from Robb, the giant of a man was gone. “Jon, please show Roslin to our tent, and see that another is erected for her and her brother next to it.” 

Jon narrowed his eyes at her slightly, most likely for her meddling, but did as she bade. He held out an arm for the Frey girl and headed for the tents, the Frey man on their heels. 

“He will not appreciate your meddling sister,” Ali smirked at me. “He will thank me for it later. She has her mother’s blood, forgive the Frey and see the Rosby. I heard that her mother was not a meek one, like the others, and I hope to see it in her.”

“So your meddling.” She punched me lightly, and I laughed with her. “So I’m meddling. Now Greyjoy, go find my wolf girl so that I can tell you how I won us a bridge!” 

“Yes, my lady.” She laughed as I bowed overly grand and went to do as she bid. She, after all, made me feel like a Stark, rather than a captive. 

***

“They are at the Twins, heading for Riverrun.” Dom looked up, hoping to quiet Jory as both girls were sleeping not far from them. The man took note of his gesture and spoke lower. “Do we head for the Twins? It would be safer than Riverrun surely.” 

“Robb will not stay at the Twins if he is smart, and with word of his host moving through the Riverlands it could be tricky meeting up with them, especially if Tywin decides to move his force from Harrenhal.” 

He then fell quiet thinking, his eyes wandering back to the girls. Sansa was curled up under a thin blanket, one of the few things they carried with them for that reason. Her red hair was uncovered, as they were secure in yet another old and abandoned farm. Dom needed to get her back to her family. 

The last month had been hard on her, but the last few weeks they really have become a team and were learning to trust one and other. He could admit that he was beginning to fall in love with her, it was easy to do so. She was sweet, kind and beautiful, but more so she was smart, she just chose when and how to display that trait. 

“We can try to get to them, Jory. We will have to be vigilant though. Lannister will have spies, looking for us and Lord Stark.” The guard nodded, “I’ll take watch then Domeric. Get some rest.” 

Domeric agreed, and the two men separated, Domeric heading closer to the girls, and Jory settled into the seat he vacated. As he settled Dom swore to himself that he would get Sansa back to her family before they had to fight Jamie Lannister at Riverrun. He would not leave Robb, Jon and the others alone for that fight, he himself wanted to serve as well. 

**

Sansa woke to a gentle hand on her shoulder. When she opened her eyes she found Dom’s staring at her, something swirling in their depths. “Good morning Sansa.” 

She smiled back at him, “Good morning Dom. What is it?” He tilted his head, “you have something to say so please do.” He chuckled before doing as she asked. “We know where your brother is and where he is heading. We are close. If we are careful we may be able to join up with his party in two or three days.”

Sansa scrambled to a seated position, uncaring for once how lady-like she appeared, eyes focused on his. “Really Dom?” He nodded. She squealed and threw her arms around his neck, once again uncaring for propriety. He laughed low in her ear in answer, his own arms sliding around her waist with more ease than the first time she had done this.

This had become normal, touching him. Holding him. He was solace from the dark thoughts that swarmed her brain, from the terrors that she imagined happening to those she loved in her sleep. 

“Come, Sansa, we are close, let's get you back to Robb.” She grinned and released him, instead turning to wake her friend and get her up. She had a brother, a family, waiting for her.

****

They had not lingered any longer at the Twins than they had at White Harbor. Long enough for Robb to be introduced to Lord Frey and then the two sons who would be leading his 5,000 men. Robb now led a host of nearly 20,000 men. It was not close to the amount Tywin had, between his force and Jamie’s, but the larger of the two was at Harrenhal, not with Jamie, as he was moving through the Riverlands quickly, and needed a smaller force to accomplish that. 

Ali and Robb knew that if they wanted to take the Riverlands, they must first lift the siege on Riverrun. That is what scared her the most. She did not wish to lose her husband, she did not wish to lose any men, but Robb was dear to her. As were her good-brothers, her brother and her father. All would see battle soon, there was no longer any way to avoid it. As such, Robb had been sparing with any and all, as had the rest of the boys. The Mormont girls as well, as they were going to act as a guard for her, Roslin and Arya while Robb went to fight. Not that Ali and Arya wouldn’t be carrying their own weapons while they waited.

Only Alysane would be fighting with her mother and Robb, as the oldest. In fact, she and Smalljohn were a part of Robb’s personal guard. As were Jon, Theon and Harrion Karstark.

“My lady, what troubles you?” Ali rolled her eyes. “For the last time Roslin, please call me Ali.” The girl blushed but nodded. “sorry Ali.” The older girl turned to the younger placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright.” 

The girl was of age with Sansa, no doubt her father would demand her and Jon be married before the war ended, and as such, she was trying to mentor the girl, though it was hard as she was only a year older herself. 

“They will have to fight soon won’t they.” It was not a question. For all her meekness, the girl could read a room, and she had a streak of iron in her will, it just needed to be found, Ali was sure of it. 

“Yes.” Roslin had turned to the scene Ali herself had been watching moments before. Her husband was sparring with Roslin’s future husband and Theon, the others jumping in whenever someone was tapped out in some pattern she was too tired to try to follow herself. 

“They are so young.” 

“Yes, but they all fight for something, something more than money and power. The North is a different place Roslin. Things that mean little to the South mean much more to the North. Especially for my husband. He is part Tully after all. He takes both sides of his heritage seriously. Family, Duty, honor. Winter is coming, both phrases thrum within him. He cares for his family, as do his brothers.” I paused, motioning to Jon and Theon.

“I thought the Greyjoy was a captive?” I shook my head. “He may have been, but Robb loves him as a brother, all us Stark children do. Regardless of what his father may do with this new war, Robb and I will not allow that punishment to fall to Theon. He is a Stark in all but name.” 

Watching apt at the sidelines of the practice was Arya, I waved to her next. “That young girl stares fascinated not because some of the men are shirtless, but because she is studying their motions, watching the older girls movements as well. She was fostered with the Mormonts for a few scant months and will continue it after this hopefully. She wishes to be like them, to fight for her family, for her father.”

The girl turned to me then, “and you Ali?” I sighed, “I fight for them, for him. I have known them all as long as I can remember. They are my family. I love that man, he honors his family and is loyal and in turn, he inspires loyalty. Surely you have seen that it seems to be influencing even your own brother.” 

“Yes, Olyvar is far happier here than with our family. Life at the Twins is not easy. Not what you all seem to have had. My father encourages and fosters competition between all his children and we tired of it. When we knew father would ask for people to step forward we both volunteered, planted the seed. Father prides himself on his breeding, never ceasing to raise the children he births. My mother influenced Olyvar and me longer, or I fear we would have been like the rest. Do not trust my fathers' other sons Ali, they are loyal to none but him, especially Black Walder.”

“I will pass along the message Roslin.” The girl relaxed slightly before speaking again. “In truth, I hope never to have to return there. It has been refreshing being away. I think it easy to trade my allegiance to the North and its host, rather than my father. Olyvar most likely feels the same.” 

“If you do not wish to return you won’t have to. I will see to it. Jon will see to it. Give him a chance and you will find that your father granted you one gift if nothing else. Jon Stark is a man who loves with his whole heart. He cares for those around him, become a person of his heart and you will have a defender for life.” 

The girl smiled. “I can sense that. He has been sweet to me. I know it must have been a shock.” I laughed, “Oh it was no shock, we guessed Walder would want marriages, we even suspected that he might want one girl gone right away. Jon volunteered so that Bran would not have to be married to someone he did not know, and as Jon is now Robb’s heir we knew it was enticing, not to mention, when all this over, if everything goes to plan, Robb will have Moat Cailin fixed for you both as you know.” 

“You're much smarter and far more cunning then you seem Ali.” I laughed, “A product of being raised as the only girl, and then as a strong-willed girl among a pack of boys at Winterfell. Though no one suspects it, making it a nice trap to employ when I can or need to.” 

***

“We approach Riverrun. What is your plan, your grace?”

Lord Karstark asked the question no doubt they were all thinking. Robb observed them, his lords, seated around the war table, his brothers at his left and right, his wolf at his feet. He was leading an army, whether a dream or reality, it was about to become far harder than it already had been.

“Jamie Lannister is an arrogant man. That we know from his time at Winterfell. He will not expect us if we are able to be stealthy enough.” 

The tent flap burst open, a guard flying through. “You're grace! Lady Sansa! Lord Domeric! They are here! They found your camp!” Robb shot out of his chair, as did both his brothers, propriety momentarily forgotten. 

“Where?” 

“Heading this way, come, they have a Winterfell guard and his daughter with them as well.”

“We reconvene at nightfall. Lord Bolton, you are welcome to join us, as it seems your son has been found.” 

“I will meet with him shortly my lord.”

Robb wasted no more time, as much as he could, he controlled his exit, his brothers following suit, but as soon as they were outside they increased their pace. Ali appearing on the horizon with Arya, no doubt having been notified as well. 

The wolves were racing ahead, smelling their sister and barking madly. It was them that collided first. Out of the smoke, Lady shot forward, launching herself at her siblings, and then behind them came his sister on the arm of Domeric Bolton. 

At the sight of them all, however, she dropped his arm and lifted her skirts, dashing toward him. He opened his arms and his willowy sister crashed into him. He swooped her up into a hug laughing into her hair. There was a scarf at her neck, no doubt for covering her Tully hair, it was the first thing he noticed when he released her, all he was able to see before she launched herself at Jon and Theon, catching both at once, an arm around each neck. They each pulled her in, and Robb turned his attention to the others momentarily. 

He held a hand out to Dom, which the knight took, but was surprised when he was pulled into a hug. “Thank you.” The knight pulled back grinning. “Your welcome my lord.” 

“Oh, not you too. Please, use Robb, unless in the presence of the other lords. We need to talk, but that can wait. You all need food and rest from the looks of you.” His eyes once again found his sister, now ensconced in Ali’s arms. He noted Arya’s stiff posture but chose not to draw attention. Instead, he thanked Jory and told him to take Jeyne and rest. He would hear the tale later. He also ordered Jory to appear before the lords to speak it with Dom, but that was later. 

Sansa was still clinging to Ali and he noted with shock that her shoulders were shaking. She was crying. His wife caught his eye over his sister's shoulder and nodded slightly towards their tent. “Come you lot, lets let Sansa breath, we will meet you in the Lord's tent in a few moments.” Robb began to herd the others away, sharing a glance with his wife, who knew he did not want to leave but was doing so anyway. 

He threw an arm around Dom’s neck to keep him from leaving and guided him with the rest as well. He whistled and the wolves, bar Joy and Lady, flocked to their masters. 

He led the group to his and Ali’s tent, ushering them all in. Dom was clapped on the back by Theon and received a quiet but cheerful welcome from Jon. Arya was still silent, still tense, and was sticking close to Jon, who Robb noted had a calming hand on her shoulder. 

It was not more than a few moments later when the remaining two girls came in, wolves at their sides. “Sorry.” Robb shook his head and instead held out his arms once more, but before he could once again haul his sister into his arms, Arya had dashed from Jon’s side and flung herself at her sister. 

To his great shock, Sansa held her close, whispering what he guessed were apologies for childish feuds now no longer necessary. The girls clung together for a few moments before Arya audibly sniffed and pulled back, punching her sister in the arm lightly, “you got to have more of an adventure than me, and I can swing my needle well now.” 

Sansa chuckled, “I guess your right sister. Who would have guessed.” She came to him again, placing a kiss on his cheek. “You had your guards on the lookout for us?” 

“Of course. I knew you were most likely close by, I was hopeful Dom would be able to get you back here. I am hopeful the same will be said for father.” 

The tent fell silent at the mention of father, each person lost in thought for a moment. To his further surprise, his sister left his side and went to lean on Dom. He chooses to say nothing, however, and moved on. 

“We have a long road ahead of us. We will have hard choices to make, harder enemies still to fight. We have a pride of Lions breathing down our necks, but if we remember that it is this, family, that matters most, I have no doubt we will win. I will need all of your support if I am to lead this army to victory. Our first battle is fast approaching, so who’s with me?” 

“You know I am.” His wife stepped to him before he was fully done speaking, sliding into the space under his arm he had thought would be occupied by his sister.

Jon and Theon moved in tandem, “You know I am Robb.” He clapped Jon on the shoulder.

“You're my brother, my family, you have my word, Robb.” He grinned at one of the two eldest boys in the room and clapped him on the back as well, whispering his thanks. 

“I’d rather serve you than my father. I am honored to be counted among your family. Whatever you need Robb, I will do my best to give.” Domeric left Sansa with a squeeze of her hand and made as if to bow, but Robb stopped him and gave him a similar thanks as his brothers. 

“Always.” Arya moved to Ali’s side, grinning up at him before uttering, “the North remembers and the Lannisters have a lot to pay for.” She was reminding him, them, of their vow the day Bran fell. He winked at her, and nodded, letting her know he to remembered. 

Finally, Sansa smiled at them all. “I never understood just how important the people in this room were to me until I realized I may never see any of you again. I am by your side Robb, we will find mother, find father, and make the Lannister’s pay for the blood they have shed.” 

***

And so it was set to begin. Peace was truly ending in Westeros. Robb Stark was preparing for his first battle. He and his Winter Rose were aiming to free the Riverlands from Lannister chaos. Aiming to bring the realm away from Lannister chaos. 

At their side was their pack. Adding members as the family traveled, regaining loved ones thought lost. Remembering their two young wolves left in Winterfell, holding the North for them. All knew the road ahead would not be easy, yet none amongst them could guess at what the future would hold, but all could hope that it did not take from them anyone in that tent, as this was family and love at its best, at its strongest.


	14. The First Battle Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of Whispering Wood

Tywin Lannister was furious, it seemed he was always furious these days. His daughter was acting Regent and doing a terrible job, and that boy of hers was taking his anger out on the servants and others if the rumor was to be true. His youngest son had still, much to his chagrin, not been found. Right now his only blessing came from having separated his twins, one of which was wreaking havoc on the Riverlands and Riverrun. 

He had no fear that Robb Stark’s forces would match Jamie’s. The boy was green, the north far too brutal to be precise, and Jamie was skilled at combat. The boy would lose and his son would gather the remaining survivors in hopes of drawing Lord Stark out of hiding. 

Lady Stark was ever stoic and silent, regardless of what punishments he chose to inflict when she remained so. He was slowly escalating, and he was confident that in time the woman would crack, she was a mere Tully, nothing of strength would last long in her.

Now he just had to find his blasted Imp of a son. He had a feeling the boy had befriended his captor and was furthering this charade to cause mayhem for his family. The Imp was wrathful like that, how the gods had cursed him for the legacy he tried to build. He would be damned if he let these setbacks get in the way. He hadn’t let Tyrion’s condition stop him, he would not allow bastard born children of his own blood to do in his line either. 

***

The moment was here, final plans being made. Robb Stark’s forces would see battle this night. His future good brother, after sharing the tale of his and Sansa’s escape, with Jory adding details he knew himself, he had turned to Robb, mere days ago, and proposed a brilliant idea. 

“The Lannister men will be lax on guard, they are steamrolling every force the come up against. So we need to sneak up on them. I say we move quietly, use the cover of darkness and surprise them here.” Dom had pointed to the Whispering wood, where Jamie Lannister was camped whilst he sieged Riverrun. 

“We win, we lift the siege and get us a few Lannisters of our own to ransom.” Robb had grinned, liking the idea and able to see the advantage. Lord Umber had let out a booming laugh, “now there is a battle plan I can support!” 

That had led the others, bar a stubborn looking Lord Bolton, to shout over each other with their approval. 

Now, they were at their last camp before battle. That night they would make their move. Robb was nervous, hell he was terrified, but no one could know that. Oh, he was sure his wife knew, she had plenty of fear of her own, but both were remaining strong for each other, knowing that is what they and their people, needed.   
Now he stood on a hill alone, his last moment of peace before war truly began. Below him, his camp bustled with activity. His squire, who he had begun to know through small conversations, had helped him into his gear already. Now he as no doubt preparing himself and their horses. At dusk, they would move into position. 

He was taking the wolves with him. Lady and Nymeria would be the two remaining behind. He had tried to argue with his wife that Joy remain as well but she wouldn’t hear of it. She knew as he did, they would be an advantage they would need. 

He needed to capture Jamie Lannister alive. He prayed that he would not lose many men in that conquest, but knew, rationally, that men would die. This was war. He was sending men to their likely death. This would be the last dusk they see. That was a hard thing to swallow, hence his brooding on a hill alone. 

“Robb.” He would not be alone to do so for long though it seemed. “Jon.” The two stood together before Robb broke the silence again. “Can you believe we are here Jon?” 

His brother, his best friend, his first confidant, shook his head. “It seems only yesterday we were all at Winterfell and now here we are.” 

“Aye.” Silence reigned once more, but Jon turned to him after only a few more moments of silence. “Think not of the lives you will lose brother, but of the many we save.” 

Robb’s eyes fell closed. Trust Jon to know, as Ali did, what was on his mind. “I know this, it is still not easy Jon. I hold your life, Theon’s life, their lives,” he waved over the camp, “in my hands. I send you all to fight, some of you won't return. I pray, selfishly, that the losses do not come to me personally. I could not bear it.”

His brother dropped a hand to his shoulder, “If I die tonight Stark, I do so for my family. For father, for you, for Ali, for the North. Let me worry about me, you worry about you.” He let his words linger a moment before adding, “besides if the three of us do not return Ali will bring us back from the dead to skin us herself, and Bran said he would sick Summer on us all.”

That made a chuckled escape the troubled young man and brought a small smile to his face. “I suppose you are right Jon.”

“Come, Robb, your army awaits your words.”

***

Ali, Roslin, Sansa, and Arya stood silently behind the small line of men before them. Robb at its forefront, flanked by Theon, Jon, her brother and now Domeric as well. The army was gathered, the horses waiting, all that was left was for Robb to give his men final words of wisdom and final reasons to fight this fight, even though some would not be returning whole, or at all. 

Ali shook the grim thought from her head and tracked her husband as he began to walk from one end of his front line to the next. 

“Tonight we launch the war to free Westeros from the tyranny of liars.” It was quiet, not a single soul moving as he spoke, listening to a young man sound eons older than he was. 

“Tonight we fight for my mother, who is held against her will by Tywin Lannister. Tonight we fight for Elia Martell and her children who died at the hands of Lions before they had a chance to live. Tonight we fight for King Robert Baratheon whose death we all know was no accident. Tonight we fight for my aunt, Lyanna Stark, another life cut short.”

He paused again, turning slightly, she knew it was to see her, to see them, his family. 

“Tonight, with a heavy heart I send my family to battle. My brothers will win their glory at my side tonight. I pray that they remain there come morning. Tonight we all fight for our families, for the lives we want them to lead. Winter is coming, and we will not be separated when it does. This is for my family, for my people, for my lands.” 

He paused for a final moment before speaking his last words. “So lords, so men and ladies,” he threw a wink at Alysane and the Mormont girls, “let's go battle a pride of lions and remind them that wolves are far superior.” 

At his final words, the army was set into motion. Men mounted, shields and swords checked for the final time. My husband appeared in front of me, squire waiting with his horse off to the side. The army would not move until he did, and he wanted a final kiss for luck. 

He placed his hands on my waist and I threaded my arms around his neck, both pulling each other closer. He kissed me, lingering for a long moment before he pulled back, but he kept me in the circle of his arms to whisper softly, “If we do not return by mid-morning you run Ali. Promise me. Get to Winterfell, get to the North. Take my sisters and go. Please promise me, or I will not be able to let you go.” 

A tear slipped down my face, the first I had let fall. “I promise. But Robb Stark you better not make me keep it. Come back to me.” He placed a final kiss to my forehead but uttered no words. We both knew he could promise nothing. 

He moved on to his sisters and my own brother stepped forward. “Ali-cat.” I choked on more tears, desperately working to keep them at bay. I slipped into my brothers' arms, clinging to the boy who had been with me for as long as I had been alive, who loved me as I loved him, fiercely. “You be safe you big lug or I will murder you myself.” 

My brother chuckled weakly before following my husbands lead and placing a kiss to my forehead and moving to his own mount. 

Replacing him was my father. Neither of us could say anything, I placed a kiss to his cheek, and he placed one large hand on my head, as he used to when I was a babe. He closed his eyes in prayer and when they opened left me with a kiss to my own cheek and then he was gone as well. 

Jon was next and I felt another damn tear escape. He brushed it away, pulled me close and whispered the words he thought I needed to hear. “I will ensure he comes back to you Ali, on my life.” 

“You best come back to Jon Stark. This family needs you, always remember that.” The man nodded, and moved off to his sisters as my husband had, though he did stop briefly in front of his betrothed. I could not any longer watch as Theon remained in front of me, another brother I was sending to war. 

“Please do not cry Ali, I won't be able to leave if you do and Robb needs me.” I closed my eyes, sucking in the tears as I had for my John and opened my arms. The older boy sunk into me for a moment seeking love a final time before he went off to war. “I will take care of them.” 

“Take care of yourself Theon Greyjoy, you are needed here, you are a part of this family, and I will never let you forget it.” The always boisterous youth was solemn now, but the old smile graced his face at my words. I placed a kiss to his cheek and received another to my forehead before he followed Jon down the line. 

The younger Mormont girls moved to our sides, having said their own goodbyes. I gave my final farewell to my beloved wolf. I crouched, though not far, as it was no longer necessary to do so to look her in the eyes. “Protect them for me, my girl, be safe.” With that, I removed my hands from her jaw and she went to stand with Grey Wind. 

A few moments more and they were ready, every man on his horse, Robb’s guard in place, so he kicked his horse, and with one final glance, he began to lead his army to war. 

***

Roslin Frey watched as her betrothed and her brother marched off to war. She was just getting to know Jon Stark, but she had a feeling he would be a far better husband than any other her father would have picked out. 

She prayed silently to the Seven that he returned, otherwise she would have to return to her family, to the Twins, where she desperately did not want to be. Her future good-sisters were all standing stoic, watching the last of the army fade from view. 

Roslin had seen the few tears Ali Stark had shed, but they were far outweighed by the fierce love she showed every man she sent to war. She inspired loyalty, as her husband did. This band of women around her, herself now included, all looked to her after the army faded. 

“We need to move. Robb and I agreed on a spot to meet. We will go there at daybreak, but for now, we must return to camp to wait and pray.” All of us nodded. The atmosphere was grave, the tension palpable. She felt slightly out of place, she had far less riding on this battle than the others. 

Brothers, sisters, fathers. Whole families were on that battlefield in some ways and all awaited their fates. 

She mounted her newly gifted horse, a gift from her future good-brother, the Lord of Winterfell, and followed Ali and the others back to camp. 

Once there, they all dismounted tended to their horses and gathered in Ali and Robb’s tent. It was a place she was learning they all sought out for comfort, as it was always found. As it was, Arya Stark was attached to her good-sister, staunchly fighting back tears, trying to prove she was strong. 

Sansa Stark, a regal young girl her own age, had tears silently streaming down her face. She moved to Ali’s other side and took a hand of each sister. The Mormont girls settled around them, though with a shock she realized they had all consciously left space for her. She was beginning to fit in here and it made her smile, though it was brief. 

She settled on the edge of the bed, Ali and her two charges had sunk to the ground at the foot of it, and the Mormont sisters were scattered about the rest of the room. The two small groups of guards left behind were outside, breaking down camp and keeping watch over the rapidly reducing camp. 

There was no doubt that they were vulnerable. It was a risk that had to be taken, one that Ali herself had forced her husband to agree to. The more men with them, the better protected he was, she could worry about herself, she needed him focused. Roslin had heard the small argument. 

Roslin watched as the three Stark girls now held one and another close, whispering words of comfort. 

The silence ensued for what could have been both hours or minutes before a guard appeared. 

“A raven, your grace. From Winterfell.” Ali nodded for one of the Mormont’s to take it, thanked the man and he took his leave. 

Once the letter was in her hand she took a deep breath before reading it. When she finished she let out a watery laugh. 

“It’s Bran and Rickon. They want to know what is going on.” She showed the other two girls the letter. “Rickon has perfected his letters.” At the bottom in large baby letters was the name Rickon Stark, causing all three to release a water laugh. 

“What timing they have.” All eyes turned to her, but not in malice, in laughter. “Yes, Roslin your right. We will have to thank them for this when we all return home to Winterfell.” Ali tucked the letter into the folds of her dress at her bust, “we will write to him when the battle is over.” 

Sansa smiled, though it was faint. “I miss them dearly. How is Bran Ali, I have been meaning to ask but it keeps slipping away with all that has gone on.”  
“He is well. He is gaining his strength. Tyrion had a saddled made for him that he could use until he regained his strength. He could be walking on his own now for all we know. Though clearly, he is doing as he promised and caring for his brother.” 

Sansa smiled, this one stronger. “He was always resilient. I hope Rickon learns it, with all of us gone.” 

Arya simply burrowed closer, but the oldest Stark gave it no mind, simply running soothing fingers through her hair. 

Small talk seemed to be stilted but no one could sit in silence, so it was silently an unanimously decided that that was to be how they passed the night.

***

The plan worked as flawlessly as any battle plan could be hoped to work. The wolves led the front and carved the first path when dark had truly settled and the Lannister forces began to sup. Then chaos erupted. 

Robb could do nothing but focus on his sword and his immediate surroundings, moments blurring past him in heartbeats.

Theon, driving his sword into a man aiming for Robb, drawing his first blood. Jon, staying at his left, his weakest side, and fighting with him, brothers swinging at live soldiers the way they had swung at dummies in the yard at Winterfell. The Smalljohn taking an arrow to the shoulder and barely flinching, breaking the shaft and battling on. 

There was Lord Umber cutting a path. There was Domeric battling a very obvious Lannister kinsman. A scream, an enraged cry. 

The hours wore on but seem to go by as minutes. Suddenly there was Jamie Lannister before him, cutting through his men like cheese. He had no time to fear, just prepared to fight, but was spared that. His eldest brother dropped from a tree, landing on the Kingslayer. 

He held his sword to his neck whilst other men scrambled to tie his hands, and at the sight of their leader bound, the rest of the Lannister host, the few that remained, were his. He went back to where the horses were tied, fighting the exhaustion, ready to see his wife and sleep. Needing her arms to soothe the aches and pains of hours at war. 

As they made their way back he already saw the losses, the damage. There was far more Lannister dead or wounded on the field than Stark, but they were there.   
He froze when he saw a familiar face, peaceful in death. Wylis Manderly lay dead, shot through the throat with an arrow. Not far from him was another familiar face, though this one was screwed up and panting in pain, but still very much alive. 

Torrhen Karstark, his father kneeling at his side, was going to be losing a few fingers and his face would carry a permanent scar, but his father was hopeful. He thanked both men, ordered that the wounded were helped as much as possible, and those that could be, were to be taken back to camp. 

He mounted his horse in a daze but was snapped out of it by Theon. “We got one Lannister, now we need to make it a full set.” He could do nothing but nod, death still weighing down his shoulders. 

He led the men to the meeting point he had chosen with Ali, praying that she was safe. That was what he needed most in the world now. 

***

Sansa Stark sat waiting in terrified silence atop a hill, nestled within a thin line of trees. Below lay the hopeful rally point for Robb’s army. Her mind was on her brother, and on Domeric. She had spent most of the night praying silently to any god, Old or the Seven, that they be spared, that all her brothers be spared.   
She could feel the stress radiating from her good-sister though she was doing well not showing in. Much better than Sansa herself. Her youngest sister sat between Dacey and Ali, eyes glued to the tree line as if she could will them to appear. 

They had been waiting since daybreak, it was nearing midday now, and she could feel Ali’s stress levels rising. No doubt she had promised Robb she would leave if the host was not back by then. 

Before she could fully finish her thought, Arya and Ali both yelped as one. There, breaking through the trees, was her brother. Banners and men flying out of the woods in a bow and behind them the remains of his army, though she had eyes for none past the front lines. There was Robb, grim and dirty but red hair beaming in the sun. 

There was Jon, covered in dirt and blood, Ghost limping slightly at his side, more red and brown than white. Grey Wind trotted between the brothers, blood dripping from his maw. Joy dashing ahead to reunite with her master, her duty done, as covered in blood as the rest of her pack. 

There was Theon, dirty blond hair shining on the other side of Robb’s. Guiding a prisoner, though she could not tell who, nor did she care at the moment, she still had one more man to account for. 

There he appeared. Slightly behind the line of brothers, he was there with Ali’s brother. He was as filthy as the rest but she did not care, he was alive.

As they neared, she could do nothing but focus on him. His brown hair, darker thanks to the grime, the Bolton blue eyes, locked on her as hers were on him. His body seemed fine, a few shallow cuts and bruises maybe, but fine otherwise. Sansa released the breath she had been holding and the rest of the tension drained from her, as it did her good sister. 

Ali had a hand to her mouth, holding back the tears, but by the time the men had arrived she was composed, beaming, but composed. The men came to a halt. Sansa finally turned her eyes to examine her brother closer, though it mattered not. He had eyes for none but his wife. 

He came to a stop not far from her and dismounted. He moved to her horses' side, ignoring everyone else for a moment and she slipped from her horse into his arms. The two shared a private moment in front of an army before Jon, Theon, Dom, and the other major lords dismounted and approached. Theon smirked at Ali and forced the prisoner to the ground at her feet. 

With a clang and thud, Jamie Lannister was presented to my good-sister, bound up, dirty and covered in blood, though she knew enough to doubt that it was not his own but that of the many he had slain. 

Robb spoke first. He and Ali were standing side by side. “By the time they knew what was happening it had already happened.” 

As the Kingslayer struggled to get somewhat upright, Theon and Lord Umber both kept a sword at his neck. He panted, but ever the golden-tongued Lannister greeted my sister as if we were all back in Winterfell. 

“Lady Stark. I would offer you my sword but I seem to have lost it.” Ali’s eyes narrowed. “I care little about your sword Lannister. We want Lady Catelyn returned. We want your Lannister bastard removed from the throne so the rightful heir can be found in his place.”

“I seemed to have lost your mother, and as for the other bit, well I can’t help there either.” 

A lord, Sansa didn’t care to discover who shouted from somewhere about taking his head and ten men dead at Lannisters sword. Robb shook his head. “He is more use to us alive.” 

“Take him away and put him in irons.” Ali gave the order, one her father and brother moved to do. They each hauled him up but he made them halt, eye to eye with Robb and spoke, heedless of the sword at his throat.

“We could end this war right now boy. Save thousands of lives. You fight for the Starks, I fight for the Lannisters. Swords, a lance, teeth, nails, choose your weapons and let's end this here and now.” 

Robb and the man glared at one and other for a moment before Robb spoke. “If we do it your way Kingslayer, you’d win.” He smirked, “we aren’t doing it your way.”

Jamie Lannister’s head reared back slightly, in shock at what Robb readily admitted. He could only stare as Lord Umber spit out, “come on pretty man,” and led him away, sword at his throat, his son and heir following, though not before sharing a glance with Ali, who smiled at him, though it dimmed at a wound on his shoulder. 

At the sight of the Kingslayer being led away in chains the men erupted into cheers. Robb would silence them quickly, after uttering to Theon and Jon, who had moved to his sides, “I sent 2,000 men to their graves today.” 

Theon tried to make him feel better, less guilty maybe, “the bards will sing songs of their sacrifice.” Robb shook his head, Sansa watched, eyes flicking between the man she desperately wanted to greet and her brothers. 

“Aye, but the dead won’t hear them.” He shared a glance with Ali before looking around him and gaining attention. He gave them the hard truth they needed to hear. “One victory does not make us conquers. Did we find my father? Did we rescue my mother from Tywin? Did we free the North from those that want us on our knees?” 

Silenced answered his questions, and he finished by stating, “this war is far from over.” A new tone to his voice hurt Sansa’s heart, no doubt a result of the death he had witnessed, that they had all witnessed. 

Robb turned back to his wife and opened his arms in askance as his army began moving around him again, but Sansa stopped focusing on them after seeing a slightly tearful kiss. She instead hurried to Domeric’s horse, the one he was still standing next to and by the time she reached him his arms were ready, open to catch her and catch her they did. 

“Thank the gods.” She muttered it into his chest, not caring of the dirt and that would now never come out of her dress. The chest, covered by bloodied metal armor chuckled beneath her. He held her tighter, and she did not utter a single word in protest, rather moved as close as his armor would allow Her nose and face moving to bury itself in his neck, regardless of the smell of death wafting off of him. 

There in the safety of Dom’s arms, she silently thanked the gods for listening to her prayers. “Sansa.” It was only her name but it caught her attention. She looked up, Tully blue colliding with Bolton blue. 

Sansa smiled at him, moving a hand to cup his face, seeing distress in his eyes that she knew he would never voice in public. “Dom.” He preferred to be called that, rather than his full name. She knew it, and she used his nickname often. He didn’t smile back, he searched her face for something, and whatever answer he found, it must have given him another bout of courage. 

He tilted her face upward slightly, bent his own knees and placed his lips on hers. His eyes slid closed, and the minute she lost the connection she realized what was happening, but rather than fight it, she closed her own and accepted his kiss. He was chaste, it ended quickly, but it mattered. 

With that kiss, the last of her heart was opened to him. She realized she loved this man, this knight, with her whole heart. He had been the knight of her dreams, she had just been too stubborn to see it before. But now she saw and she loved. She smiled brilliantly up at him, hoping and seeming to ease any doubt he had at his actions. Sansa was home in his arms. 

***

While Ali reunited with Robb, and Sansa reunited with Dom, Arya threw herself at her favorite brother, her partner in crime. She leapt, sure as ever that he would catch her, and he did. He pulled her into him, she grinned into his neck, and the held each other in silence. 

She did not want to leave Theon out, however, not after Ali explained that it made him feel alone and not really a part of the family. Arya dropped from Jon’s arms and turned to Theon, who while surprised, caught her as well. 

“I am glad you are home brother.” Jon hadn’t needed the words, her actions had said everything he needed to know, but this brother needed to hear it. He chuckled and placed her back on the ground, confident smile back in place. Both brothers ruffled her hair, and their hands were batted away, not by her, but by the final brother left to greet. 

Arya jumped into his arms the same as she had the others, laughing when her brother let out a slight umpf at impact. “You did well big brother. Father would be proud.” She knew not what made her say the words, but she said them and her brother pulled back to smile at her before he placed her on her feet and opened his arms to the final Stark sister.

Sansa and Domeric had approached the group as well, and Sansa was pulled into a hug by Robb before he released her. She gifted him a kiss to his cheek and then she to welcomed their other brothers home. A hug whispered words and a kiss to the cheek for them as well. 

Robb had been watching them all quietly, gravely, the joy once again replaced by the commander of men, which was still weird for her to see. “We lost friends today. We lost 2,000 loyal men today.” 

Ali stepped forward, to his side and slipped her arm through his. “Let's make sure that it was not in vain then. We have Jamie Lannister. We need to get to Riverrun quickly. Lift the siege and figure out how to handle Tywin Lannister.” 

“Spoken like a true Stark.” With those words from her husband and a few orders, the group dissipated. Arya was tasked with getting the wolves clean, Jon volunteered to come with her, not ready for the chaos of camp. 

The pair walked in silence, reminiscent of their days in the Godswood at Winterfell, all they needed, then and now, was each other and to feel loved, feel wanted. They had the second now and had always had the first. 

Arya took a rare moment to actually thank the gods for giving him back before she darted off with the messy wolves.

***

Ali felt like she could finally breathe again, hours later when she and her husband were left blissfully alone in their tent. 

Robb was still in pieces of his armor, though mostly just his metal mail, the heavier pieces taken by his squire, no doubt being cleaned and polished by him right now. She leaned back into the arms that pulled her into a broad and muscled chest. 

“I killed men today. I left children without fathers, left wives widows.” It was quiet but she could hear the pain in his voice. “You did what you had to Robb. They began this war. We must end it.” 

He placed a kiss to the hollow of her throat. “We will, for our children, and then I will pray that they never have to see what I saw today.” 

“They will know their father is a hero. Their father did what he could for his family, even if it meant going to war.” He hummed but clearly decided he did not want to finish the conversation. Instead, he turned her in his arms and kissed her deeply. 

She gave him what he needed, kissing him back soft and sweet, though she could not refrain from tugging on the curls at the base of his neck, which caused a shiver to go through him. He retaliated by skimming his hands down her body to below her butt and lifted. 

That was his favorite move, she had learned in the months since their wedding night, and she giggled quietly as she did every time he picked her up. He growled low in response and moved them closer to the bed. 

Before he placed her on it, he set her on his feet and with her help, tugged off the rest of his armor. With the weight of it gone, the weight of the day was able to fade from his mind slightly, never far, but for now far enough. 

He left himself in his undershirt and breeches, kicking everything else into a pile. He then turned his focus on his wife, who looked beautiful as always. Her Stark colored dress clung to her body, one he suddenly ached to see with child and showed off the eyes he loved, which were keys to the wit and smarts laid behind them if one only chose to look hard enough. He had and it was the best choice he had ever made. 

His hands slid to her laces blindly as he pulled her back in, kissing her was something he would never tire of, neither would he ever tire of revealing her body to him. Shift and dress were dropped as one and there stood his wife. 

At his growl, she blushed and made her own moves. Her small hands tugged his shirt from his pants, and with another tug upwards, he was helping her get it over his head and flung into the pile of armor and linen. 

Her hands then bravely trailed down the trail of red hair from his navel to his pants, before tugging the laces of them loose as well. 

With an impatient tug of her hands at the fabric at his hips, Robb to shed himself of his final layers of clothing. Ali’s hands mapped his chest, looking for and finding no scars. They then traveled to his arms, where a few nicks and bruises were on display. Each received a kiss, his eyes closed at the action, basking in the attention. 

Robb lifted her again, both in to much of daze to even notice the move, acting on autopilot. He laid her on the bed, and she pulled him over her. He mapped her body with his mouth as she had with her hands. Ali could only moan beneath him, at a breathy “Robb” he nearly lost control but he continued, kissing down her body. 

He gave attention where he knew she needed the friction. But not enough. He wanted to hear his name again. As if reading his mind, she again quietly moaned his name. She moved her arms up his back, dragging her fingertips along his spine, feeling his tired muscles shift and shake. His arms were shaking, tired as they were, so she decided to be bold. 

She gained his attention, guiding his eyes first, then his body upward. It was easy then to flip them so that he was beneath her and she hovering above him. His eyes were staring at her in wonder and she blushed under that gaze. Even after all these months, that look, reserved for these moments, always made her blush.   
He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, rubbing a thumb over the red in her cheeks, silent pride drenching his gaze. She shifted slightly, gaining his attention. They came together, her sinking onto him, and both sets of eyes slid shut for a moment, but it was brief. 

Each wanted to see the other in this moment, a primal moment. One in which they gave themselves over to the baser parts of their being. He showered her with love, and she murmured it in return, as husband and wife came together in a tent under the stars, the dead from battle less than a few miles from where they laid to rest afterward.

***

Ali ran his fingers through his hair, soothing him nearly to sleep, but he wasn’t quite ready to sleep yet. He placed a gentle kiss to the naked stomach in front of him, silently praying that a child would soon grow there. He then looked up at his wife, who smiled at him adoringly. 

“I love you, Ali.” 

“I love you to Robb Stark. Thank you for coming back to me.”

He placed his head on her chest once more after a shared smile, and this time let her lull him to sleep, after all, he had said it himself earlier that day. This war was far from over.


	15. Riverrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed to some, introductions are made, plans hashed out and war continues.

Robb Stark had done what no one believed he could. He lifted the siege on Riverrun, freeing his mother’s family. His great-uncle Brayden Tully, or the Blackfish, had ridden out to meet him when word arrived that the siege was over. They would, of course still have to deal with Tywin’s force in Harrenhal, but that would come later. 

For now, his forces were joined with what remained of Riverrun’s. He and his wife were being escorted to Riverrun by another famous knight and both Lord and Lady of Winterfell were imagining an awestruck Bran in their minds. 

“Has there been any news on my niece?” Robb looked to his uncle and shook his head. “Lannister has her, we just are not sure where. She could very well be at Harrenhal, or she could be in the Rock. There has been no word, but we have a few men of our own to ransom now.”

“Yes, I hear you have the Kingslayer in your possession. That was rather an ingenious move nephew.” High praise from a battle-tested knight, which had Robb smiling more than he had in the days since the battle.

“I cannot take all the credit. Ser Domeric Bolton came up with the original plan, we just executed it.” Theon was not mentioned, the Riverlords did not mix well with Iron Island folk, especially of the Greyjoy variety. He would make it clear that Theon was family, but for now, Theon had agreed to ride further back, with Arya the Mormont sisters so as not to anger his kinsmen right away. 

“Well, that is quite the idea, new age compared to the wars your father and I have fought. Why go right at them in broad daylight when you can surround their drunk soldiers in the dark. Ha!” 

Robb smiled but rode along in silence. The older knight turned to other tales to pass the time, speaking with Lord Umber who was riding next to him in place of Ali. Ali had graciously agreed to wait to meet the Blackfish and the Riverlords until they were at Riverrun, it was easier that way. 

They would all quickly learn what his Northern lords already had. One is not often found without the other, and they do not keep secrets from one and other, they both know everything. Robb had learned a lesson from his parents' marriage. Trust is key, and honesty is happiness. 

Robb turned his gaze to the war-torn lands outside his grandfather’s keep and could see some remnants of what had laid before and why his mother clung to these lands so much while living in the north. Riverrun’s spires could be seen on the horizon, the rest of it rising quickly, and it was a beautiful keep, but to Robb, nothing would ever beat Winterfell.

At his other side rode a silent Jon. That was one ally that Robb would not barter with. Ali was the other he had raised a fight on, Theon had knowingly volunteered so after ensuring he knew Robb would defend him and that he was fie, that one he let go. Jon was where he won. Jon was a Stark now, he had no need to remain out of sight and he would be damned if he would lose all his closest allies and riders because of Bolton and his sense of decorum. 

Robb could sense that this Riverlands knight would not much care, aside from Theon, about who rode next to the man that lifted his siege, but nevertheless, here they were. 

“Welcome to Riverrun, your grace.” His uncle’s words drew him from his thoughts. They were at the gates now. He followed the Blackfish through to find who could only be his uncle waiting to greet them and welcome them into the keep. 

“My nephew, Edmure Tully.” 

It was a cold greeting, compared to the voice he had spoken of Robb’s mother with, but then he had heard the stories. This heir would not marry, and Robb had all but signed his marriage agreement for him. He would, of course, say that the idea came from his mother, except his mother was not here. He had still not decided how to get around his uncles' anger besides just saying that it was what was needed to come to save his skin, which of course would not work either. 

“Welcome to Riverrun Robb.” His uncle was huffed at by the Northern Lords surrounding him for the lack of title and he could feel the arrogance rolling off this uncle in droves. He sighed internally, this was going to be trouble, he knew it. 

“Uncle. I am a Lord now. As my father has not been found and it is my host that freed you from a siege.” The red-haired man opened his mouth but it snapped shut again quickly when the Blackfish scolded him as well. 

“Have some manners boy! Welcome our nephew like the Lord he is! Gods, have you learned nothing?” 

Everyone had dismounted as he scolded, and northern lords were moving aside to allow his wife and sisters to come forward. Out of the corner of his eye, his caught blonde hair and realized Theon was skulking nearby, keeping an eye on his family from the shadows for him, for which he was grateful. 

“Blackfish, uncle, please let me introduce my wife, Alianna Stark, and my sisters, Sansa and Arya Stark.” The wolves were sitting sentry at every Starks' feet, and his uncle was staring at them in shock. “They are trained. They protect us. They will not harm you unless we demand it.” 

To draw attention back to the formalities, I held out a hand for my wife to take and guided her to my side. She smiled demurely at both my uncles, but the Blackfish was staring at Sansa. “You are truly your mother’s daughter my dear.” Sansa blushed on Domeric’s arm but smiled at the knight. “Thank you, Ser. May I introduce my betrothed? Ser Domeric Bolton.” Dom and the Knight shared a knights greeting while Arya looked around in wonder. 

“You are your father where your sister is out Cat. You look so much like your aunt, ah and I see you carry a sword, as she longed to.” Arya stood straight and proud under his gaze, “yes uncle. I trained with the Mormonts before the war, I hope to finish at its end.” Ali beamed at her near perfect manners and Robb nearly laughed at Sansa’s face. Trust Arya to keep his family on their feet. 

“You must be the bastard then.” Edmure was apprising Jon who had stood silently at Robb’s other side. “He is no bastard Edmure. He is my heir. Jon Stark.” The man’s eyebrows rose but he apologized to Jon who took it in stride, not surprised no doubt. 

“Let us go in, Holster would greet you but I am afraid he is very unwell.” The party was led into the Keep, Robb and his family would most likely get rooms, but these other lords would be returning to their tents tonight. 

“Nice of the Frey’s to finally show their faces Stevron. We were wondering where you were all hiding out. Then again we know where we just don’t know why.” The Blackfish was blunt, in a way that Robb could appreciate. He decided to head off the fight before it began. 

“May I borrow your hall Uncle? We need to council and I would be honored if you both would join.” Both men nodded, the younger making a show of leading them through his home. Robb had paused to bid his wife and sisters a brief farewell, as they could not sit in a war council, not yet anyway.

Robb took his place near Edmure and the Blackfish, his brothers, Smalljohn and Domeric remained with him, everyone else had to fill in below them, no doubt causing further strife, which he again decided to head off. 

“We have much to inform you of Uncles. That can come later, for now, I would like to hear any news that you have concerning my parents or any on the Imp. It is rumored that he is holed up here somewhere, perhaps you know where?” 

“First I need to ask why there is Greyjoy in my hall.” Robb sighed but gave a firm answer. “Theon is my brother and an asset to the North. I expect that he is treated as such. Now please, any news?”

The older knight spoke right over whatever his nephew would have said. “We hear nothing of Cat, but your father is rumored to be traveling with a bastard of Robert’s. That is all we have heard. As for the Imp, well if he is in the Riverlands his father won't stop until he his found.”

Robb mulled that over for a moment before moving on. “And Tywin?” 

“From what the scouts say, he is still at Harrenhal. How long that will last when he finds out we have his Kingslayer, well that is any knights guess.” 

“So let us tell him we have his son. We also have two of his nephews. I imagine Lannister would not like to lose heirs of his siblings, or his own son, even if he cannot be his heir.” 

“You would anger the man with the larger numbers?” He ignored his younger uncle, waiting to see what the elder thought. “What’s your plan then.” 

The Blackfish wanted more before passing judgment. Robb shared a look with Dom and Jon. “We sent ravens to Stannis Baratheon before we left Winterfell. My father seems to think he is the true heir to the throne, and would no doubt side with him if he were here. So we play up that angle. Let Tywin think we mean to head for the capital. Instead, we head for the Westerlands. Tywin has a lot of mines, a lot of gold, he made the mistake of burning the Riverlands rather than loot them, we pay him back in kind but take the other thing he values most.” 

“He could decide to kill your mother for your actions. He is not a gentleman.” 

“He kills my mother, we kill his son, both of them of we can find the Imp before he does.” 

The Blackfish’s eyes were glittering. “You mean to find the other son, control his house almost entirely.” 

“If he was a smart man, which I think he is, he would have to consider his actions much harder if we had both his potential heirs. The world knows, or at least the seed is planted that Joffrey is not a true king, the pressure will build, and mayhaps we can limit how much fighting we actually have to do.” 

“A war of words rather than steel?” Again, he ignored his younger uncle in favor of the elders' thoughts. 

“I am intrigued by the idea but unsure of how well it could work. Tell me, where do you get these ideas?” Robb smirked, time to reveal his sources and invite his wife to his side. He waved Jon and Dom forward. 

“My brother and my future good-brother are great strategic minds, but they are helped by someone else.” Robb nodded to Jon who ducked out of the hall, only to return with his wife a mere moment later. 

Whispers broke out but Robb ignored them. “My wife spent much of her youth at the Umber hold studying with her brother. She developed a mind for strategy. It has come in rather handy.”

The Blackfish let out a chuckle. “Your father once told me that nothing in the North is as it seems. His words ring true today! Tell me, my dear, why study strategy and war?” 

“I hoped to never have to use battle tactics in my life Ser, but I was, am, rather headstrong. If my brother could do it, so could I. I wheedled my way into his training and once there developed a liking for it. Trying to decipher an enemies next move was fascinating, and studying old strategy gave me a few ideas of my own.” 

The man laughed, “fair enough!” He then turned back to me, “allow her to stay Robb, she is rather wise for one so young.” Robb smiled and nodded, leading his wife to what was originally to be his seat. 

“Now back to this plan.” The Blackfish began and he turned to listen, ready to move on to the next step in the war for Westeros. 

***

His son had done it. The tale was everywhere. The wolves, the night attack, it was brilliant and Ned could not be more proud. His son had taken on a Lannister army and won, not that one battle meant anything but the promise he had always seen in his son was displayed. 

Ned wished, more than anything, that he could be there for his son, and he was trying, but he knew that he would not be able to step back into his role as Lord of Winterfell. This army was Robb’s, and he himself was still recovering. They had been forced to come ashore a few weeks ago as Ned had caught the illness crewmen had brought aboard. Between his weak lungs and his still-healing leg, he was unsure of his ability to ride a horse, swing a sword, or lead men to war. 

No, in this war he would lend his mind rather than his sword if only he could get to his son. They were delayed, with his illness, now that he was able to travel they were going to cut a course straight for Riverrun. With any luck, he would be reuniting with his boys soon. 

***

Catelyn Tully was growing tired. She rarely spoke, and when she did it was to hiss insults at the Lannister who held her hostage. She, and the entire Keep could hear his rage when he received word that her boy had taken his hostage and nearly destroyed a portion of Jamie’s force. 

She had been rather smug the next time she saw the man, and he was becoming increasingly hostile. Gone was the fake act of gentlemanly courtier manners. In its place was a man filled with rage. 

He had not allowed her to be hit, yet, but she did not doubt it was coming, but she had birthed five children and spent years in the North learning how to survive. It would take more than to break her. As long as she had her hope, she had her wits. 

She prayed silently day in and day out, as she had near her sons' sick bed, this time for far more people. For the husband she had no idea where he was, for the boys leading a keep at such young ages, for her Robb, leading an army into war. For her girls. She prayed that someone was keeping Arya away from the battlefield. She had not heard if her daughter had ever been found, but as she had not been paraded in front of her here, she had to believe that Sansa was alright. 

As long as she had her hope, nothing the “great” Tywin Lannister did would truly hurt her. 

***

Theon hated the Riverlords, not because technically the lands the Iron Islands reaved the most was theirs, but because they judged him as if he was his father, his uncles, rather than his own man. 

Ali, gods keep her, had sensed his anger and ordered him to stay close to her. She had fast become a darling of the old Tully knights and no one was allowed to insult or belittle in her presence, she was his shield. If not her than Robb. 

What he would do without the trust and love of these siblings of his he would not like to know. The man he once was would have had him stabbing them all in the back if it meant going home, but the man he was now, well he loved these people. Loved his life with them, he would be damned if was going to walk away from it. 

It had become a sort of bonding joke between him and Jon actually. Without the love of the Stark children, Jon would be a bastard still, most likely at the wall, and Theon would be a conniving piece of shite. 

Instead, the Snow had become Stark and the Greyjoy was a Stark in all but name. If Ali had her way, and he could almost guarantee she would as long as they won this war, he would marry some nice northern girl and stay at Robb’s side, where he belonged for all his days. 

Jon would marry his Frey and take Moat Cailin, Bran would foster in these lands when he was of age, maybe marry a lass from here, and then Robb would build of repair a keep for him should he choose it. Rickon to would get married and get a keep should he want it. Robb would have no need for sibling heirs soon, as he and Ali were due to start a family of their own. 

Theon did not mind staying at Winterfell, what had once felt like a prison now was the only idea of home he really knew. He had been young when his brothers died when his father lost and he was taken as ward and price for Balon’s stupidity. The walls had felt like a prison, as had the snow and ice after life on the islands but he had come to love it in the North. Mainly because of Robb and Ali, they made him feel at home and helped him forget he was a prisoner of war in fancy clothes. 

He would make a name for himself in this war, fighting for the right side, rebuild his families reputation, or at least his own, and then gladly go along with Ali’s plan. A quiet happy life in the North sounded like heaven to the boy who just wanted a family to love and to love him, and the North had given that to him. 

***

Jon did not know what to make of his future bride. While they idled at Riverrun planning, plotting and attempting to gather any and all news of the elder Starks and the Imp, he had been attempting to get to know Roslin Frey. 

She was quiet and polite, not unlike himself, but there would be moments where he sensed a stronger personality than the one she let show. She was slowly getting comfortable with him, and him with her, and he had seen glimpses of the steel he guessed she carried. With a father like hers and a life as she had described to him, one would need inner strength to survive. 

“Jon?” He looked up, finding her in front of him. he had been seated in one of Riverrun’s numerous window seats, looking out over the lands, admiring the beauty he guessed was there under the scorch marks of war. He was thinking the gods for allowing him to listen to his sisters and brother and stay with them. If he had gone to the Wall, well things would have been very different. 

“Roslin. what is it?” She seemed to be studying him before she took another step closer and gestured at the empty spot beside him. “May I?” 

He nodded and she sank into the seat next to him. “This a far nicer view than the one I had in the Twins. Have you ever been to the Riverlands before?”

“No my lady, I never had the chance to travel until recently.” It was something they had still not spoken about. He may be a Stark in name, but the bastard stigma would never go away and it would affect their marriage, their children, their life. 

“You can say it. It does not scare me.” He raised an eyebrow in question. “I know who you are Jon Stark. I know you used to be called Jon Snow. Everyone heard the stories of Catelyn Tully’s red-headed boy and his favorite companions, a bastard, and a Greyjoy. My father always said yours was a fool, but from where I am sitting he was no fool.” 

“If I may, Lady Roslin, why do you say that?” 

“My father has more children then he knows what to do with. He does not care for them, rather what they can do for him. Most lords are this way, or so I thought. From what I have heard, your father taught his boys how to do what he expected of them, guided his children rather than allowing them to succeed or fail on their own. He made our youth a constant challenge, a constant competition. Yours taught you to respect and love your family. My father is more a fool than yours. So I care little that you were a bastard, Jon, for I get to leave that place and make my own life, my own choices, with you.”

There it was, another glimpse of the steel he knew she posses. “I would like that, but Roslin, that is not the only thing I am, or well was.” If she wanted this to work, if he wanted it to work, she needed to know she could potentially be gaining far more than she bargained for. 

She tipped her head to the side and Jon released a sigh. “Not here, the walls could have ears. Later, I promise I will find you or send for you and tell you everything I have been trying to find the words to say.” 

“Alright.” She surprised him again by placing a shy hand upon his in his lap for a moment before rising and taking her leave. 

Jon took his as well mere moments after she vanished from sight. He needed to call for help, and the person he knew would help the most happened to be with her husband at the moment and he needed to catch them before they were called away for some task or the other.

*** 

“Robb? Ali?” The two shared a glance before calling Jon in. “What it is Jon?” The man looked distinctly troubled. 

“I need to tell Roslin. All of it, so that she knows. Knows what she could be getting into.” 

Robb glanced at her, but Ali just smiled at Jon. “That is a good idea. I said nothing, I was waiting for you to decide.” 

Dark eyes smiled at her, but he still looked slightly panicked. “I don’t know how to tell her. I have been thinking it over, trying to find the words but... how do you tell someone that the while the world thinks you a recently legitimized bastard you are actually...”

Robb laughed, and I could not help but chuckle as well. He still could not say the words. “That you are a Targaryen prince that your uncle hid to keep you alive? That Lyanna was a queen? That Robert Baratheon started a war for his own selfish needs and murdered an innocent woman and her children in his anger?” 

“Yes.” Robb slung an arm around his brother, even though Jon was once again inching upward and would soon be taller than his brother. “ You tell her everything brother. Honestly and then you explain our plan and that you do not want it, we do not want it, but it may be a necessity to end the Lannister boy’s mayhem.” 

Dark Stark eyes locked with his brother’s Tully blue and Ali watched their silent conversation. These boys, she loved them dearly. Their partnership was a thing of beauty, one that had been built over a lifetime, and would, gods willing, only be allowed to grow even stronger. 

“Will you and Ali be there. I am not sure I can do this alone.” 

“Of course brother. When?” 

“Tonight. But we need a place where we are sure no one can overhear. I am not ready for the rest of the world to know just yet.”

That was smart. Ali could understand his nerves. This was something Jon had been trying to comes to terms with since Ned had told him the truth about his past, and then he had been flung into a war before he was fully reconciled with the idea. 

“The north river bend. The river will muffle voices and its open enough we would see anyone listening, we can bring the wolves as well, at least Ghost.” Jon nodded. “I will fetch her and bring her with me on a walk tonight. Meet us there. You two boys act like you are going to spar or something. The lords will all hopefully be drunkenly sleeping anyway, but if not we don’t look suspicious.” 

Both boys grinned at her and she gave them a soft answering smile. She would do anything she had to to keep those smiles on her boys faces. Robb had been rather melancholy since the battle. She knew he was still trying to come to terms with this new power and what it meant. 

Theon had also been quiet and staying rather close to either his brother or me. She knew he was uncomfortable under the Riverlords stares and mutterings. Ali could only hope they tired of it soon, or she would have to do some serious repair to the boys' confidence. 

Jon to had been even more quiet than usual, taking once more to sticking close to Arya or his brother. No doubt also struggling to deal with the lives he had taken, the men who had died and the many more lives he would no doubt have to take before this was over. 

She ached to return to those carefree moments at Winterfell when they were still able to bask in the glow of their youth, but their reality was now Commander, his lady, and his brothers, fighting a war to bring the rest of their family home. 

***

After the nights super had been had, Ali Stark had appeared next to Roslin, asking her to accompany her on a nighttime walk. She was curious if the older girl knew that Jon was supposed to meet if she was a part of whatever he needed to tell her. 

Sure enough, they arrived at a river bend not far but far enough from the Keep to find Jon, his wolf, and to Roslin’s surprise, Robb Stark and his wolf. Their heads were bent, in prayer or quiet conversation she did not know, but she felt her curiosity rising. 

“Boys.” At Ali’s words, both sets of eyes found them and Ali slid her hand from Roslin's elbow to place in the hand her husband had immediately held out. Jon smiled, rather bashfully, at Roslin and she gave him a shy smile of her own. 

“They are here to help me, should I not make sense. This is the first time I have said any of this aloud. I only discovered it for myself when the King was visiting Winterfell, right before these two got married. Come, sit, it may be a long tale.” 

Roslin found herself willingly settling on the ground, something she had never done since her youth and was further surprised when Ghost placed his head in her lap, looking for affection. She looked up at Jon, slightly scared, but he nodded, silently promising it was safe. She was still getting used to these creatures, but their fur was heavenly and the low rumble that Ghost released when she began to pet him was rather charming.

She looked back up to see that Robb and Ali had settled across from them, Grey Wind’s head in Ali’s lap as well, the casual way that Ali leaned into the man next to her. It was a beautiful picture, one she was pulled from by a sigh being released from the man to her left. 

“I have a story to tell you, and I promise, we promise, it is the truth, and we can prove it. It will sound crazy but it is the truth.” 

He paused, looking her in the eye to say, “I am not Ned Stark’s bastard born son. I am the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.”

He paused, registering the shock on my face before smiling slightly and continuing.

“My mother was not kidnapped and raped by him, she went willingly. They fell in love at Harrenhal, during that tourney where he gave her the crown of love and beauty. They were married, during the early stages of the war. Rhaegar planned to announce his second marriage after annulling his first. I know this because my mother kept the letters they had shared and my father, sorry my uncle, kept them when he found us. My father did find my mother at the Tower of Joy, but he found her dying from childbirth. She died giving birth to me. Lord Stark did not know that the men he killed were protecting me. The child they believed to be King as my half-brother had been murdered and my cousins fled. My mother wanted to name with a Targaryen name, but my uncle named me Jon, for his friend and mentor instead, as it was much safer. He took me to Winterfell after promising my mother, right before she died that he would protect me. I never knew the truth until the King came North and Howland Reed who had seen it all convinced Lord Stark to tell me the truth.” 

Jon paused before looking to Robb. 

“It changes nothing. You are a Stark, and a brother.” Jon smiled at Robb before looking back to Roslin. “If needed, to win the war, I told Jon I would claim the crown, as the last Targaryen. I needed you to know.” 

Roslin Frey could be a future queen of Westeros. That was a shock. She had thought she would marry a bastard or a nasty man, and now she was going to marry a prince. Technically, she would be a crown princess when she wed him, even if only a few would know the truth. 

“I believe in this family. You have all shown me, these last weeks, what true family looks like. If you need to take the crown I will support you in doing so. I assume your father kept proof of that, same with the letters. I... I would like to be a part of this. What your family is doing, for your family, and for Westeros. I will be content to be your wife Jon, whatever that entails. You have shown me you are a good man, and you belong to a good family. It is more than I ever could have hoped for.” 

Jon let out a sigh as if he had expected a very different answer. Ali smiled at them both before speaking. “What was said here is still a secret, but when we need to, if the time ever comes, it will be nice to have support. Welcome to the family Roslin Frey. I think you will make a fine Stark.” 

“Aye, welcome to the family. We are a large brood, but we love fiercely. It was something my mother taught us, even if she did not appreciate its results.” 

With those words Ali and Robb took their leave with Grey Wind, leaving the remaining three sitting by the River in the cover of darkness. 

“Thank you for listening.” Roslin’s attention returned to Jon, whom she gave a smile. “You are a good man Jon. I meant that. Of course, I would listen. How does it feel? To know that technically you are a prince? That you outrank or should outrank us all?”

“Truly I do not think of it often. It was enough to be named a Stark by the King. It was something I had always wanted. My brother and Ali were there the night I learned the truth. What Ali doesn’t know is that later that night I swore to him as he had to me, that nothing changed. I did not want, still really don’t want, to be a prince, or a King. I really didn’t even need the lordship my father and brother wanted to grant me with Moat Cailin. It was enough to be truly a part of the family.” 

Roslin thought about that. She had never been a bastard, but her family was never about love and acceptance. It was alliances and competition. She and her brother had stood out, because of their mother, had been disliked by the rest, relying only on each other, so in a way she could understand his desire to feel accepted. 

“I think I can understand that. Olyvar and I, we were always the least popular among our brothers and sisters. Our mother taught us to stick together, to support one another, things Frey’s do not do. She died trying to birth a younger brother, my father hardly mourned the loss before marrying again. He did not love her, she did not love him. When she died I feared I had lost any chance of a good marriage, one that my mother always swore she would find me. Instead, I feared I would be wed to a bastard brother or to any man that came knocking.” 

“We have survived much. I am glad, that if I must marry, it be to you. I once thought I would end up alone at the Wall, instead I have a family, a name, and now a future. Shall we move forward together?” 

Roslin considered the man before her. He was three years her senior, and a young man blending into the dark night behind them. His curls hanging over his forehead and into his eyes, his dark eyes watching her. He was handsome, she had to give him that, she was surprised to realize she had grown fond of the man before her. 

“I would like that Jon.” 

***

With that Roslin Frey became another honorary Stark. Joining Theon Greyjoy and Domeric Bolton, who while not Starks by name, were trusted members of the family. A family that was slowly growing, even amongst a dangerous war. 

Theon noted the change in his bother, the once silent and brooding bastard now had a confidante, a partner for himself the way Robb had Ali. It was something he himself craved, and had once tried to find with the whores in Winter Town, but now he knew he must wait, the right girl would come along, and when she did he would have a partner all his own. 

For now, he let the slight jealously go, happy for his brother. He to knew the secret he carried and suspected Roslin Frey now carried as well. He observed much in his newfound silence among these people who hated his presence. 

The Stark family was only growing stronger. He firmly believed that as long they remained so, nothing could beat them. 

He joined his brother in war council the next day, standing to his left, Jon at his right slightly behind Ali as Theon was behind Robb, he saw the glimmer of hate in Lord Bolton’s face at the united front facing him. He saw the hate for Theon himself in the younger Tully, heir to the very keep he stood in. He saw the exhaustion of war in the grey-haired Blackfish knight. He saw it all, and after council, he would tell his brother and they would ensure that they remained safe, united against all who meant them harm. 

Theon had seen the Lannister twins fleeing the tower Bran fell from, he and he alone had set this in motion in some ways, so he vowed silently that it would be him that protected the others, as they had shielded him. He would watch over them for Lord Stark until the man returned to do it himself. After all, he owed the man, for the life he had unknowingly saved him from, and the family he had unintentionally given him instead. 

*** 

War continued to rage, the Stark host knew it could not stay at Riverrun forever. Robb made the decision to split his forces. He needed a mobile army if he was to help regain control of the Riverlands before moving on. He sent Lord Umber with a large force back up the King's road, near the Twins, to keep an eye on the Freys and the force at Harrenhal. 

He and the rest of his army, using Riverrun as a base, began clearing the Riverlands of other resistant Lannister forces and supporters. 

Roose Bolton had pushed to be given control of one of the forces but had lost the position to Robb’s trusted father in law. After all, who wanted to face a giant? The Smalljohn had remained with Robb, as had most of the Mormont women. Lady Mage had taken her heir and some of her forces with her in her aid to Lord Umber, leaving the rest of her daughters to act as a guard for the two Stark leaders. She knew the youth were strongest together. 

Robb knew a battle with Tywin was imminent but he had told his good-father to only engage if Lannister struck first or looked to be trying to head North. Otherwise, he was to watch and wait. 

Robb, Jon, Ali, and Dom knew that they needed to clear as much support for Tywin, try and pin him at Harrenhal, before engaging with the man. It was their only chance of winning this part of the war. 

It was near one of his skirmish battles, after a small victory, that Robb would discover some very valuable information and another valuable commander for his army.


	16. The War Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions are had, more plans hatched as Joffrey throws a wrench into the North's plans.

Robb Stark was becoming a much larger thorn in Tywin’s side than he ever could have predicted. The boy had his son, had his army scattered, and was releasing all of the Riverlands that Jamie had put under Lannister control. 

To say that he was angry was an understatement. He was ready to end this foolish boy, but the boy had commanders who knew what they were doing so he had to go about it carefully. 

What he really need was to find Ned Stark. Having control of both the boys' parents would put him on even ground with the boy. The boy had his brothers heir, his heir, and other Lannister family members captured, he needed to do the same. 

***

Ned Stark was slowly making his way to Riverrun. It was a slow process because as he was healing, Gendry caught what he had, though far less serious and they had been unable to travel for another day or two. But the boy said he was well now so they moved forward. 

They heard as they went that Robb was slowly clearing the Riverlands of the Lannister forces, aside from Tywin’s at Harrenhal. He could not decide if his boy had a plan or if he was just taunting the man, trying to drag him out of his shelter. Either way, he was winning support from the Riverlords who were rallying after having their lands burnt by Lannister men.

Ned had to admire his son, from what he had heard, he had the northern lords full support and now the Riverlands were joining his cause, led by the Blackfish himself. Brayden Tully was not an easy man to befriend on a good day, and his son seems to have won his support. His son was proving that he could do what was needed to keep his home and family safe. 

“My lord.” He was brought from his thoughts by Gendry. “Look.” There were banners flying not far from where they were walking, and they belonged to Lannisters. As Ned froze he heard hoofbeats crashing against the road, Gendry pulled them backward, into a small cluster of un-burnt trees. There were enemy banners riding for the Lannister force, and to his shock, leading the charge was a Stark banner, his son, one of them, was leading this raid. 

He watched as the forces clashed, the Lannister men scrambling to prepare while the Northern force swooped in. “Should we aid them, my lord?” 

He considered it, he may have Ice but could he wield it? He would be damned if he didn’t at least try. “Aye, but slowly Gendry.” The boy nodded and fell into step in front of him, which would have bothered him if he wasn’t so distracted looking for his son or anyone he knew. 

They made it to the fray, but it looked as if they were too late to be of much use, in a few scant minutes the riders of the northern party had scattered the Lannister force and they were being picked off by Northern fighters. 

He got a shock when a man in the middle of it all threw off his helm to see what was around him. There, shining in the midday sun was his sons Tully red hair, and he was not alone. On either side of him were other known faces. His nephew, his ward, and of course two direwolves, much larger than he remembered.

He watched his son battle in shock before he saw a Lannister trying to sneak up behind him. That woke him up. His sons were distracted, and the man was going to land a blow. Ned drew Ice, ignoring the weight and dashed ahead, ignoring the twinge of pain in his thigh and cut the man down with a grunt. 

At the sound of a body dropping the three young men in front of him turned, weapons ready, and he was meant with the shocked faces of his children.

“Father!”

“Later Robb lets finish this first.” That made the boy’s sense return and he watched as all three moved as one, a team with their wolves as a battle guard. 

A few minutes later the Lannister force had surrendered. As men scrambled to check for survivors of the northern fallen and find supplies to loot he stayed back, watching. His son easily commanded those around him, which to his surprise were mostly northern youth and a few Riverlands lords. 

Gendry idled at his side, nervous. Ned placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. “You will be welcome, trust me Gendry.” The younger man nodded, but the tension was still in his shoulders. 

“Father.” He turned and there was his nephew turned son. He was covered in grime and blood, he was taller than he had been, and confidence swelled where there had been none before. “Jon.” He hesitated before reaching out, but the lad welcomed the hug, and he let out a deep breath. The first of his family he had held in what felt like years. 

Jon pulled away quickly. “Come, Robb will want to see you.” He and Gendry followed Jon through the throng. He had not been noticed yet, focused as the men were on doing as Robb asked. 

There was Harrion Karstark, lifting an injured man onto a cart to be moved to safety. There was the Smalljon Umber, removing swords and shields from the dead to be redistributed to the rest of the army. 

There was Theon, wiping his brow and speaking to his son. His boy, covered in full armor, broader at the shoulders than he remembered, clapped Theon on the shoulder and then turned his attention towards the work around him, that is until Jon softly called his name. 

“Robb.” 

His sons' eyes met his once more and this time the lad grinned, large and wide. He smiled in return. “You look to have done well.” The boy laughed. “I have no idea what I am doing half the time, to be honest, but I have Ali and my brothers. Now you have returned. Are you well?” 

Ned nodded. “I was injured, my leg. I am not sure if I can ride. I’m weak. I was recently ill, but I am on the mend.” 

“We knew you were hurt. Sansa and Dom told us.” He let out a gust of air, they were all safe then. “They made it?” 

Robb beamed, “yes, and they are well. Now we just need to end this war and find mother and the family will be whole again.” 

“Your mother is still with the Lannisters than?” Both his boys nodded, and then took notice of Gendry. “You must be the Baratheon. Nice to meet you, Robb Stark.”

He waved a hand at Jon, “my brother, Jon Stark, and,” he motioned for Theon to come closer, “my older brother Theon Greyjoy.” Gendry shook each boys hand, “thank you for helping our father.” 

“He saved my life, it was no trouble to try to do the same in return.” 

Theon was staring at him, looking like he did not quite believe he was real. 

“Hello, Theon.” The boy made to bow, but Ned caught him and pulled him in for a brief hug. He may have been his ward, but he was another of ned’s brood, and he cared for them all. 

“Let's go back to Riverrun Robb. The girls will be so excited.” Robb nodded at Jon before moving off, calling for their horses and two extra. It looked like Ned would be finding out if he could ride now. 

***

They had found his father. The thought was playing through Robb’s head on a loop. He could not quite believe it, when he saw him standing there, Ice in hand, and then again, after the skirmish ended, he appeared behind Jon, it had felt surreal. 

Now he was about to witness his sisters' reunion with him. He would get a private moment later, hand over the reins later, but for now, he was content to see this. 

As they neared Riverrun the gates opened and the wolves darted ahead. The three others darted out to meet them, a small group of people waiting behind them to meet the raiding party. 

As usual, he led the party to his wife, but her and his sisters were staring at Ned. “Father!” Arya was the first to come out of her stupor, dashing to his horses' side where Gendry was assisting him. The girl threw herself at the man, who caught her, though Robb saw the flinch as he did so. 

His father’s eyes fell closed and he held his sister tight but was called by the other who was standing with Dom who had stayed behind to keep an ear out while Robb was gone. “Sansa.” His father released one sister only to engulf the other in a hug. Over her shoulder stood Dom, and when he let her go, brushing away her tears, he shook his hand. 

“Alianna.” His wife grinned at the man, receiving her own hug as he made his way closer to the gates. Then Jon led Roslin forward. “Father, this is my betrothed. Roslin Frey. Roslin, this is my father, Ned Stark.”

His father looked shocked at the word betrothed but recovered quickly, greeting the girl in kind and she sweetly returned it. 

“How?” He grinned at his wife. “To be honest Ali, I don’t really know. He appeared where we were raiding yesterday. It was like a mirage. He covered Jon, Theon and I’s back, killing a guard the wolves missed and we didn’t notice, and then he faded away again until it was all over. I don’t know how he found us, but I am damn sure he did.”

“He looks like he could use a good rest.” 

“Aye, so let's give it to him.” 

He ordered a room made for his father and told him to rest, that they could speak later. “Robb, wait.” His father stopped him before he left the room the elder Stark had been led to by a maid. 

“I am so proud of you my boy.” Robb looked down, ears burning, before meeting his fathers’ eyes. “Honestly father, I have gotten used to the responsibility but it has been hard.”

“You have done well.” With those words, he was enveloped in a hug from his father. Robb sunk into the embrace, enjoying having his father whole and safe with him. 

He pulled away son though, knowing his father needed rest. “rest father, we will talk later, and speak with the war council.” 

His father nodded tiredly and moved away, agreeing to speak later. 

Robb left his fathers room, searching for the rest of his family. 

***

“Now what Ali. Will Robb hand over the army to father?” Arya was sitting at her feet, getting her hair combed, “and what about the Baratheon he brought with him?” 

Ali laughed, “hush Arya, your squirming.” The girl stopped moving but Ali decided to answer her questions honestly. “I do not know what will come of all this Arya. Your father has been through much that we do not know. He may want to rest and recover, leaving the running of the army to Robb. We will find out tonight.” 

“We may have a problem, Ali.” Sansa ducked into her room, Domeric behind her. He looked angry. “Joffrey Baratheon is asking that we surrender. Drop arms. he is attempting to bribe lords away from our service. He is demanding that Robb lay down his arms and retreat or that he will put a bounty on his head.” 

The comb dropped to her feet and Ali shot up. “No. He...” Arya sensed her distress and turned, placing a hand on Ali’s arm. Just then her husband himself entered and Ali ran to him, holding him tightly. 

“What? ...” Dom answered the question he did not even let Robb ask. “Joffrey doesn't want to fight a two-front war. He is demanding we lay down arms and return north or he will place a bounty on your head. He is already trying to bribe lords.” 

He held out a piece of parchment, “Lord Manderly sent a raven with a note and the letter from King’s Landing. Stannis is finally on the move. Now that we are clearing the Riverlands he has decided to move, and is sailing for King’s Landing.”

Robb tucked his wife under one arm and took the letter with his other hand. He scanned it quickly. “That little shite. He knows, as his grandfather does, that they cannot deal with a war on two fronts.” 

Ali watched his eyes fall closed in thought before he opened them. “Has there been word from Umber? Has Tywin moved?” Dom shook his head. “Nothing. As far as we know, Lannister is still at Harrenhal. That could change though if someone is heading for King’s Landing.” 

Robb thought on that for a moment before sighing. “We could formally declare for Stannis. Aid his attempt on King’s Landing. Or we could continue here, see who comes out of that fight before we declare.” 

Something else occurred to him. “What of Highgarden? The Vale? Any news from them?” 

“None from the Vale. Lysa seems to be content to hole up and let the rest of the realm fight. It seems the Reach has traveled to the Stormlands. They are searching for power and it seems that Renly’s former squire, Ser Loras, has convinced them to aid Stannis. Though they have far more to offer than they are. I’m rather surprised the Lady Olenna does not have them offering her granddaughter to the supposed King.”

I saw what Robb was trying to discern so while he contemplated that I asked, “and Dorne?” 

“Nothing, though if there is a war against the Lannisters they would be all for it, at least the Viper would. Doran is notorious for waiting things out and his King, though Prince Oberyn, the Viper, will be pushing for him to pick a side. My bet is they search for the missing Targaryens. The Martells have always supported the Targaryens. But I doubt they would be convinced to side with ours.” 

“And my father?” Theon and Jon had entered while Dom was speaking, they must know because they looked concerned as well. “Balon is sitting on the Islands. Though Manderly says that some ships have moved. If he was wise he would not reave, not with Robb’s forces in the Riverlands. Not to mention Tywin’s.” 

“My father will want in on the action Dom. Have Manderly keep an eye on the islands as much as possible. He will strike, I just am unsure when or where.” 

“We deal with Balon later. Right now that little bastard King is our problem.” 

Ali watched her husband speak, trying desperately to form a plan. All she could think about was the number of sell-swords they would be fighting on top of everything else, all aiming for Robb.

“He wants me. He was furious at father and King Robert for me being betrothed to someone else. What if...” 

“No.” It was four different voices, one opinion. Sansa sighed. But something finally came to Ali. 

“We need to ensure two things. One, that the banished Targaryens stay that way. It is said that Viserys is as mad as his father was and the other married a Dothraki. We need Dorne to swear allegiance to Stannis or us. We need to try and bring down the Mountain, that would please the viper and we could begin to talk with them. Two, we need to ensure that Joffrey Baratheon dies. It is the only way we keep the sell-swords and turn-coats away.”

All eyes turned to her, but she barreled on. “So, we bring back the Umber force, faint as if we are heading for Stannis. We get a spy into the Lannister court. One that can get just close enough to poison the King. They will have to turn to Tommen, who is too young to rule. We know Cersei would not allow anyone else control of him. We could cause chaos there, enough to get Robb in the clear and weaken them, then Stannis can make his go. If he has the Reach that is a start, but it will not be enough.” 

There was dead silence for a moment as it was thought over. “She has a point.” Dom was the first to speak. “Joffrey is unstable. If we leave him alone, let him live, he won’t stop until we are dead. even if we retreat he will decide he is still angry and we will bring the war North.” 

“Aye, but how do we kill him?” 

That was the question. Who could get in and out of the Keep without being noticed enough to be killed? 

“And how do we kill the Mountain for Dorne? What if that is not enough?” 

“For now, let's focus on Joffrey. How do we get someone in?” 

“You don’t.” every head in the room shot up at the new voice. Standing at the door was Gendry. “The Landing is shut down. The Gold Cloaks and Lannisters are everywhere. You would have to turn a Lannister to get someone in.” 

Turn a Lannister. Gods, could it be that simple. “Tyrion.” My husband took the name right out of my mouth. “He hates his sister. His nephew is no better. If we could find him, we could get someone right in.” 

“So we find the Imp we find our assassin.” 

“Call my father back Dom. We need the strength here for now.” 

***

Ned Stark walked the halls of the keep he had not seen since he married and bedded Cat for the first time. He had left not long after, and then the war was over and he met her in Winterfell.

It had not really changed much in the intervening years. What had changed were the people. Edmure was older, the Blackfish older. Lysa married and gone, Holster ill, near death from what he had overheard. 

And here he was walking to his sons' war council. 

“Father.” He was met by Jon who smiled at him, but there was a tenseness back in his shoulders that had not been there before he went to sleep. Something must have happened. 

He entered the Hall behind Jon, finding it empty. “Father, how are you feeling?” 

His eldest and his wife were standing in front of the Lord's table, clearly, they had been waiting for him. “Better, now what is going on?” 

“There have been some changes. First, I need to know if you want control of the North back, it is yours after all.” 

Ned smiled at his son, but it was faint. “I cannot lead an army right now Robb. My leg barely held up a short days ride. I still struggle to breathe, swinging Ice was not easy yesterday. No, for now, this is your command. You have brought them this far, I will make that clear.” 

“Okay, thank you for your trust. You may not like some of our plans but I need you to trust us.” 

He gave his son his blessing and soon the lords were streaming in. He was greeted heartily, welcomed by them all. A few faces were missing, he guessed they were with Robb’s other force. To his further surprise, Ali did not leave. He should have known Robb would get her accepted here. 

“My lords,” the chatter stopped as his son spoke. “My father, Lord Stark has returned. he wishes to speak.” 

He stepped forward, next to his son. “I will not be heading this force. I sustained injuries, am still fighting an illness. I cannot fight, but I can counsel. I have faith in my son, he has gotten us this far, he will do what is needed.”

There were a few attempted arguments but they all cut off at his raised hand. “I will stay with the army, recuperate, and assist, but this is my sons' command.”  
He handed the floor back to his son and sank into a chair. 

“My lords. We received word that Joffrey Baratheon is attempting to cause discontent among us. If he writes you, burn it. His gold will mean nothing. He means for us to surrender and retreat or he will continue, and he will try to have me killed. We have come up with a plan to fix this problem. We have called Lord Umber back. We will seem to be deliberating on a surrender. Umber is to search high and low for the Imp on his way back. We will reveal our plans when we have Lord Umber and the others back in a few days time.” 

Dom stood. “For now we need to plan. We need to take care of the Mountain, and prepare for a possible attack by Tywin if he registers the Umber force returning.” 

“We also need to keep our ears open about my father. He will not let the conflict go unnoticed. he will want to reave the riches left behind. His possible targets are the North, because of its role in suppressing his attempted uprising, or the Riverlands, because of the proximity. My guess is he goes North, thinking it weakened, but the question is when.” 

Theon’s words sent a shiver of fear through Ned. His two youngest were in the North. Would they have to fight of Ironborn? 

“For now, our biggest concern is not Balon. It is the Mountain and his small force. They are still causing issues for the small folk. He is Lannisters distraction. We deal with him, we can more effectively pin Tywin to Harrenhal.”

Cornering the Lion? If it worked it would be genius, but Tywin was crafty. As for the Mountain, well many had tried, his brother included. It would not be easy. 

His nephew stood. “Send me and a few others with a small force Robb. I will try and take care of the Mountain while you all deal with Joffrey.” Robb blanched, but paused, thinking. 

“Send the wolves with us. We would have their added protection. The force only needs big enough to give him a lot of targets. Wear him out.” 

His eldest closed his eyes, releasing a sigh. He shared a glance with his wife after he re-opened his eyes before nodding at his brother. “Alright, Jon. Who will you take?” 

“Dom, some Bolton and Stark men, Dacey and Joelle and an Umber contingent. The wolves, bar one or two.”

“Take some Frey men with you. They will know the land.” He nodded at Robb but was distracted as the Blackfish stood. “Take me.” 

“Uncle!” Brayden ignored his nephew, staring at Jon and Robb. Ned watched his sons speak without words before both nodded. “I would be honored to fight with you Ser.” The older man grinned and it was done. 

“You will want to use your nighttime strategy again.” All eyes were once more on him but he continued. “Let the Mountain drink some, as well as his men. Send in the wolves first and move as quickly as you can.” 

Jon nodded, “that was my idea as well.” 

“Ready your forces then Jon.” At the order, Jon nodded and Robb ended the meeting. 

As men stood he stayed seated, watching his children. Theon, Jon, Robb, and Ali converged as people left, Domeric joining them. 

“Jon Stark if you do anything stupid I will let Arya murder you.” Jon chuckled at his good-sister. “I know Ali, I shall be careful.” 

“Good and the next time you get a harebrained idea, you run it by me first!” His nephew laughed again and it was nice to see him do so. 

“Be careful Jon. That is all I ask.” His eldest pinned his brother with a stare and Jon nodded. “Always. I am not telling Sansa though.” Domeric blanched and the rest laughed, though it was slightly grim. 

***

“You are not serious.” Sansa stared at her future husband, ignoring everyone else in the room, even her father. 

“Sansa it will be okay. Jon and the others will have my back. We need to do this.” 

Tully blue eyes narrowed. “And it has to be you two that take on the Mountain? You have seen him, Dom, you know how he is, yet you want to try to beat him?” 

“Sansa,” she sighed turning to her father. “Let him do this. Trust that he will return.” She huffed. Men, what idiots, the lot of them. She closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer. “Fine. But if you die, Domeric Bolton, I will figure out how to raise the dead myself just to murder you.” 

Her future husbanded smiled in agreement before drawing slightly closer. “I will return Sansa, I know it. We have a bright future ahead.” 

Sansa sighed, wanting desperately to believe his words. The others began leaving, going off to do who knows what, but she pinned Dom here with her eyes. 

When they were all gone she moved to him. He opened his arms and she sank into him. 

“Please, do not die. Do not let my brother die.” Dom placed a kiss to the crown of her head before pulling back. “I will do my best Sansa.” 

“You are taking Lady.” He frowned. “You will be alone then.” She huffed. “I am safe here. You are taking her.” He chuckled, “alright my lady, as you wish.”

***

Roslin stood once more in front of men heading to battle, except this time she was looking at a much smaller force. One to be lead by her future husband.

The man in question was heading for her now. Saying his goodbyes before he marches off to try and defeat the Mountain.

“My lady.” She rolled her eyes at the formality. “We have moved past that have we not?” He laughed. “Alright, Roslin then.”

“Be safe Jon. The Mountain is no mere man in combat.” He placed a warm hand on her shoulder. “I will. Be safe yourself.” She sighed before taking a chance. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him to her for a moment, breathing him in. He was bulky, covered as he was in armor, but it was a nice feeling, being in his arms. 

They separated, she placed a shy kiss to his cheek and he squeezed her hand before moving to bid farewell to his good-sister, and his pouting younger sister. Arya was unhappy about Jon leaving, both because of fear and jealousy at the adventure of it all. 

Too soon he was mounting his horse, Domeric Bolton and the two Mormont sisters next to them. They received Robb’s blessing, his final command and then they were off, and once again she was watching Jon ride away from her, but now she knew there was much more riding on this fight. 

***

It took mere days to figure out the Mountains location thanks to the Blackfish. The Mountain was camped in a glade near the River, so that is where Jon and Dom planned to strike. They knew the men had plenty of ale, they could see, from their hidden overlook, the ale carts spread about. It would not take long for the Mountain and his men to become drunk. 

They were celebrating, they had yet to lose, and they were a formidable force. That is why Jon and Dom were once again using the sneakier tactics, it was the best chance for beating a stronger enemy. They were leaving the men they brought with them under the Blackfish’s leadership. They would handle the Mountain.

Word had been spread that Robb had pulled all his forces back, no one expected them to be where they were. Hopefully, the two surprises would be enough of an advantage.

All they needed now was to mount up and wait. Jon had Ghost, Grey Wind, Nymeria and Lady with him. Robb had refused to let Joy come along, wanting her with his wife at all times. The wolves were quietly sitting sentry in a line near Jon’s own front line, no doubt sensing they would be asked to fight soon. 

Jon looked to the Mormont girls to ensure they were ready, as dusk was beginning to fall. They gave him nods and twin grins. He prayed for them all, knowing even with all their advantages, this would not be an easy fight. 

When darkness and merriment could be heard, Jon gave the signal. He crept towards the camp, wolves stalking silently in front of him.

Ghost had only just healed from the arrow to his shoulder he had taken in the last fight, he prayed his companion would be okay tonight. 

He gave the signal to stop at the edge of the camp. He looked to Grey Wind and Ghost. He gave them a whispered command and they were off. They leaped into camp, and Jon watched long enough to see four men fall dead, others scrambling before he gave the order. 

His small force flooded the camp, led by Brayden Tully, but Jon, Dom, and the others took a small number, moving towards the tent with the Mountain’s symbol flying overhead. He drew his sword and leaped off his horse, leading the others. 

Ghost appeared at his side, blood dripping from his maw, and he helped cut a path to the tent where the Mountain was emerging. Dom pulled the bow from his back and knocked at the sight of the man, going for vital organs. Joelle doing the same. 

Dom hit the man in the ankle, arrow burying itself in deep. Joelle hit the larger man in the opposite knee. weaken his foothold, and hopefully, the Mountain would crumble. They quickly traded weapons needing to defend from a group of Lannister men, but they were tipsy and not fighting well. It was not hard to cut through them. 

The mountain was furious, that much was easy to tell. He was screaming at his men drawing his own sword. Jon whistled and the group moved toward him, Joelle breaking off to find higher ground to be their bow fire. “Ghost, with Joelle.” The wolf took off after her, and he focused on his target. 

The battle raged behind him, but he ignored it. Dom appeared at his left and with a shared glance they struck.

Both dodged the few remaining men between them and the giant knight. Dacey cut them down quickly, as they were drunk and not used to fighting against women, or her mace. 

Another arrow lodged itself into the knight, this time the wrist of his sword arm and the sword slipped. That was when they attacked. They got in a few hits, but the man switched hands. Dom, Jon, and Dacey were forced back slightly by the swing of the large sword, but it didn’t deter them. There was a howl but Jon couldn’t listen to it, he needed to remain focused.

He and Dom both aimed low, for the legs that had already been weakened. The knight was ready for that, but Dacey got in a good hit to his bleeding sword arm while he was distracted. The man growled and tried to swing at her but she had darted out of the way. 

Another arrow emerged from the night, hitting the man’s shoulder, but it did not go in deep, and he simply broke the shaft and kept fighting. 

Grey Wind appeared suddenly, and seeing that Jon was fighting a larger opponent, he took a leap. He caught the man’s arm but was shaken off, even as the man yelled at the power of the bite. 

“Grey Wind, go!” He did not need the Mountain killing the wolves. As it was, Robb’s companion had nearly been clipped behind the ears by the angry man.   
The wolf whined but took off into the night. Most of the other men were distracted by Jon’s small, swift force. They had succeeded in cutting off the mountain from his men, now they just needed to bring him down. 

They danced and parried around him, the knight shouting obscenities at them, but Jon heard nothing but the swish of his sword through the air, and occasionally, the satisfying thunk of a hit landing. 

Joelle must have had to fight herself, as the arrows had stopped flying but one came again after a few minutes and this time, she wasn’t playing around. She drilled the arrow into the man’s right eye. She was, after all, one of the best marksmen in the North. 

The big man let out a scream and the other three began a full-on assault. Dacey let out a cry and Jon saw blood, the mountain had landed a blow, but it didn’t appear fatal. 

Dom and Jon lashed out together and their swing cut the man’s shoulder and his leg, as they had gone one high one low. Dom got a scratch to his face from the scrambling man, but he was bleeding heavily now. They just needed to wear him out. 

Another arrow appeared and tore through the man’s throat. He fell with a thud, blood rushing from the wound. The Mountain had fallen. 

Jon was panting, tired from the fight and the now waining adrenaline. He didn’t see the final man, and he received a knife to the face, but it wasn’t deep, the man had hit him as he fell, a knife buried in his back. 

Dacey was the owner, and she grinned at him. They turned to the rest of the fight and Dom yelled, “The Mountain has fallen! Surrender and we will let you live!”   
A few moments later and it was over. Dacey was bleeding heavily from a cut to her arm and her sister appeared, urging for a closer look but was shaken off. Dom and Jon were bleeding lightly from the marks to their face. 

The group moved through the carnage and Jon let out a whistle. Ghost appeared first, seemingly fine. Then Grey Wind, blood and grime covering them both. Nymeria also appeared, limping out of the brush. Jon looked around but could not see Lady. He began to panic. 

If something happened to Lady, Sansa would be inconsolable. He let out a relieved sigh when, at a second whistle, she appeared. She was limping, bleeding from a wound to her muzzle, but she was otherwise okay. 

The Blackfish appeared, and at the sight congratulated them. “That was no easy kill.” He absently thanked the man, focused on the wolves. 

Lady moved to Dom, who immediately began to clean the wound. Jon beckoned Nymeria closer and discovered the arrow in her thigh. It was shallow so he broke the shaft and had Dacey hold her down, keeping her calm while he cut and removed the head quickly. 

The wolf had whimpered but trusted him to take care of her and he did. Dacey let her up after Jon had tied a makeshift bandage around her. The other wolves gathered close, Lady bandaged and Dom clapped Jon on the shoulder. “Let’s get back. If we hurry, we can make the council.” 

Jon nodded. Together he and Dom ordered the men to help as many of the injured as possible. The rest were to round up the prisoners and escort them to Riverrun. 

The five of them stayed until dawn, helping where they could and allowing the wolves to rest. They were getting ready to leave when the wolves all growled, hackles rising. 

Each grabbed for their weapons, wondering who it was. They had sent the body of the Mountain back with the others. Robb wanted to send it on to Dorne, as a gift. 

Out of the mist, two forms appeared. One small, the other larger. Dom and Jon shared a look. Had the Imp come to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the cliffhanger! Happy New Year!


End file.
